Un trabajo inesperado
by imaginandohistorias
Summary: Una pérdida. La culpa y la familia. Una decisión. La vida conduce a una encrucijada y hay que saber que dirección tomar. Sin tener idea de cual es el camino correcto, es hora de tomar las riendas de nuestra propia vida. Porque ¿quien ha dicho que esta sea fácil? Aunque el destino a veces nos sorprende. Primera historia publicada.
1. Chapter 1

No podían quedarse en casa de sus tíos eternamente. Una cosa era ir de visita, pero vivir seis personas más… Si alquilaban una casa con las dimensiones mínimas para mantenerse en la sociedad, apenas les llegaría para comer, y por mucho que intentasen ajustarse a sus exiguos ingresos, sabía que entre su madre y sus hermanas pequeñas en poco tiempo se agotarían.

El mundo era tan injusto. No podían trabajar casi en ninguna profesión, no podían heredar en determinadas circunstancias, y tras la muerte de su querido padre, ni siquiera les iba a quedar las amistades de toda la vida. El Sr. Collins les dejó tan poco tiempo, que prácticamente las echó de allí después del entierro, a pesar de las suplicas de Charlotte.

En la habitación que compartía con Jane, había llorado, y mucho, pero también había decidido el rumbo que tenía que tomar su vida. Por algunos momentos se había arrepentido de rechazar las dos propuestas de matrimonio recibidas, un tema muy recurrente en esos días por su querida madre, haciéndola sentir más culpable. Y eso que solo conocía una de esas, pero ahora ella podía haber continuado en su casa, rodeada de sus conocidos y con las mismas costumbres. Tampoco se daba cuenta que la cosas no hubiesen seguido igual . Ella no hubiera podido permitir que a sus descendientes le ocurriera lo que a ellas les había pasado. No querían que dependiesen de casarse o morirse de hambre, por lo que el ahorro se hubiese impuesto. Pero también sabía que el haberlas aceptado, si, habría solucionado su vida económica, pero la personal era otro costal. El Sr. Collins prácticamente le había restregado la desdicha de la oportunidad perdida. Del Sr. Darcy no tenía noticias, ni una nota de condolencias. Y en este caso puede que hubiese resuelto su vida pero no significaba que hubiese podido ayudar a su familia dada la opinión del caballero.

Jane y ella habían hablado mucho de su futuro. Su hermana se quedaría con los tíos, cuidando de los niños. Tendría un techo, comida y ropa. E incluso podría mantenerse dentro de la burguesía comercial de la ciudad, acudiendo a algunas veladas y diversiones. Aunque estuviese trabajando, al ser de la familia y muy querida, seguro que la tía le ofrecería oportunidades de conocer gente nueva.

Mary había tenido la suerte de conocer a un joven pastor y prometerse con él. Pero la exigua renta que éste recibía más los intereses de las 1000 libras que le correspondían a ella de la herencia, no le permitía ayudar a su familia mas allá de ofrecerle una pequeña habitación a su madre, ya que también una hermana pequeña y la madre del joven párroco estaban a su cargo. Por suerte la casa parroquial era lo suficientemente amplia con sus cincos dormitorios, para que todos intentasen vivir cómodamente y en la mejor armonía posible. Aun así, su madre tendría que hacer verdaderas virguerías para poder pagar a su doncella y vivir lo dignamente que consideraba ella con solo las 100 libras anuales que le habían asignado. Pero al menos tendría una casa "solo" un poco más pequeña que Longbourn, con una cocinera y una criada, y un vecindario lo suficientemente amplio para entretenerse.

Qué hacer con Kitty y Lydia había sido el tema de muchas discusiones. Sin apenas conocimientos, y según su hermana sin educación, sería complicado que encontrasen un trabajo. Y pese a sus aires de grandeza, ningunos de los pretendientes que decían tener, habían ido a solucionarles la vida. Así a pesar de las lágrimas y pataleos, decidieron, ya que eran menores de edad, que buscarían un internado donde las pudiesen refinar y enseñar algo útil. Al fin y al cabo todavía eran muy jóvenes y podían formarse para poder ganarse la vida como institutrices o damas de compañía, algo que ahora era imposible. El problema era que con las 100 libras anuales que quedaban y lo poco que pudiese aportar Lizzy en caso de encontrar empleo, eran pocas las opciones que había, y por tanto peores posibilidades tendrían en el futuro. La otra opción era coger parte del capital para invertirlo en educación, pero si después tampoco conseguían un empleo mejor, tendrían una renta inferior para sobrevivir en el tiempo venidero.

* * *

Las dos hermanas mayores se acercaron hasta el centro. Debían ir a recoger los últimos papeles del abogado, y de paso, Lizzy quería mirar solicitudes en las agencias dedicadas a la colocación de institutrices. A pesar de no tener conocimientos de dibujo, del resto de materias estaba lo suficientemente preparada para colocarse en casa de algún caballero.

De camino de vuelta, pasaron por una de las calles mas comerciales de la ciudad. Aunque no era la época que mas gente se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que el verano estaba a las puertas y muchos eran los que la habían abandonado por el campo, se notaba que era la hora de compras de los restantes habitantes.

A pesar del bullicio, Lizzy se quedó paralizada cuando a pocos metros de ella un caballero le ofrecía el brazo a una dama mientras la miraba con unos ojos cargados de adoración. El frenazo pilló a Jane algo desprevenida, pero mucho mas a los señores que andaban detrás de ella provocando un choque involuntario, y una pérdida de equilibrio. El revuelo causado captó la atención, y a los pocos segundos, Jane no era la única que se interesaba por la joven vestida de luto.

Todavía sin reponerse de la sorpresa de encontrarse con Elizabeth, en la ciudad, ¡y vestida de negro!, el verla caer hizo que sus músculos se pusiesen en movimiento para socorrerla. No pensó, simplemente actuó. Estaba pálida. ¿Era solo por el golpe o por encontrarse con él? Pero no podía dejarla marchar, no en ese estado a pesar de la insistencia de ella de que estaba bien. Pero ni a él se lo parecía, ni a la señorita Bennet tampoco cuando le suplicaba que era mejor descansar un poco. Además algo tenía que haber ocurrido en la familia para que ambas fueran de luto.

Le había pedido al chico de la librería de Ronaldson´s que fuera a por su carruaje. A los pocos minutos, y mientras intentaba que no se marchasen las hermanas, estaba a su lado. A pesar de las protestas, terminaron aceptando. Georgiana subió al coche rápidamente para poder ayudar a Lizzy desde arriba. La joven, había comprendido que no era el momento de las presentaciones, y únicamente buscaba la forma de ser útil. Dejó a las señoritas Bennet los lugares principales, y se sentó frente a ellas. Su hermano se lo agradeció son una sonrisa.

El coche arrancó, encaminándose hacia la casa de Grosvenor Square. No tenía la intención de dejarlas marchar antes de asegurarse de que estaban bien y habían descansado.

Elizabeth no sabía donde mirar. Se sentía incómoda, tanto por la situación como por estar frente al Sr. Darcy y su acompañante. Precisamente haberse encontrado con él en ese momento. Claro que había sido muy caballeroso, pero en esos instantes casi hubiese preferido estar frente a cualquier desconocido. Además se miraba con la joven que le acompañaba de una forma tan íntima, como nunca la había mirado a ella antes. Se acurrucó sobre su hermana. No había ni siquiera terminado de procesar esos pensamientos, cuando el carruaje se paró. Estaban delante de una sobria casa, de dimensiones considerables para estar situada en la ciudad. De piedra blanca, Lizzy no sabía si se sentía mareada por el golpe o por las circunstancias. Entre Jane y el Sr. Darcy, consiguió entrar. La tendieron en un diván y le trajeron bebidas y un paño húmedo para la cabeza.

El Sr. Darcy las dejó para que entre una doncella y Jane pudieran comprobar si tenía alguna herida mas para curar. Mientras, el solicitó la visita del doctor. Sabía que eso no le iba a gustar a Elizabeth, pero prefería correr ese riego a que le ocurriese algo. Por suerte solo tenía un golpe, que aunque había sido aparatoso, no tenía consecuencias. Le recomendó que descansase un rato y después que repusiese fuerzas comiendo. Esa sugerencia hizo que la cocina de la casa se pusiese a trabajar a un ritmo frenético de todo lo que solicitó el dueño de la casa para poder ofrecerle a la joven una hora después.

Después de dormitar un rato, vigilada por Jane, en el mas absoluto silencio, dieron aviso al señor Darcy de que ya se había despertado tal y como había solicitado. Tras tocar suavemente a la puerta, entraron ambos hermanos. Elizabeth fue sorprendida hablando en voz baja con Jane sobre que deberían agradecer y despedirse. Al verlos entrar, enrojeció y empezó a hablar, dando las gracias por las atenciones recibidas, pero que deberían marcharse. Ante ello, el contestó diciendo que solo seguía las ordenes del doctor. La joven, tímidamente añadió que había un refrigerio preparado y que no podían marcharse antes. Al hablar Georgiana, Darcy recordó que no las había presentado dada las circunstancias del encuentro. Así que procedió a ello. Lizzy se quedó sorprendida, pensando que ella era la señorita Darcy de la que tanto había oído (y leído). Al mirarla a los ojos, comprobó que eran los mismos que los de su hermano, de ese azul cielo, solo que los de ella tenían una inocencia, que le recordaba a la mirada de su hermana mayor.

No quedándole mas remedio que aceptar, la llevaron hasta el comedor, donde no era un pequeño refrigerio como le habían dicho lo que había. Parecía mas bien un banquete. A pesar de sus protestas, y de empezar algo desganada, apenas empezó con la sopa, la cual estaba riquísima, continuó por diversos platos de carnes, aves y pescado, que hasta Jane estaba sorprendida. Para los demás, aunque era pronto para la hora de comer, decidieron acompañarla para no hacerla sentir extraña. Mientras tanto, Darcy fue realizando preguntas para enterarse de lo ocurrido. Había estado 3 meses fuera del país, por temas de negocios , pero en el aire parecía flotar las sospechas de todos sobre el verdadero motivo.

Apenas las había dejado dentro del carruaje que iba a acercarles hasta cerca de casa de sus tíos (Lizzy le había pedido que no la llevaran hasta la puerta para no tener que preocupar a su familia explicando lo ocurrido), se dirigió a su despacho. Quería pensar, solo, lejos de miradas curiosas de la servidumbre. Se sentía invadido por una corriente de sentimientos contradictorios. Alegría, preocupación, indignación, desesperación y… amor. No podía ocultarlo, a pesar del tiempo pasado y los intentos por enterrarlo, no conseguía evitar que a pesar de lo ocurrido su corazón se desbocase al verla, escuchar su voz, o rozar su brazo. Tanto, que le parecía extraño que nadie mas lo hubiese oído.

Pero que podía hacer. Si ofrecía su ayuda no sería aceptada, aunque fuese sin condiciones. No pertenecía a su familia, no les unía ningún lazo, y podía ver claramente que aun suponiendo que estuviese dispuesto a casarse con ella conociendo sus sentimientos, ella no lo aceptaría ni con el cambio de situación.

Siguió paseando por el despacho, durante tanto tiempo que no se fijó que el atardecer se iba acercando. Oyó un toque suave en la puerta, que solo podía ser de una persona, Georgi. Al mirarla vio como sus ojos cristalinos, se oscurecían por la preocupación. No hacía falta que le dijera nada, sabía por lo que él estaba pasando. Lo había visto caer y levantarse para recomponer las piezas, hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía dos opciones; o esperar a que fuera a dar las gracias a su hermana, o mandarle una nota. Lo primero sería más discreto pero corría el riesgo de que en lugar de ir en persona, enviase una carta dada lo lejano de su ubicación actual o de que aceptase antes un puesto de trabajo. Decidió ser él quien diera el primer paso. Dado que había captado muy claramente que prefería mantener ese reencuentro oculto a su familia, mandó la nota sin sello ni señas. Al fin y al cabo, como esperarían recibir otras de posibles empleos, no era tan extraño que pasase relativamente desapercibida. Su cochero la esperaría a unas manzanas, en el mismo sitio donde las había dejado el día anterior.

Era la tercera nota que recibía ese día. Había decidido que esperaría un par de días antes de contestarlas con el objeto de realizar una selección. De todas formas las dos primeras desde luego no eran muy halagüeñas. Fue a la salita para leerla, al fin y al cabo en el salón lo único que recibía eran indirectas sobre la situación de la familia y quien era la responsable. Jane estaba con los pequeños en el salón de juegos y su tía había salido a un recado. Así que hasta casi agradeció el poder salir a otro lugar aunque fuese a 5 metros del resto de la familia. Cuando se fijó en ella, se dio cuenta que aparecía su apellido, cuando en la oferta solo constaban las iniciales y un número de referencia. Además esa letra… No había dudas sobre el autor, y al abrirla confirmó sus sospechas.

Lizzy se quedó algo perpleja. Le solicitaba una entrevista. El carruaje la esperaba. Decidió comentarlo con su hermana. Le tocó a la puerta para que saliera y así no alterar a los niños con su presencia. Jane simplemente la miro y le dijo que fuese. Ahora solo tenía que salir de casa sin levantar sospechas. Así que simplemente se asomó por el salón y dijo que iba a dar una vuelta. Cayeron unas cuantas indirectas mas sobre su despreocupación pero pudo salir sin dar mas explicaciones.

Media hora más tarde bajaba de nuevo ante la imponente casa. Todavía le parecía más grande que el día anterior. En el vestíbulo, mientras dejaba su sombrero, fue saludada tímidamente por la señorita Darcy. Le preguntó por cómo se encontraba antes de acompañarla hasta el despacho de su hermano. Tras dejarla con él, se disculpó para continuar con sus clases del día. Después de tomar asiento, y mientras él solicitaba té, pudo admirar la habitación. No era de grandes dimensiones, pero era un lugar luminoso y acogedor con una maciza mesa, unos cómodos sillones y unas librerías con tomos de diversos temas. Además, las dos ventanas se abrían hacia la parte posterior de la casa, donde se vislumbraba un jardín de proporciones considerables.

Sería mejor que se lo explicara claramente. No quería que se sintiese todavía más incómoda de lo que se notaba que estaba. Parecía que solo había ido a dar las gracias. O que temiese una ¿nueva proposición? Como si ahora sintiese mas culpabilidad por lo ocurrido.

Le pidió que dejase explicarse totalmente antes de tomar una decisión y responder. Sabía que eso despertaría su curiosidad, y tal y como demostró por el pequeño gesto de abrir más sus oscuros ojos, supo que había acertado. ¡Como lo había echado de menos!, pero tenía que reponerse y comenzar. Así que en términos comerciales, le expuso su propuesta. Después de los hechos del pasado verano, su hermana necesitó una nueva institutriz. La que tenía actualmente, era una buena maestra pero no la consideraba válida para ser esa persona de confianza que tanto necesitaba la Srta. Darcy. Una mezcla de amiga y dama de compañía, con la que comenzar a aprender sus obligaciones de ama de casa, aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo, pero también ir a las actividades propias antes de su presentación en la sociedad como asistir a exposiciones, conciertos, teatros… Así que la propuesta era que mientras la Sra. Annesley seguiría ocupándose de sus clases y acompañándolas, ella sería la encargada de enseñarle algo así a como desenvolverse en la vida diaria. Asimismo, mientras él estuviese fuera, ya que dentro de poco se marchaba de viaje a ultramar, sería la encargada de tomar las decisiones sobre el funcionamiento de las casas mientras aprendía Georgiana. Comprendía que el trasladarse a Pemberley durante parte del año, viajar algunos días a Matlock o Bath, o aprender a montar a caballo podrían suponer inconvenientes para ella. Esto último sabía que no sería muy bien recibido, pero estaba seguro que con una yegua tranquila y un buen profesor se solucionaría. A cambio sería una invitada de la casa, es decir antes todos sería la amiga íntima de Georgiana y como tal sería tratada. Podría asistir a clases de las materias que le interesasen si quería ampliar su currículum. Tendría vestuario adecuado y 80 libras para gastos propios. Y por otro lado se encargaría de los gastos de sus dos hermanas pequeñas en el internado de Hildfield hasta su aprobación. Pero si tenía alguna otra petición que hacerle, podrían discutirlo.

Conforme iba hablando Lizzy pasaba del asombro a la perplejidad y viceversa. Le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo, pero no un trabajo cualquiera. Dejaba a su hermana y su casa a su cargo. Su mente intentaba procesarlo todo, y si lo miraba bien, era como haberse casado con él pero sin estar con él. Pero una cosa era por las obligaciones que conllevaba ser la Sra. Darcy y otra la de asumirlas siendo la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet. Claro que le pagaba la educación a sus hermanas, porque ese era el internado mas exclusivo del país, donde hasta la rebelde Lydia podría salir hecha toda una dama. Y unas alumnas educadas ahí, podrían conseguir un trabajo seguro en lugares respetables. El salario era excepcional, (el dinero de gastos propios, una pequeña fortuna, el doble de lo que le pagarían en los mejores lugares y aquí con los gastos ya pagados) pero la responsabilidad también. Y eso fue lo que le preguntó, como podía pensar que ella estuviese preparada para ello, a lo que con una sonrisa le contestó que no tenía la menor duda de ello. Una cosa más le expuso que se le había olvidado, y era que tenía que dejar el luto. Ante eso, Lizzy se tensó, no era algo que hubiese pensado hacer. Después de unos minutos de silencio comentó, unos adornos, llevaría algún detalle, bien el vestido bien en el cabello, discreto, pero sería ella quien decidiría cuando quitárselo. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a tod s, especialmente a Arolin por ser la primera en comentar. Pero no porque lo hagais anónimamente, no dejo de agradecerlo.  
**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, es cortito, pero para ir conociendo por donde discurrirá la historia. Aun no está terminada, pero la tengo bastante avanzada, asi que teneis por delante unos cuantos capítulos mas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

En dos semanas partirían a Derbyshire. Hasta allí las acompañaría él, antes de marcharse. Únicamente tenía que volver al día siguiente, para ir con Georgiana a la modista. Así que el carruaje la recogería a las 12, esta vez en la puerta de casa de sus tíos. Tendría ese día para explicar la nueva situación.

Apareció con el tiempo justo para cambiarse. La reprimenda de su madre se oía por toda las escaleras. Al entrar en su cuarto, Jane ya estaba lista, esperándola para ayudar y escuchar su historia. La cena fue tensa. Sus hermanas pequeñas comenzaron a protestar al conocer el plan, a pesar de que ya estaba decidido que iban a ir a un internado. Su madre estaba escandalizada de que se mezclara con semejante individuo, mientras su tía consideraba las ventajas de la situación. Podía ver claramente que era una gran oportunidad para Lizzy. Al no pertenecer al servicio (porque una institutriz y una dama de compañía, aunque de las posiciones mas respetadas, pertenecían a ese grupo) se seguiría codeando entre la sociedad, y no entre cualquieras personas, con lo que aumentarían considerablemente sus oportunidades de casarse aceptablemente y por otro lado, estaba la opinión favorable de sus dos sobrinas acerca de la señorita de la que se responsabilizaba. Ademá,s el costear la educación en ese internado, el más prestigioso, donde no importaban el origen de las muchachas, dado que siempre llevaban uniforme y se las nombraba únicamente por su nombre de pila, y donde hasta las niñas mas rebeldes, se convertían en modelos de educación, podría mejorar la respetabilidad de la familia al mejorar el comportamiento de las dos indomables pequeñas.

Jane, se mantenía en silencio. Se sentía culpable de que fuese Lizzy quien tuviera que buscar trabajo mientras ella se quedaba con los tíos. Pero no había podido convencerla de lo contrario. Suponía que la culpabilidad por no haber solucionado la situación de la familia habiéndose casado, la había hecho algo mas terca de lo habitual. Pero ella no podía recriminarla por eso. La quería, y por lo tanto su felicidad era muy importante para ella. No le asustaba el tener que trabajar, aunque admitía que le había tocado las parte más sencilla, tanto que no lo consideraba que fuese una obligación realmente. Adoraba a sus primos, eran unos niños dulces, y se sentía querida y protegida por sus tíos.

Elizabeth no quería discutir nada más. Al fin y al cabo era ella la responsable de su vida. Su madre le había dejado muy claro que no pensaba mantenerla, así que por tanto, se sentía con derecho a escoger el puesto que considerase más adecuado, y desde luego, a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad y de que no creía tener las aptitudes necesarias, las ventajas para la familia eran tan grandes que podía en parte limpiar parte de su conciencia. Ahora Jane ya no tendría que trabajar, o por lo menos podría permitirse pagar a algunos maestros durante algunas horas al día. Por otro lado, podrían dedicar un puñado de las libras dedicadas originalmente al internado de este año, a unas reformas en la nueva casa de Mary. Una pequeña ala de un par de habitaciones para su uso exclusivo y un salón harían más cómoda tanto la estancia de su madre, como para el resto de su familia por extensión. Así la señora Bennet podría estar relativamente satisfecha al no perder unas de las cosas más importantes para ella, espacio y poder alardear de ello ante los vecinos. El resto de la renta (además de la mayor parte de sus salario para gastos propios), intentarían ahorrarlo, aunque sabía que su madre terminaría gastando más de lo acordado, pero ahora por lo menos tendrían ese pequeño colchón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba preparada para salir cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el mediodía. No quería comenzar con mal pie. Había rescatado uno de sus antiguos vestidos de día, el mejor que estaba, para cumplir con una de las exigencias del puesto. Aunque su tía pensaba que era lo mejor que podían hacer todas, después de los dos meses transcurridos, su madre prácticamente la insultó. Como si no sintiese ella todavía suficiente dolor. Aun así, en su cabello, los pequeños adornos de su recogido eran de color negro. Jane bajó a despedirse brevemente de ella, dándole un abrazo, a pesar de que regresaría en unas horas, aunque no sabía cuando exactamente. Cuando vio aparecer el carruaje, salió a la puerta antes de que le diese tiempo al cochero de avisar de su llegada. El lacayo abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Tras cerrarla, emitió un suspiro pensando en todos los cambios que se habían producido en su vida durante los últimos meses. Agitando la cabeza, decidió que había llegado el momento de seguir adelante, de aprovechar la oportunidad que le daban. Claro que sería difícil, pero no iba a ser por falta de interés por lo que fallase. Iba a poner lo mejor de si misma tanto para crecer como persona, como para cumplir con su cometido. Al fin y al cabo, del éxito del mismo dependería la búsqueda de nuevo empleo en el futuro, pues por mucho que consiguiese que estuviesen contentos con ella, en cuanto la señorita Darcy se presentase en sociedad, o como mucho un año después, sus caminos se separarían.

Con estos pensamientos llegó hasta la puerta de la que sería su nuevo hogar durante algunos meses del año. En cuanto llegó, la acompañaron hasta un saloncito donde ya se encontraba la Srta. Darcy esperándola. La saludó tímidamente pero notó en sus ojos ilusión. Le sonrió cálidamente, le dio las gracias por la oportunidad y le pidió que la llamase Elizabeth o Lizzy. Atropelladamente le indicó que la que sentía honrada de que aceptase, era ella. Que había oído tanto nombrarla. Ella era Georgiana, o como le decía únicamente su hermano, Georgi. Al fin y al cabo, eran "amigas íntimas" así que lo mejor era tutearse, o resultaría muy extraño. Tras hablar un rato, Lizzy principalmente, ambas notaron que sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaban. Elizabeth la veía muy parecida a Jane, pero mucho más tímida. Georgiana por su parte tenía tan buen concepto de ella, que poco a poco iba siendo más comunicativa.

Decidieron que era hora de salir a la modista, o se les haría tarde. No tardaron mucho. Le tomaron las medidas a Elizabeth y le acercaron un muestrario de colores para ver lo que le sentaba mejor. Parecía que ya les habían enviado las instrucciones de lo que tenían que hacer, y excepto unas indicaciones de Georgi, la opinión de Lizzy no fue muy solicitada. La joven le comento en voz baja, que era la mejor modista de la ciudad pero que era bastante particular respecto a pedir la opinión a su clientela, pero lo que hacía era todo tan delicioso que nadie protestaba después. Esto le pareció algo pintoresco a Elizabeth, pero dada la situación, no dijo ni hizo nada excepto un pequeño movimiento con sus cejas.

Volvieron a la casa, donde continuaron charlando en la sala de música. Ahí avisaron a la joven que el profesor había llegado. Se disculpó porque tenía pensado enseñarle la casa, así que le pidió a su hermano que llegaba en esos momentos que la sustituyese. Ambos se quedaron algo cortados por la propuesta, pero como buen anfitrión no podía negarse. La llevo a salas que ya conocía, y a toda una colección de habitaciones que no había pisado. Se quedó deslumbrada por el salón principal, pues a pesar que creía que ya había estado en él, no era ni la mitad de grande del que había pisado. Por el mismo corredor por el que se llegaba a su despacho, una puerta le descubrió una de las que estaba segura sería su estancia favorita, la biblioteca. Creía que no tendría tiempo en toda su vida de devorar tantos libros como allí se encontraban. El Sr. Darcy, mientras, estaba disfrutando observándola. En su cara había visto sus pequeños gestos de asombro, que nadie que no la conociera bien podría detectarlos. Aunque le hubiese encantado seguir con la visita, tenía una cita, así que la encomendó al ama de llaves. Además tanto las zonas de servicio, como las de las habitaciones, no era lo correcto que fuese él quien se la enseñase. Antes de dejarla en manos de la Sra. Wislow, le indicó que le enseñase habitaciones para que escogiese la que quisiera ella. Al indicar que fuese en el ala sur, en lugar del ala este, Elizabeth pudo notar la sorpresa de la buena mujer.

Le hizo un recorrido minucioso por las cocinas, despensas y todas aquellas dependencias imprescindibles en una casa grande. Lizzy seguía atentamente cada indicación del ama de llaves sobre su funcionamiento. Después subieron la gran escalera hasta el primer piso. Ahí lejos de otros criados le hizo la pregunta que había despertado su curiosidad, y con no menos asombro entendió la sorpresa de la señora. El ala este estaba destinada a los invitados principales, el ala oeste para damas de compañía de las invitadas y era donde la Sra. Annesley tenía sus habitaciones y en ala sur, en la primera planta se destinada a las habitaciones de la mañana y en la segunda se ubicaban las habitaciones exclusivas de la familia. Por tanto después de ver las primeras, con salas realmente acogedoras subieron al corredor de las habitaciones principales de la casa. Allí le enseñaron cuatro habitaciones hacia el final del pasillo, después de pasar las principales. Al verlas, entendía como era necesario andar tanto para llegar hasta ellas. Con un salón a la entrada, tenían el dormitorio propiamente dicho, un enorme vestidor, y la sala destinada al baño. Todas eran espectaculares y decoradas con muy buen gusto. Se decantó por la última, decorada en tonos azules que daba a los jardines. Aun así le preguntaron por si quería realizar algún cambio o solicitar algún otro mueble. La pobre se sentía un poco descolocada cuando las dependencias ocupaban casi media planta de Longbourn. Aunque en una chispa de curiosidad se preguntó cómo sería las dos habitaciones principales si todavía eran más grandes.

Bajó hasta uno de los salones, donde Georgiana acababa de ir tras terminar su clase. Había solicitado té y la esperaba con entusiasmo por conocer su opinión. Que le iba a decir aparte de que le había encantado y que todo estaba puesto con un gusto exquisito. Georgi le confesó que su hermano se alegraría al saberlo, pues creía que estaba un poco nervioso por conocer su opinión. Lizzy se sonrojó al pensar que la joven podía conocer algo más de lo que había supuesto. También le preguntó por su habitación, con la ilusión de una niña pequeña, alabando su elección. Elizabeth sentía que no iba a poder cumplir con las expectativas que la Srta. Darcy parecía haber puesto en ella, pero desde luego parecía que no iba a ser muy difícil el hacerse pasar por su amiga íntima, porque a pesar de su timidez, estaba cogiendo una confianza con ella que nadie que la conociese podría sospechar.

A la hora de cambiarse para la comida, con pena por separarse, fue solicitado el carruaje para devolver a la Srta. Bennet a su casa. En menos de quince días se reuniría con ella temprano para viajar al norte.

* * *

**Hola a todas. Espero que no os quejeis. Es el tercer capítulo en menos de una semana. Os aseguro que no escribo tan rápido, por lo que prefiero tener un margen para no haceros esperar mucho entra cada uno de ellos.**

**Gracias por los reviews y las que habeis marcado como seguidoras o favorito. Se agradece que al menos haya alguna persona que disfrute aunque sea minimamente con estos ejercicios de imaginación.**

**EliDMustang: Siento comunicarte, que por lo menos hasta donde está escrito no hay dialogos. He preferido centrarme en contar la historia sobre como lo ven los distintos personajes, aunque supongo que en parte es por la dificultad que entrañan, por lo menos para mi. **

**Aun así si pensais que realmente son necesarios puedo intentar modificarla para introducirlos.  
**

**Hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

Los días restantes antes de su partida los dedicó casi por entero a su hermana mayor. Sus hermanas pequeñas seguían enfadadas con ella, y con el mundo. Mary preparaba su boda ayudada por su madre, que seguía ignorándola. Su prometido había regresado a su casa para poner en marcha las obras habladas con el objeto de que estuviesen listas antes del regreso de su pequeña luna de miel en un par de meses.

Pocos días antes, recibió un pequeño baúl, con unos conjuntos y una nota. Le enviaban un par de trajes de viaje con sus respectivos complementos, los más elegantes que había visto en su vida, así como ropa blanca necesaria para realizar el trayecto. Georgiana le comunicaba que el resto de su vestuario ya iba de camino a Pemberley, con lo que solo tenía que coger los enseres personales que quisiese llevarse. Lizzy se quedó boquiabierta. Cuando habían hablado de vestuario pensaba en algunos trajes para salir con Georgiana por la ciudad, no en un guardarropas completo. Casi agradeció que no estuviese nadie de su familia excepto su hermana cuando lo llevaron. Jane la miró con preocupación. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de tener que separarse de ella por no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Que estaría bien, y que ahora tenía unos cuanto vestidos y sombreros para poder transformar, fueron las tranquilizantes palabras que oyó.

* * *

Se despidió de casi toda su familia la noche anterior. Su madre y sus hermanas pequeñas no iban a realizar el esfuerzo de levantarse para despedirse antes de las 7:30. Solamente Jane, que la ayudaría a cambiarse, y Mary, que siempre madrugaba, la despedirían en la puerta. A pesar de que las lágrimas luchaban por salir, se contuvo. Se abrazó primero a Mary, quien le hizo un elogio muy poco común en ella cuando la vio con uno de sus nuevos trajes, y más tarde a su queridísima Jane, su hermana, su amiga, a quien tanto echaría de menos.

Antes de las 8 ya había sido conducida hasta la sala donde la esperaban para tomar un desayuno ligero. El entusiasmo con que la recibió Georgiana, hizo que los dos restantes se alegrasen, cada uno por diferentes causas. Una pensaba que se iba a sentir a gusto, y que la joven estaba siendo sincera en su júbilo. El otro, que no podía dejarla en mejores manos, que tal y como había supuesto, parecía la mejor medicina para la nostalgia que había sufrido durante los últimos meses. Además, confiaba ciegamente en ella. Sabía que a pesar de las distancias, y a que sentía que la abandonaba, no podría encomendarla a ninguna otra persona de la que se fiase mas.

En poco menos de veinte minutos el Sr. Darcy ya estaba ayudando primero a su hermana y después a Elizabeth a subir al carruaje. La charla entre las jóvenes no tardó en comenzar. Georgiana estaba excitada ante la idea de volver a Pemberley, que no visitaba desde antes de las navidades. Iba explicando a Lizzy acerca de su rutina, de la casa, sus lugares favoritos, y le pedía a su hermano que apoyase sus explicaciones. El caballero le aseguró que estaba convencido de que sus lugares favoritos sería la biblioteca, y los jardines. La primera, de la cual Lizzy ya había oído hablar a Caroline Bingley le dijeron que era bastante más grande que la de la ciudad. Eso le permitió ver ese gesto de asombro que tanto le gustaba. Respecto al parque, le indicó a Georgi que tendría que ponerse en buena forma para seguir el ritmo de la Srta. Bennet. Ahí lo que recibió fue una mirada maliciosa, pero con tanta gracia que no pudo evitar reír para el asombro de las damas. Una porque no entendía de que se reía su hermano y la otra porque nunca lo había visto así de distendido, aunque comprendiese la causa. Esto no hizo más que agudizar su risa, provocando que su hermana le llamase por su nombre completo y después por Will, diminutivo cariñoso que empleaba alguna vez con él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena tan íntima y familiar por parte de los dos hermanos.

La breve parada que realizaron con el primer cambio de caballos, las damas la aprovecharon para caminar un poco y estirar así las piernas. El viaje, aunque largo, se hizo ameno. Tras la parada para tomar un refrigerio, Georgi se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de su hermano, Lizzy se situó junto a la ventanilla para contemplar el paisaje mientras el caballero se dedicaba teóricamente a un libro, aunque su vista estaba más sobre la joven que se sentaba enfrente. Elizabeth estaba sumida en sus propios recuerdos. Jane, el resto de sus hermanas, su madre y las peleas que tenía con ella últimamente y su padre... No se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla, hasta que una voz suave la llamó mientras le tendía un pañuelo. Dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Se disculpó y dio las gracias al cogerlo. El solamente le hizo un gesto como si no tuviese importancia. Con una sonrisa algo forzada, se lo devolvió. Tras recomponerse, decidió que debería ahuyentar los fantasmas así que empezó una conversación. Al fin y al cabo, para eso la habían contratado y había cosas que quería conocer. Así que en voz baja para no despertar a Georgiana, comenzó a preguntar sobre el viaje que iba a emprender, su duración así como indicaciones diversas sobre los próximos meses. De esta forma conoció que esperaba volver para navidades, que en principio este verano no tenían planeada ninguna excursión pero que si ambas decidían aceptar alguna invitación de su tía Lady Edith o querían acercarse a Bath, solo tenían que enviarle una nota a su secretario para que lo organizase todo. Tal y como había dicho anteriormente, tenía carta blanca. Y tanto la Sras. Winslow, Reynolds, Annesley, su secretario y el administrador estaban informado de ello. Lo único que solicitaba es que salvo causa de fuerza mayor, no dejase a Georgiana sola. Asimismo su primo el coronel, estaba a su disposición si lo necesitaban. Elizabeth le devolvió la confianza depositada en ella asegurándole que no dejaría en ningún momento a Georgi, aunque confesó que le sorprendía que no hubiera buscado alguien mas capacitado que ella. Con una mirada que la hizo sonrojar, recibió el cumplido de que no lo había. Y como si hubiese leído en su mente añadió que no era un cumplido, sino lo que sinceramente pensaba. Esto hizo que el rojo se volviera de color escarlata. El despertar de la Srta. Darcy hizo que pudiese librarse de la incómoda situación.

Al día siguiente, tras pernoctar en una posada, y realizar otra media jornada de viaje, entraron en las tierras de Pemberley. El caballero podía notar la excitación de su hermana y la curiosidad de la joven. A pesar de las ganas que también tenía de llegar a casa, le ordenó al cochero que fuese despacio y que parase en un punto determinado. Bajó del coche justo antes de alcanzar una colina. Ayudó a las damas a descender y les solicitó que lo siguiesen. Quería ver la expresión del rostro de Elizabeth cuando alcanzase la cumbre, y se vio recompensado. Desde allí había una vista impresionante de la casa desde lejos, con sus prados, el rio en un lateral y el lago a sus pies. La joven se quedó sin palabras. No es que hubiese viajado mucho pero aquello era…

Llegaron a la casa. La joven prácticamente continuaba muda. Saludó a la Sra. Reynolds cuando se la presentaron pero casi no se daba cuenta de la legión de criados que salieron a recoger sus equipajes de mano. A pesar de que la Srta. Darcy le hubiera enseñado al momento la casa, reconoció que tendrían tiempo de sobra. Así que subieron a tomar un refresco, antes de ir a sus habitaciones a descansar y arreglarse para la cena. Acordaron que en una hora se serviría. Así que se encaminaron hasta las habitaciones de la familia, donde como había ya supuesto se alojaría. Tras dejar a su hermano delante de la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión, Georgi la acompañó hasta la habitación que había elegido para ella. Estaba entusiasmada de tenerla allí, y esperaba que le gustase, aunque si no, podía escoger ella la que quisiera. Lizzy daba por descontado que sería mucho más de lo que podría imaginarse. Ante la joven no tuvo ningún problema en quedarse con la boca abierta. Si la habitación de Londres le había parecido impresionante, esta no tenía calificativos. De altos techos, disponía de un salón, un pequeño despacho con una galería, un dormitorio que era más grande que el salón de Longbourn, el vestidor y el baño. Georgiana se rió cuando le confesó que podría perderse allí. Decorado en un tono marfil y celeste, lo hacía muy luminoso. Además estaba orientado al sur, con lo que podía contemplar los jardines y a lo lejos, tanto el lago como las colinas con bosques. Con chimeneas en todas las estancias, estaba decorado con un gusto impecable. Además el salón tenía varios ramos de flores frescas. Tras tocar la campana, la llevó al vestidor donde había más vestidos de lo que podría haber imaginado. De día, para pasear, para montar, para la noche e incluso algunos de gala. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, apareció la Sra. Reynolds con una joven que debía tener algún año menos que ella a la que presentó como su doncella. La pobre Elizabeth en esos momentos se sentía desbordada, pero dado que todas pensaron que era por el cansancio, quedaron en que en veinte minutos volvería la joven para el baño y cambiarse. Nada mas salieron por la puerta, se tumbó sobre la cómoda cama pensando en cómo había terminado ella allí. Pero fue cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño…

Oyó como alguien la llamaba. Abrió los ojos y se sintió confundida hasta que pudo recordar donde estaba. Su joven doncella la miraba dulcemente. Se había quedado dormida. Pero era muy tarde, se suponía que ya debería estar abajo pensó con pavor. La muchacha la tranquilizó, ya que la Srta. Georgiana había ido para consultarle algo y al verla profundamente dormida había dado orden de que la dejasen dormir mas rato. Así que la cena se había retrasado media hora. No queriendo causar mayores contratiempos, se quitó rápidamente la ropa de viaje que todavía llevaba y pasó al baño, donde la esperaba una tina de agua caliente. Quedándose mucho menos rato de lo que le hubiese gustado, dejó a la joven que le colocase el corsé antes de que le recogiera el cabello. Con una rapidez que iba inversamente proporcional a su experiencia, la doncella le realizó un recogido, sencillo pero que le quedaba muy bien. A continuación se colocó el vestido que ya le habría preparado, en tono claro, elegante y veraniego pero mucho más simple de lo que hubiese esperado. Desde luego o la modista había captado rápidamente su gusto, o lo tenían muy parecido. Tras calzarse los zapatos y colocarse unos discretos pendientes de las pocas joyas que conservaban por no formar parte de la herencia, se permitió una ojeada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Y desde luego lo que vio le gustó. Dándole las gracias con una amable sonrisa a Rose, salió dispuesta a llegar a tiempo. Ahora solo tenía que lograr no perderse. Consiguió encontrar la escalera de bajada de las habitaciones, pero localizar la escalera principal estaba siendo más difícil. Después de recorrer algunos corredores y dando muchas más vueltas de lo que creía que eran necesarias llegó hasta ellas. El Sr. Darcy apareció entonces por el otro corredor. Al verla se quedó mudo antes de hacerle una reverencia para saludarla. Se la veía preciosa con ese vestido. Lizzy, para romper el hielo, reconoció que se había perdido, y que creía que tardaría semanas antes de no hacerlo. El galantemente le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla. Su corazón se desbocó cuando ella apoyó ligeramente sus dedos. La acompañó lentamente, para poder disfrutar del máximo tiempo posible de su contacto, hasta el comedor. Allí ya les esperaba Georgi, que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa cuando los vio entrar. Elizabeth volvió a notar como los colores se le subían de nuevo por ¿quinta? vez ese día. Enseguida le preguntó si había descansado bien y si necesitaba algo más que no dudase en solicitarlo. Lizzy no pudo nada mas que dedicar palabras de agradecimiento. Acompañó a las damas a un asiento a cada uno de sus lados. Mientras los criados entraban con la cena, Elizabeth admiró el lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo estaba delicioso, y así lo dijo. A continuación pasaron a la sala de música donde tomaron el té y escucharon a Georgiana tocar un poco de música.

Después de tocar algunas canciones, Georgi se despidió. Dio las buenas noches, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, algo que nunca hacía con gente delante. Elizabeth sintió que tenía que retirarse, pero el Sr. Darcy la retuvo. Le preguntó si quería verla. No hacía falta que le dijera el qué. Con una sonrisa aceptó. Le ofreció de nuevo el brazo y anduvieron por el corredor hasta una doble puerta. Pidiéndole permiso, se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, y de paso, poder comprobar de nuevo su reacción. Avanzando hasta el centro de la habitación, dio una vuelta sobre si misma para tener una visión general de la cantidad de libros que había. Si la de Londres le había parecido inmensa, esta era impresionante… Con sus cómodos sillones y la enorme chimenea, no existiría en el mundo un sitio mejor para pasar una tarde de invierno.

* * *

**Hola a todas. Aqui teneis un nuevo capítulo. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo así que daré las gracias mas personalizadas otro día. Aun así gracias por seguirla**


	5. Chapter 5

El sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. Era temprano cuando Lizzy salía por la puerta, antes de presentarse a la hora del desayuno. El verano, con su precoz amanecer invitaba a ello. No tenía intención apartarse demasiado, solo algo mas allá de la pradera, lo suficiente lejos para poder pensar a solas durante unos minutos, y lo suficiente cerca para que, sin ella saberlo, alguien la contemplase desde la ventana de su despacho.

También se había levantado temprano. Quería dejar solucionado el mayor número de cosas. Dentro de una semana estaría embarcando. Pero sentía una mezcla de alegría e inquietud. Después de alejarse varios meses para olvidarla, ahí estaba otra vez, peor que antes, porque ahora veía unos principios tan arraigados en ella, que hacían valorarla como antes no lo había hecho. No quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. No quería, no podía olvidarla, pero tendría que aprender a ser indiferente. La decisión que había tomado no era la mejor opción para él, pero que importaba. No merecía que la dejarsen a su suerte, no podía permitir que la Elizabeth que él conocía, desapareciese bajo el mando de gente que no sabría valorarla. Mientras él pudiera o le dejase, no lo consentiría. Georgi había aceptado su idea, y veía perfectamente el sincero afecto que sentía por ella desde el día del accidente. Y respecto a Elizabeth, sabía que no fingía su aprecio. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su dulce trato era autentico, que era mucho más que el de alguien contratado a sueldo.

Tras el desayuno, y en el rato que disponía antes de las clases diarias que todavía tomaba, Georgiana le enseñó la casa. Después la confió al ama de llaves para que le mostrase el funcionamiento de la mansión. A pesar de lo que habría supuesto Lizzy, no era tan diferente en el fondo de lo que ella conocía, e incluso pensaba que había algunos pequeños detalles que podrían mejorarse, aunque no se atrevió a comentarlo. Prefería tener una visión global al respecto antes de modificar algo. Al terminar el mayordomo le indicó que la esperaban en el despacho, y hasta allí dirigió sus pasos.

Al entrar comprobó que el Sr. Darcy estaba acompañado. Dos señores de mas edad estaban reunidos con él. Se los presentó como su secretario y su administrador, las personas a las que tenía que acudir para lo que necesitase relativo a cuestiones monetarias o que no atañesen directamente a las competencias del servicio de las casas. Notó sobre su persona las miradas curiosas de ambos. Se notaba que habían esperado a alguien de mayor edad, no a una jovencita de apenas veinte años. Tras una pequeña introducción sobre el papel que tenía cada uno, se quedó a solas con el Sr. Darcy. Tras las preguntas obligatorias sobre lo que había visto, éste la animó a que comentase su sincera opinión. Todavía reacia a expresar libremente su opinión, alabó al personal, aunque reconoció después de sentirse ligeramente presionada que se podrían cambiar algunas cosas. El caballero le instó a realizar las modificaciones, que lo tomase como una enseñanza hacia su hermana quien hasta entonces apenas había sido introducida en esas áreas de conocimiento, aparte de las clases de etiqueta, pero nada práctico en relación a llevar un hogar. En el fondo, él era totalmente consciente que lo que quería era que su casa tuviera un toque femenino, pero no cualquiera, sino el de ella. Aunque también sabía que era absurdo, que por mucho que le gustase su casa, eso no haría que ese afecto se trasladase a su persona.

Después del refrigerio del mediodía, le comentaron que tenían que presentarle a alguien más, que esperaba fuera. Al oír aquello, Elizabeth temió lo peor, ya que si no podía entrar en la casa, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar. Efectivamente a pesar de la belleza del animal, no era algo que tuviese deseos de probar. La pacífica yegua grisácea era llevada por un ayudante, mientras que el jefe de establos esperaba en la puerta principal. El hombre, ya bastante entrado en años, fue presentado como el mejor profesor del mundo por Georgiana. Había enseñado ya hacía mucho tiempo a los dos hermanos y ahora se encargaría de convertir a aquella joven que miraba al animal con los ojos muy abiertos, en una amazona. Lizzy reconoció que era demasiado inquieta para aprender a montar, que había puesto nerviosos a sus monturas durante las pocas clases que tomó antes de abandonar. Ante ello, el Sr. Darcy decidió provocarla un poco, recordando sus palabras de que no se dejaba asustar y de que antes los retos se crecía. La mirada que le devolvió la joven, le produjo una carcajada. Reto aceptado. Le indicaron que lo primero que tenía que hacer es dejar a la yegua conocerla. Que la visitase durante algunos días a acariciarla, y sobornarla con algunos azucarillos, y aunque le pudiera parecer raro, que hablara un poco con ella. En cuanto comprendiera su carácter, no se asustaría tan fácilmente.

Después y excepcionalmente, ya que Georgi ensayaba el piano a esas horas, tomaron uno de los senderos para enseñarle una parte del parque a Elizabeth. Desde luego que no se sentía defraudada por todos los elogios que había oído. Sentía que ni se habían acercado a la belleza de ese paisaje. Cada visión era más espectacular, la naturaleza en estado salvaje. Iba a disfrutar, y mucho. Había toda una colección de senderos por explorar, cada cual mas tentador.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y cordial en el comedor. Era una de las cosas que quería modificar Lizzy. Era tan grande la sala para una cena de familia, que una salita de dimensiones inferiores sería mucha más agradable para tan pocas personas. Además en el invierno sería mas acogedora, sobre todo si no querían tener a los lacayos alrededor todo el día, algo que cohibía la conversación mas intima de una familia. Se sonrojó al pensar de esa forma, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba tan a gusto. Desde la muerte de su padre, todo lo que había oído eran penas y acusaciones, y anteriormente, siempre había algún punto de acritud bien entre sus padres bien con sus hermanas pequeñas. En cambio ahora ya pasado los primeros días de cohibición ante el caballero, parecían haber llegado a un pacto de cordialidad, que le sorprendían en ciertos momentos. Tenía que reconocer que nunca antes lo había visto tan encantador y hablador como ahora, que estaba solo con Georgi y ella. El coronel desde luego que tenía razón cuando se reía de su actitud. Parecían dos personas diferentes. Agitando ligeramente la cabeza, miró al caballero para volver de nuevo al presente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que la habían pillado en su propio mundo.

El Sr. Darcy se dio cuenta que Elizabeth estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y la forma de sonrojarse cuando hizo ese gesto tan imperceptible al mirarlo, le hacía sospechar que él había formado parte de su ensoñación, algo que aceleró su corazón.

* * *

Cuatro días después todos desayunaban sumidos en un absoluto silencio. Georgi tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Darcy sentía que abandonaba a las dos personas que más le importaban sobre la tierra. Eso lo tenía muy claro desde hace tantos meses… Y Lizzy, sabía que lo iba a echar de menos. Rápidamente se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a que la acompañasen en su paseo, y a las amenas veladas entre los tres. Además conocía los peligros que conllevaba viajar a la zona ecuatorial. Pero no podía permitir una triste despedida. Así que comenzó a conversar sobre los planes que tenían las jóvenes para los próximos días. Georgi se animó a entrar en la conversación, y Darcy se consoló pensando que al menos las dejaba juntas.

Salieron a despedirle hasta el coche. Elizabeth se paró algunos metros antes, para poder dejarles después intimidad a los dos hermanos. Le deseó un buen viaje, y prometió que le escribirían, a pesar de lo que tardarían en llegar las cartas. Le tendió la mano. El se la estrechó brevemente antes de agacharse para hacer el gesto. Lizzy se sonrojó cuando levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Ver como la miraba solo podía despertar sentimientos de gratitud. Porque ahora comprendía el por qué estaba ella allí. Aunque quizás antes lo hubiera podido intuir, ahora era una certeza. Un sonrisa triste fue lo máximo que alcanzó a regalarle.

Georgi, se cogió de su brazo para acompañarlo hasta los escalones del carruaje. Lizzy pudo oír cómo le decía que lo iba a echar mucho de menos mientras lo abrazaba. No supo que le contestó él, pero ella la miró brevemente antes de decirle que se lo prometía. Se dieron un beso y subió. La joven no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras el carruaje se perdía por el camino.

* * *

**Hola chicas. De verdad siento "jugar con vuestros nervios", pero la semana se me ha complicado mucho mas de lo que esperaba. Por eso, antes de que ésta termine, os subo un nuevo capítulo por si alguien quiere leerlo. Ese es otro motivo por el cual no puedo actualizar todos los días, os dejaría después semanas abandonadas para finalizar la historia.**

**Querida Trini, veo que me has calado totalmente. Si, su madre me pone a mí de los nervios (como ya has leído y si sigues con la historia, comprobarás mas adelante) Por otro lado no es momento de adelantar acontecimientos ¿no? Es una historia alternativa así que, ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar?... XD**

**Procuraré subir otro, entre mañana y pasado.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los días de Elizabeth eran diferentes. Había decidido aprovechar bien el tiempo. Era una gran oportunidad la que tenía y no iba a desaprovecharla. Antes de la hora de desayuno, en su habitación, organizaba las actividades que haría con Georgiana en relación con el aprendizaje de la casa. Y el tiempo restante lo aprovechaba generalmente para escribir alguna carta. Con Jane, su tía y Charlotte, era bastante regular su correspondencia. Su madre la descuidaba mas, y a veces tardaba más de una semana en responderle a la misiva que Lizzy había enviado. Al principio con la mudanza comprendía que no tuviese mucho tiempo, pero después, ya no encontraba más excusas además de su hostilidad hacia ella. Y eso que Mary le comentaba que parecía contenta, que había hecho muchas nuevas amistades, y su salón estaba de lo más concurrido. La apenó no poder acudir a la boda de su hermana, y se acordó mucho de ella durante ese señalado día. Sabía que podía haber intentado acudir, que Georgi la hubiese animado, pero no lo veía apropiado. Había prometido no dejarla sola e iba a cumplirlo. Cuando no había carta que responder, aprovechaba el tiempo para ir al jardín a dar un breve paseo o a perderse entre los libros de la biblioteca.

Tras reunirse con Georgina para desayunar, organizaban juntas el menú, y durante la siguiente hora la dedicaban a la casa. Poco a poco iban haciendo ligeros cambios en el funcionamiento y la organización. Asimismo su idea de tener un comedor más pequeño para los almuerzos y cenas, fue rápidamente aplaudida por la joven. Crearon un saloncito para los desayunos en la planta superior, en el que entrase los tibios rayos del sol de la mañana, mientras que en la planta baja, cambiaron el mobiliario de una sala que apenas se utilizaba, para reconvertirla en un comedor. Orientado al sur, se abría a unas de las terrazas, donde colocaron una mesa para bien desayunar al aire libre, bien poder aprovecharla en los suaves días del otoño para el refrigerio del mediodía. También la animó a preparar ella misma los ramos de flores que adornaban las principales habitaciones. Tenía que empezar a darle un toque personal a la casa, convertirla en un auténtico hogar y no dejar todo al buen gusto de la Sra. Reynolds que intachable, era quizás demasiado serio y formal.

Más tarde, Georgi comenzaba sus clases con la Sra. Annesley. Mientras, Lizzy avanzaba con sus clases de equitación. Tras un par de semanas, estaba hasta empezando a disfrutarlas. Su yegua era tan pacífica que incluso la había puesto a trote lento. La verdad era que tanto su profesor como el animal estaban teniendo mucha paciencia con ella. Así que en poco tiempo, era posible que pudiese tener la suficiente soltura como para salir con Georgiana a recorrer las zonas mas alejadas del parque, algo que le hacía ilusión, pues en caso contrario no las conocería, al necesitar varias horas andando, únicamente para alcanzar los límites.

Después se reunía con la joven y su institutriz, para practicar su francés y aprender algo de dibujo. No conseguiría ser una artista reputada pero tampoco se le daba mal, sobre todo el carboncillo. Sus acuarelas dejaban algo mas que desear. Tras la parada del mediodía, salía de paseo, unas veces solas, otras con Georgiana. Cada día descubría nuevos rincones, cada cual más sorprendente. Los días que no podía salir, se refugiaba entonces durante horas en la biblioteca, y practicaba algo mas en el antiguo piano que se encontraba en el piso superior. Piezas, que más tarde, durante la velada, la obligaba a tocar Georgiana, o a cantarlas con ella. Algunas veces le pedían a la Sra. Annesley que tocase algunas piezas mientras ellas compartían un baile. Leían y comentaban diversos libros, o simplemente charlaban. Uno de los temas mas recurrentes era hablar de sus respectivos hermanos. A la joven le encantaba las historias de infancia. Ella prácticamente se había criado como hija única, tanta diferencia de edad con Will como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo delante de Lizzy, provocaba que le fascinase las historias de travesuras de cinco hermanas. Pero no era exclusivamente oyente, también ella contaba historias, sobre ella misma, sobre su hermano… De esta forma, Elizabeth empezó a conocerlos de una forma que nunca hubiese supuesto. Anécdotas, pero también sentimientos. Porque a pesar de lo que se pudiese pensar, se daba cuenta que sus vidas no habían tenido problemas monetarios, pero no podía decirse lo mismo respecto a carencias afectivas. Georgi no había conocido a su madre, pero tampoco había nadie que hubiese paliado parte de esas lagunas.

* * *

Salieron algunos días fuera de la finca. Un par se acercaron a Lambton. No es que fuese un lugar interesante por el ocio que podían encontrar allí, pero si era lo suficiente grande como para que encontrasen un par de tiendas donde encontrar material de dibujo, unos guantes para montar o unas cintas nuevas para enviar a sus hermanas pequeñas antes de que fuesen al internado. Y así también rompían un poco con las costumbres diarias. Asimismo se acercaron hasta la ciudad de Derby . Siempre en estos casos la Sra. Anneslay las acompañaba, ejerciendo de dama de compañía.

Lo que declinaron fue la invitación de la condesa Lady Edith Fitzwilliam. Sin su hermano, no le apetecía a Georgiana aguantar toda la formalidad que se respiraba en esa casa. Su tía era una persona amable, pero bastante indolente, con lo que enseguida perdía interés en las cosas y en las personas de su alrededor. Únicamente su primogénito había conseguido mantener su atención a lo largo de los años. Suponía que era la causa, en parte, de que desde pequeño, su primo el coronel, pasaba largas temporadas con ellos, a pesar de ser algo mayor que Will.

Otra de las cosas que retornaron a Pemberley fueron las salidas de caridad. Georgiana le confesó a Lizzy que en época de su madre, ésta acostumbraba a visitar a los miembros más débiles de la comunidad con el objeto de ayudarles. A pesar de que a Elizabeth le gustaba la idea y comprendía el interés de la joven, no creía que fuese algo a discutir con el administrador. Así que, ante el temor de excederse en sus obligaciones, y a pesar de la opinión de la muchacha sobre que su hermano las apoyaría, acordaron que dedicarían lo que sobrase de la asignación semanal de Georgiana para gastos propios, y lo que no utilizasen en la mansión, como el carbón para calentar estancias que sabían que no iban a ser utilizadas. Aunque el mayordomo no recibió con muy buena cara el no encender determinadas estancias, sabía que no podía negarse a esa orden. Así pues, cada semana, después de acudir a la iglesia, y consultar con el párroco las necesidades de los habitantes de la zona, visitaban a alguna de las familias personalmente, para ir conociéndolas, aunque fuesen varias, las beneficiarias cada semana con ropa, comida y carbón para calentarse o cocinar. Y es que pese a la timidez de Georgi, su tierno corazón se dejó enseguida conquistar con los pequeños que la asaltaban en cada casa.

Así, poco a poco, se fueron olvidando de los calurosos días de verano, dando paso al tibio otoño. Tuvo lugar la fiesta de la cosecha, mientras los colores del paisaje comenzaron a cambiar. Las hojas tornaron a tonalidades ocres y rojizos, antes de empezar a caer. Los días se hicieron mas cortos, y las los periodo de lluvia mas continuos. Por tanto, los días en que Elizabeth tenía que recluirse y suspender su clase de equitación y su salida por el parque ocurrían mas a menudo. Esto hizo que el tiempo en que Lizzy se encerrase en la biblioteca o trabajase en el jardín de invierno fuese mucho mayor. Y aunque antes no hubiese sido una gran aficionada a la jardinería, pues en su casa tenía que ser al aire libre y ella siempre había preferido pasear, ahora, el disponer de tantos metros con tantas clases de plantas diferentes a salvo de las continuas lluvias, hizo que se convirtiera en una fan del jardinero. El señor, ya entrado en bastantes años, se sentía tan contento de encontrar a una aprendiz tan entusiasta, que no tardó en compartir con ella todos sus secretos. Trabajaron codo con codo, rediseñando el jardín, y creando una zona de descanso, donde poder colocar una mesa para tomar el té en los días de invierno, cuando el sol mostrase sus tímidos rayos. Le sorprendía que allí Georgi no pusiera los pies, hasta que le contó que, al ser uno de los sitios de los que se encargaba su madre personalmente, estuvo mucho tiempo prácticamente abandonado, con lo que ella no lo recordaba como el sitio encantador que tenían ahora delante. Al saber la noticia, Elizabeth pensó que quizás había ido demasiado lejos con su entusiasmo. Habían trabajado duro en el nuevo diseño, pero le habían cambiado totalmente el aspecto y puede que eso no sería bien recibido por su propietario. Sin embargo, Georgiana estaba tan encantada, que comenzó a unirse mas a menudo a alguno de los momentos que le dedicaba Lizzy a su nuevo hobby. Y alabó tanto su buen gusto, que le pidió que la ayudase a redecorar los dormitorios principales. Tanto ella como su hermano habían hablado de hacerlo cuando salió del colegio, pero con lo sucedido el verano pasado, y esta primavera, ninguno había tenido ganas. Elizabeth no quiso preguntar a que se refería con lo segundo, pues mucho temía la respuesta.

* * *

La habitación de la Srta. Darcy era de un tamaño parecido a la que ocupaba ella. Desde que cumplió los tres años, cuando abandonó la habitación de los bebes, era su espacio. Cuando tenía poco mas de 10 años le cambiaron el papel de motivos infantiles por otro nuevo, pero no muy adecuado ahora, a punto de ser presentada en sociedad. Desde luego se notaba la falta de amigas, pues con gente con suficiente confianza como para visitarla en su habitación, hacía años que hubiera pedido algo mas acorde a la edad que ya tenía.

Solicitaron muestras a Londres, de papel para las paredes y de telas, y dedicaron varios días a analizar las habitaciones para ver cómo distribuirlas. Ya que iba a reformarla, Georgi quería un cambio radical.

Una semana mas tarde, se encontraban sobre la cama de Georgiana rodeadas de papeles, riendo ante diferentes composiciones. A Lizzy le recordaba a las charlas sobre nimiedades con sus hermanas cuando alguna estaba enferma. Para la otra chica en cambio, era toda una novedad, pero no por ello menos emocionante. De esta forma escogieron las cortinas, alfombras, telas para retapizar los sillones, o hacer las nuevas fundas para los cojines. Solicitaron un nuevo espejo y un juego de tocador. Un pequeño joyero para guardar los broches para el cabello que pronto tendría que utilizar se unió al pedido. Abandonaron el rosa claro, por otros tonos muchos mas vibrantes dentro de la misma gama, ya que era el preferido de la joven. Así los fucsias, aunque en pequeños detalles, junto con el blanco, tomaron el protagonismo de ese rosa infantil tan utilizado para las niñas pequeñas. Y aunque para muchas personas podía parecer extraña la combinación para una joven como Georgiana, denotaba personalidad, oculta bajo su timidez.

El redecorar la habitación del propietario de la casa, era algo que Elizabeth se negaba a hacer. No lo consideraba apropiado. Además era algo demasiado personal. Prácticamente se vio arrastrada por Georgi al cuarto para demostrarle el por qué necesitaba un cambio al menos en el papel de la pared. Realmente era muy sobria. Los tonos muy oscuros absorbían demasiada luz. Y aunque el mobiliario era bonito y se encontraba bien distribuido, deslucía en ese ambiente tan apagado. Finalmente aceptó dar su opinión a la joven y llevaron las muestras para verlas in situ. Un tono gris claro fue el escogido, con telas en diferentes tonos marrones y mostaza para darle toques de color a cojines, cortinas y alfombras, a juego con los muebles, creando un espacio mucho mas luminoso pero acogedor.

Para la otra habitación principal, sin dueña, pero que se enseñaba en las visitas cuando no estaba la familia, se decantaron por un precioso papel color lavanda. Los tapizados y cortinas, en colores crudos, y proporcionaron toques de color, los cojines que adornaban las estancias en diferentes tonos azules fuertes. Después de los tonos amarillos con pequeñas florecillas de la última renovación, era un cambio totalmente radical. La verdad es que sorprendía a Elizabeth la elección de la decoración de esas habitaciones con lo que había ido conociendo del propietario. Hasta que se enteró que habían sido decoradas por una de sus tías poco antes de fallecer su padre y no se habían cambiado desde entonces. Que mientras en las salas principales de la casa si que se había ido remodelando la decoración, habitaciones con poco uso, y las principales aun no se habían renovado en los últimos años. Por tanto hicieron una última elección para el pequeño comedor que habían redecorado y la sala de desayunos. En el primero el color verde apagado fue sustituido por uno de tonos rojizos, alegre pero elegante. Para la sala de la primera planta eligieron un provocador naranja brillante, que reflejaba los rayos de sol, con ligeras cortinas blancas que apenas impedían su paso.

Y aunque fue muy comentado entre la servidumbre esas elecciones tan modernas, Elizabeth sorprendió a mas de una sirvienta admirando el resultado entre cuchicheos. Incluso la Sra. Annesley, toda sobriedad ella, realizó algunos cumplidos a los resultados.

En medio de todos estos cambios llegó una carta de ultramar. Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero el plazo de tiempo para cruzar el atlántico era de mas de un mes, y no partían embarcaciones todas las semanas, con lo que una carta podía tener incluso que esperar casi veinte días en el puerto para salir rumbo al antiguo continente. Así que a pesar de estar lacrada al cabo de una semana de llegar a tierra firme, el calendario había pasado muy rápidamente para ella, y muy despacio para su destinataria. Elizabeth sabía que a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, Georgiana estaba cada día mas preocupada por no tener noticias de su hermano. Y a pesar de que ambas comprendían que la distancia a recorrer era muy grande, no podían en su fuero interno no preocuparse sin intentar ocultárselo a la otra.

El saber que había llegado sano y salvo, tranquilizó a todos los habitantes de la mansión y en particular a su hermana. Y eso significaba que faltaba menos para volverlo a ver. Dado el tiempo que tardaban las cartas, ni siquiera podían esperar ya, que le llegase la contestación si la enviaban. Así que se tuvieron que contentar con suponer que el par de cartas que le habían mandado , le llegasen a tiempo.

* * *

Cerca ya del mes de diciembre, un visitante se acercó a la mansión. Al tener unos días libres, el coronel se acercó a comprobar que todo seguía bien tal y como le contaba su prima. Estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de sus padres, con lo que podía aprovechar el viaje para cumplir con su primo, algo que no había podido hacer antes por sus compromisos con el ejército. Apareció de improviso, sin avisar, sorprendiéndolas al poco de empezar su velada, enfrascadas en una interesante conversación. En lugar de encontrarse con una Georgiana tímida tal y como la recordaba de la primavera pasada, halló a una muchachita lo bastante conversadora como para ser una buena anfitriona. Y aunque creyó ver alguna breve mirada de la Srta. Bennet, enseguida le ofreció te o pedirle algo para cenar. Aceptando lo último, lo llevaron a una nueva habitación que denominaron el comedor de la familia. Tras una conservación agradable, pasaron a la sala de música, donde terminaron el día. Partió a media mañana el día siguiente, agradablemente convencido del cambio dado por la joven. Desde luego que la señorita Elizabeth había logrado lo que nadie hubiera imaginado. Se notaba su huella tanto en Georgiana como en la casa, porque había que reconocer que había conseguido que Pemberley fuera todavía mas agradable de lo que ya era. Y aunque le dejaba todo el mérito a la anfitriona, él la conocía demasiado bien para notar la influencia que había tenido en Georgi. Y desde luego Darcy había jugado muy bien sus cartas. No podía haberse buscado a nadie mejor que apoyase su causa que una hermana que lo adoraba, ya que estaba convencido, de que al menos hasta antes de partir, seguía enamorado de la "amiga" de Georgiana.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Aqui teneis un nuevo capítulo, el mas largo hasta ahora. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las que leeis esta historia, que solo es un ejercicio de escritura. A las que escribís un review, os agradezco vuestra sincera opinión. Ayuda a continuar para finalizarla.**

**Antes de que finalice la semana, tendreis un nuevo capítulo**


	7. Chapter 7

El blanco empezó a ser un color relativamente habitual en el paisaje. El invierno estaba a punto de llegar y se notaba. Algunos días eran lo suficientemente fríos para que la lluvia se tornase en copos de nieve, cubriendo suavemente la pradera que rodeaba la casa. En esas jornadas, los paseos se reducían a los alrededores de la casa, o si el sol se asomaba tímidamente, una salida a caballo a paso lento. Dado que las oportunidades eran escasas, ambas muchachas salían siempre juntas.

A pesar de la melancolía del tiempo exterior, y de que echaba de menos a sus parientes, especialmente a Jane, dentro de la casa se respiraba un ambiente hogareño. Pronto llegarían las navidades, y decidieron desempolvar los adornos guardados en el desván durante largos años. Giorgi no recordaba haber pasado nunca una Nochebuena en el campo. Aunque antes de nacer ella siempre había sido una tradición, al fallecer su madre, la tristeza que recordaba esa época hacía que se trasladasen a Londres, y ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Sin embargo, no habían vuelto a tener noticias de su hermano con lo que fue convencida por Elizabeth de adornar la casa para pasar las fiestas. Si regresaba a tiempo pues ya decidirían, pero tenía que aprender a disfrutar de unas fechas que, si bien para ella este año serían diferentes, al ser el primero en que faltaba su padre, no por ello quería que se convirtiesen en tristes. La añoranza no era una buena compañera aunque a veces no pudieran evitar caer momentáneamente en ella.

Por tanto, a mediados de mes comenzaron a abrir cajas y cajas, todas ellas llenas de los ornamentos mas bonitos que había visto Lizzy en su vida. Bellos en su sencillez, tenían un toque elegante que hacía que, a pesar de los años, no se hubiesen pasado de moda. Además con la cantidad que había, podían darse el lujo de colocar varios árboles de navidad por la casa. En el vestíbulo, y en el salón principal instalaron los mas grandes, que fueron escogidos por el jardinero principal. Asimismo colocaron uno de pequeño tamaño en su sala de desayunos, otro en el comedor pequeño, uno mas en la sala de dibujo que era la que utilizaban para las horas de estudio y llevaron uno para el salón de los criados. Todos fueron decorados personalmente por ellas. Asimismo diversos adornos fueron colocados por el resto de habitaciones. Así que pocos días antes del 24, la casa tenía un ambiente navideño como hacía mucho tiempo. Hasta la Sra. Reynolds se emocionó al verla terminada.

Fue un trabajo duro, que les quitó muchas de las horas de ocio, pues las obligaciones tenían que cumplirlas, pero el resultado merecía la pena. Aun así, se tomaron dos días para acercarse hasta Lambton con el objeto de comprar los regalos navideños. Podían haberlos pedido a Londres, pero Elizabeth convenció a la otra joven sobre que era mejor un detalle escogido personalmente, que un regalo impersonal por muy caro que fuese. Además, ella quería buscar algo para enviar a su numerosa familia, pues además de buscar algo para cada una de sus hermanas, tenía que buscar algo para sus tíos, sus pequeños primos, su madre, su cuñado y la familia de éste a pesar de que no los conocía. Pero quedaría muy mal mandar regalos solo para tres de las personas de la casa. Luego estaba el detalle para los trabajadores de Pemberley, y lo mas difícil, buscar algo para Georgiana y el Sr. Darcy. Su situación era extraña. Por un lado, era una empleada, tenía una remuneración por su ¿trabajo?, pero por otro, se sentía como parte de la familia. Georgi era así como la trataba.

Para la primera lo tenía mas sencillo, hacía tiempo que había decidido regalarle un diario. Parecía mentira pero nunca hubiera tenido uno, en el que escribir las pequeñas tonterías. Definitivamente quería reconvertirla en una joven mas al uso, porque mas valía tarde que nunca que pasara por experiencias propias de la edad, y aunque nunca sería una joven corriente, se notaba las carencias de un modelo femenino. Para su hermano era mas complicado. Que regalarle a alguien que podía conseguir todo. Tras muchas vueltas, y ya habiendo comprado los restantes regalos lo vio. Era un portarretratos, no muy grande, para colocar en la mesa del despacho. El color resaltaría en el de Pemberley, y en el interior colocaría ese retrato que había realizado a Georgi a carboncillo. Era su mejor obra hasta entonces, es mas, dudaba mucho que consiguiese hacer algo mejor. Y quedaría muy bien dándole un toque de familiaridad a ese espacio tan personal pero que sin embargo a veces lo veía muy frio. Y con algo tan sencillo y unas flores, como podía cambiar la impresión.

* * *

Unos días antes del comienzo de la Navidad sería el momento en que la Sra. Annesley viajaría a visitar a su familia. Las clases quedarían suspendidas para esas fechas, aunque eso no implicaría que Georgiana abandonase todo. De por si aplicada, sentía autentica pasión por la música con lo que parte de su día seguiría dedicándolo a ella sin necesidad de tener a una profesora pendiente. Aun así, las primeras jornadas estarían dedicadas a realizar visitas a los habitantes mas necesitados de la zona. Querían que los días festivos fueran alegres, sin tener falta de comida o calefacción, así como llevar a los niños sus regalos.

Para esas fechas recibieron una estupenda noticia, un propio se acercó a Pemberley con una carta del Sr. Darcy. Por un problema en el barco, habían hecho escala en Irlanda. Tenía que cruzarla y coger un nuevo barco con lo que calculaba que en una semana aproximadamente llegaría. Por tanto, con suerte, lo esperarían para un poco antes de fin de año. La notició alegró sobremanera a la casa y muy especialmente a su hermana. El pensar que estaba tan relativamente cerca, después de tanto meses de ausencia, la hacía muy feliz.

Que fueran a pasar la Nochebuena solas, no significaba que no la celebrasen. Únicamente sería mas familiar, en su comedor de siempre, aunque después pasarían al salón principal. Decidieron que vestirían de gala y cenarían un poco mas temprano que de costumbre para dejar después libre a los criados. Solo tendrían que llevarles el té, con lo que con que alguno de los lacayos hiciera una breve parada en sus festejos, sería suficiente. El resto de la noche sería para ellos. Incluso a sus doncellas las dejarían libres después de vestirlas. Ya se apañarían para librar sus cabellos de las horquillas y soltarse las lazadas del vestido antes de irse a dormir. Al fin y al cabo también ellos tenían derecho a divertirse durante una velada sin tener que estar pendientes de los señores de la casa.

Elizabeth se arregló con esmero. Tras un largo baño ,se había decidido por un precioso vestido de seda blanca con toques azules oscuros. Por descontado era el vestido mas lujoso que se había puesto en su vida. El pelo recogido, pero esta vez sin ningún toque de luto como había llevado hasta entonces. A cambio, llevaba unas horquillas con adornos plateados y sus pendientes favoritos. Prácticamente se podía decir que llevaba todas sus joyas encima. Bajó las escaleras para esperar a Georgiana en el salón. Justo antes de entrar, la Sra. Reynolds le indicó que había habido un pequeño problema y que la comida se iba a retrasar algunos minutos. Aunque a Elizabeth no le importaba en absoluto, le sorprendió que en contra de lo habitual, el ama de llaves no estaba preocupada. Y eso que cualquier otro mínimo incidente provocaba mucha mas preocupación de lo que Lizzy consideraba necesario.

A los pocos segundos, Georgi apareció en la habitación. Con su vestido de color azul claro, a juego con sus ojos, y su pelo rubio peinado en tirabuzones, parecía un ángel. Se admiraron mutuamente. Eran la primera vez que se veían tan elegantemente vestidas, pues aunque sus vestidos de noche no podrían considerarse cualquier cosa, al lado de los que llevaban palidecerían de envidia.

Sentadas en el piano, tocaron unos villancicos mientras esperaban que las avisasen. Para cualquier observador la imagen podía transmitir la felicidad hogareña. Un alegre fuego en la chimenea, de la que colgaban los típicos calcetines, el árbol de navidad bellamente adornado y dos bonitas jóvenes cantando. Y quizás fue eso lo que pensó el caballero que abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Elegantemente vestido, la imagen que tenía delante le emocionó. Después de tanto meses sin verlas ahí estaban, tal y como las había imaginado muchas veces.

* * *

**Hola chicas. ¿Que les estas pareciendo? Intentaré subir otro capítulo en un par de días.**


	8. Chapter 8

La cabalgata había valido la pena. Por fortuna no había nevado en todo el día, y había podido llegar a tiempo. Solo había necesitado que se retrasasen un poco en servir la comida para aparecer impecable. Al estar preparándose, ninguna de las dos muchachas se habían enterado de su llegada, y él no había querido que avisasen ni a su hermana. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse un breve baño para quitarse el sudor del camino, y arreglarse, porque su aspecto en esos momentos no era muy presentable. Había asustado a mas de un criado al aparecer de improviso por la puerta mas cercana a los establos, y subir rápidamente por las escaleras de servicio, mucho mas cercanas que la principal. Cuando entró en su habitación pensó que se había equivocado. Desde que era pequeño, no utilizaba esos pasillos para llegar a las habitaciones, pero no, los muebles eran los mismos solo que estaba muy diferente. Frio solo era el ambiente, y este empezaba a caldearse gracias a la celeridad con la que habían encendido las chimeneas. El papel de las paredes era diferente, y las telas y alfombras que la vestían también. Desde luego que se notaba acogedora, y las flores distribuidas por la sala y algunos adornos navideños ayudaba a ello. No podía detenerse a admirarla, pero su primera impresión fue que le iba a gustar, y mucho.

Tras arreglarse, salió a buscar a su hermana. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió bajar a buscarlas. Si el ama de llaves había cumplido con su parte, todavía estarían en el salón. Conforme bajaba las escaleras, los recuerdos de hace muchos años volvieron. Hacía tanto que no veía la casa así...En el vestíbulo, el gran árbol de navidad le recordaba a su infancia, parecía como si hubiese regresado a aquella época tan feliz. La mirada que echó se interrumpió cuando escuchó unas voces que provenían del salón. La música era lo que faltaba para terminar aquella imagen idílica que se abría antes sus ojos.

Fue Elizabeth la primera que lo vio. Sus ojos se encontraron, provocando su pequeño gesto de sorpresa antes de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. El "Georgi mira" fue el preludio de unos rubios cabellos agitándose mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, como cuando era pequeña y él regresaba del internado. Daba igual que su vestido se arrugase. Daba igual que ya no era una niña y que como la señorita que se suponía que era, no debería correr. ¡Will estaba en casa! Su emoción empañó sus ojos, obligándola a parpadear para impedir que cayeran esas lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir. Además, estaba echando a perder el impoluto aspecto del caballero. Después de separarse, éste la obligó a girarse para admirarla. Estaba mas alta, y preciosa con ese vestido. Además se la veía con un aspecto mas saludable, de haber salido mas al aire libre, y eso era muy probable con la compañía en la que la había dejado.

Lizzy se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano mientras los hermanos se saludaban. Podría haber intentado salir del salón, pero no hubiera logrado hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta. Había notado que mientras abrazaba a Georgiana el Sr. Darcy la había mirado un par de veces fugazmente. Cuando se separaron, se dirigió hacia ella. Algo cohibidos, se hicieron una reverencia antes de darse la mano ante las risas de la tercera persona por la formalidad. Desde luego que su hermana había madurado. Antes jamás se habría atrevido a burlarse de él, y menos delante de otras personas. Aunque en esos momentos casi prefería a la inocente joven callada, pensó mientras notaba como el rubor aparecía en Elizabeth, como seguramente en él.

Para intentar romper la situación algo tensa en la que se encontraba, Elizabeth le preguntó por su viaje. Al fin y al cabo no lo esperaban hasta por lo menos tres días después. El respondió que contestaría a todas sus preguntas, pero durante la cena. Así que les ofreció un brazo a cada una de las damas presentes para acompañarlas hasta el comedor. Conforme las acompañaba hacia el vestíbulo comenzó a alabarlas por como habían dejado el salón y el hall de bonito, con la decoración navideña. Su hermana respondió con una risa traviesa que no era el único cambio que se iba a encontrar, lo que llevó a él al tema de que creía que se había equivocado de habitación, al ir por la escalera de servicio y entrar. Pero reconoció que a pesar de que apenas se había parado a mirarla, lo que había visto le gustaba, y mucho. Ahí Georgi comenzó casi un panegírico sobre el buen gusto de Lizzy, pese a reconocer que no había querido tocar esa habitación. Elizabeth notaba como cada vez se iba poniendo mas colorada, entre las alabanzas de Georgiana y las miradas de su hermano. Cuando se detuvo delante del comedor principal, le indicaron que las cenas familiares ya no se realizaban allí. Algo perplejo por la noticia, pensó en que a este paso no iba a reconocer su propia casa. Continuaron por el corredor hasta llegar al pequeño. Desde luego que lo habían dejado elegantemente coqueto. La mesa era redonda, algo bastante inusual y dejaba espacio suficiente para cuatro o cinco personas. Tenía un centro de mesa bastante original con piñas y acebo. El pequeño árbol decorado, no desentonaba en absoluto, y el tono rojo de las paredes no podía ayudar mas a darle el toque navideño. Al ver la mirada ansiosa de su hermana, y la interrogante de Elizabeth, se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo todo antes de dar su opinión. Y como no le iba a gustar, si a todo ello se le unía quienes lo habían realizado…

Las acompañó hasta sus asientos. A la derecha Georgi, a su izquierda Elizabeth. Y mientras iban comiendo, les iba narrando su viaje, y como había cruzado Irlanda prácticamente sin parar para poder llegar a tiempo. Había llegado a Londres casi de madrugada hacía dos días. El día anterior un poco antes de mediodía había salido después de solucionar unos temas urgentes que no podían demorarse más, y hoy, había cabalgado la mitad de la jornada ya que con el carruaje veía que no llegaría a tiempo. Así que había cogido un caballo de posta para poder cruzar por lo campos. Por tanto estaba cansado y hambriento, pero muy feliz. Otro día puede que su razón hubiese pesado mas, pues era peligroso en esta época del año salirse tanto de los caminos, pero el poder verlas en Nochebuena, había sido un incentivo demasiado tentador.

Después de disfrutar de la cena tan especial, se levantaron las damas para dejarle, por si quería tomar un licor. Pero se negó a quedarse solo. Bastantes meses lo había estado. Porque aunque hubiese asistido a cenas y veladas, no tenía ni punto de comparación a estar en casa con ellas. Lo dijo así, en plural, tal y como lo pensó, sin darse cuenta de que el tono de la pared se convertiría en claro comparado con el color que tomaron las mejillas de Lizzy.

Regresaron al salón, donde les sirvieron el té y unos dulces típicos de la época navideña. El piano volvió a sonar, tanto las damas juntas como por separado. Georgina quería demostrar a su hermano que se había aplicado durante su ausencia, y no perdía tampoco oportunidad para que su hermano disfrutase, y sabía que le gustaría escuchar a la joven. Asimismo se ofreció para tocar algo animado para bailar. Lizzy le mandó una mirada a la Srta. Darcy preguntándose cuando había creado a ese pequeño monstruo. Su hermano parecía pensar lo mismo pero parecía mas encantado con la propuesta, porque no tardó ni un segundo en aprobarla y pedirle a la joven que quedaba libre, que bailase con él. Ella sabía que no podía negarse, y en este caso ni siquiera podía apelar al posible mal gusto en la elección de la canción tal y como había hecho una vez, porque Georgiana siempre lo tenía exquisito. Así que no le quedó mas remedio que bailar dos piezas antes de poder intercambiarse con la Srta. Darcy. Tampoco es que le disgustase hacerlo, solo se sentía algo incómoda. Mientras los hermanos bailaban, pudo ver, que no oír, como intercambiaban alguna confidencia. Y sospechaba, que ella había sido parte de la conversación en algún momento por las miradas que recibió por parte de ambos.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio acumulado en los últimos días, el caballero no se decidía a dar por terminada la velada, porque era casi perfecta. Su hermana estaba desconocida. Charlaba animadamente sobre cualquier tema y estaba pendiente de cualquier mínimo detalle como una buena anfitriona aunque fuese él. No era como antes, cuando era él quien llevaba prácticamente todo el peso de la conversación. Ahora hablaba, preguntaba y hasta le hacía alguna pequeña broma. Se enteró de sus progresos en las clases, pero también de sus visitas a los más necesitados de la parroquia. Quien lo diría de la pequeña y tímida Georgi, que apenas hablaba con desconocidos, tomando semejantes iniciativas. También le interrogó hasta la saciedad hasta el más mínimo detalle de su viaje, tanto que hasta Elizabeth tuvo que salir a su rescate.

Y qué decir de ella. La había tenido tan presente durante su viaje. Todo y cada uno de los días. Cada joven que le habían presentado había sido comparada con ella, y ninguna le llegaba a la suela de sus zapatos aunque fuesen mas ricas o mas instruidas. Ninguna tenía su aire, su ingenio, ni su corazón. Y ninguna era la propietario del suyo, solo ella. Al verla esta noche, sus latidos habían vuelto a desbocarse. Estaba preciosa, quizás mas bella aún que antes. Sintió cierto orgullo al pensar que había colaborado, o quizás era el entorno lo que la hacía resaltar todavía mas. Sea lo que fuese, a esas horas estaba convencido que solamente había una cosa que podría hacer perfecta la velada, y al él más feliz de lo que se sentía en esos momentos. Y era compartirla con ella no como amiga, sino como su esposa.

Pensó en ello cuando lo dejaron solo. Le hubiera gustado que Elizabeth se quedase, pero comprendió por el sonrojo de la joven que al haber dejado libre a sus respectivas doncellas, necesitarían que alguien le soltase las lazadas del vestido, y era mas apropiado que lo hiciera su hermana, aunque no le hubiese importado ocupar su lugar en otras circunstancias.

Se sirvió una copa, con el objeto de dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para no tropezar con ella por el corredor. Comprendía que cuando hicieron los planes no corrían el riesgo de que la sorprendiera nadie, con el pelo suelto y en bata. Y era mejor evitar verla o imaginársela así. Aunque lo último no era tan sencillo.

Había quedado en recoger a las 9 a Georgiana para desayunar, pues ya le habían advertido que si no, no las encontraría. A pesar de que le indicaron que podían retrasar el desayuno para que descansase del viaje, se negó. Sabía que a esas horas ya estaría despierto, y quería que abrieran juntos los regalos de navidad. Y si no quería que se hiciese muy tarde para viajar a Elizabeth… Claro que eso no lo había comentado.

* * *

**Hola chicas: Regresó, sano y salvo. Y no han tenido que esperar mucho tiempo. ¿Alguien duda de sus sentimientos? (inlove) **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Da ánimos para terminarla, porque aun no esta escrito el "The end". Pero no se preocupen, tienen todavía capítulos de ventaja... Hasta pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

Se despertó poco después de las siete. A pesar de lo agotado que estaba anoche, solo había dormido un poco mas de lo habitual. Se asomó por los cristales. Todavía era de noche, pero la luna no se había ocultando, con lo que se podía ver su luz reflejada en la capa de nieve que había caído durante la noche. Esto haría un poco mas dificultoso el trayecto, aunque lo cierto es que a Pemberley le quedaba muy bien en Navidades. Tenía que trasladarse tantos años atrás desde las últimas que habían pasado allí. Su madre estaba entonces embarazada de Georgiana, antes de que se complicase todo. Aquel año, además, no había nevado para las fiestas.

Se acercó al escritorio a escribir una nota. Al sentarse se fijó de nuevo en la decoración. La noche anterior ya se había paseado por todas sus estancias, quedándose gratamente sorprendido. Y seguramente de día se vería mas acogedora aun. Desde luego que su hermanita tenía que haber insistido mucho para que Elizabeth aceptase a redecorarla, o quizás sentiría mas cariño por ella de lo que hubiera imaginado posible. Ya sabía que se llevarían bien, pero la velada anterior se habían comportado como dos hermanas, buscando la pequeña siempre la aprobación de la mayor, excepto en un tema donde reconocía la lealtad de su hermana con él. Mientras bailaban, le había confirmado que hizo su parte, que había colaborado para que le conociese mejor. Sonrió recordando cuando incluso se atrevió a bromear diciendo que lo había puesto mejor de lo que era realmente. Aunque inconscientemente, seguro que lo había hecho. Tenía que reconocer que lo adoraba tanto, que no sabía si vería todos sus múltiples defectos.

Se concentró en redactar la breve nota. La cerró y lacró antes de escribir el nombre de la dama. A continuación llamó para cambiarse y vigilar que los preparativos estuviesen listos. Sabía que estaban sobre aviso, pero al creer que la fecha sería mas tarde puede que no todo estuviese preparado.

Por un lado se alegraba de poder proporcionarle el placer que esperaba que le produjese la sorpresa, por otro, le entristecía separarse de ella aunque fuese solo unos días cuando acababa de volver a verla. Pero tenía que comprender que seguramente ella sentiría lo mismo que él hace una par de días. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos se apenase un poco por dejarles. Sabía que por Georgiana si, pero ¿y por él?. El ruido en el vestidor lo sacó de su ensoñación y media hora después ya bajaba a supervisar los preparativos, además de dejar en el salón los regalos navideños que había adquirido en Londres. Los obsequios traídos de ultramar vendrían mas tarde, pues a caballo solo había traído lo imprescindible.

En su despacho esperó a que llegase la Sra. Reynolds a quien había hecho llamar. Minutos mas tarde, se presentó toda contenta por poder saludar a su patrón. El día anterior apenas lo había visto pasar. Todo había sido realizado según sus instrucciones. Dos muchachas estaban listas para partir, así como un lacayo. Eran todos familia y tenían parientes en un pueblo situado a muy pocas millas. La mayor había sido instruida por la doncella de la Srta. Bennet así que podría cumplir con el papel. Además sus padres no vivían con lo que estaban muy contentos de poder pasar unos días con sus primos a los que hacía tiempo que no veían. El cochero escogido también se acercaría a una granja perteneciente a esa parroquia, a pasar los días con una hija, con lo que la propuesta había sido también muy bien recibida. Asimismo esta joven, a la que ella conocía, se había encargado de que suministrasen a la casa mas alimentos y de buscar a una ayudante para que echase una mano en la cocina y en la limpieza durante el día. Por supuesto todo realizado muy discretamente. Complacido ante lo que oía, le indicó que gratificase generosamente a todos los relacionados con el asunto.

A continuación le preguntó por la casa, si necesitaban algo. La Sra. Reynolds le comunicó que durante su ausencia se había hecho cambios respecto a su funcionamiento, de los que no tenía queja ninguna, es mas, apreciaba el esfuerzo realizado por la Srta. Bennet para mejorarlo. Asimismo había conseguido que la Srta. Darcy comenzase a implicarse en la casa, cosa que a ella le había sido imposible. Dándole las gracias la despidió, dándole la nota que la muchacha tenía que dar a la Srta. Bennet una vez llegasen. Asimismo le recordó que la doncella hiciera el equipaje de Elizabeth a partir de las 9, mientras estuviesen desayunando. Si necesitaba ayuda, que la asistiese la doncella de Georgiana para tenerlo listo a tiempo.

Quedaban aun media hora para el desayuno, así que empezó a abrir la correspondencia que le había dejado preparada su secretario en algún momento durante la última semana. Quince minutos mas tarde lo sorprendió el que alguien abriera la puerta sin tocar, y ver a Elizabeth entrar decididamente con dos arreglos florales. La palidez de la muchacha al notar cómo se ponía en pie, le explicó que no esperaba encontrarlo allí. La joven se excusó como pudo, pidiendo perdón por entrar de esa forma allí. Dejó uno de los arreglos, antes de prácticamente salir corriendo no dejándole apenas decir un par de palabras.

Tras reponerse, decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a Georgi, para tomar algo. Subió hasta su corredor, y tocó a la puerta de su hermana. Escuchó un Will pasa en lugar de salir ella. Cuando entró, pudo notar que su habitación no había cambiado nada en comparación con la de su hermana. Todos sus motivos infantiles habían desaparecido, y estaba totalmente diferente. Georgiana estaba en medio de la habitación mirándolo sonriente esperando su opinión, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Parecía como si esperase que le gustase pero si no, era su decisión. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba, atrevido pero interesante.

Le ofreció su brazo aunque fuese ella quien tenían que indicarle a donde se tenían que dirigir. Le abrió la puerta para que pasase, y al hacerlo notó la luminosidad que salía de la sala. Al entrar le dio la impresión que estaba en medio de un claro día de primavera. Encima de la mesa pudo ver el otro arreglo floral que llevaba Elizabeth en la mano, pero ella aun no estaba allí. Al sonar las campanadas en el reloj, se abrió la puerta, apareciendo una azorada Lizzy. Se disculpó por la tardanza, a pesar de que había llegado puntual. Pero Darcy sabía que llevaba una segunda intención. Volvió a decir que no pasaba nada, y alabó de nuevo el buen gusto, comentando que ya había visto las habitaciones de Georgi. Y bromeó sobre que habían quitado los osos y las muñecas siendo todavía muy joven.

El ambiente se relajó después de la broma y desayunaron con normalidad. Después pasaron al salón para abrir los paquetes de Navidad. Georgiana quedó encantada con el diario. Era de piel con su nombre grabado. Su hermano en cambio le regaló un juego para el tocador compuesto por peine, cepillo y espejo de mano, grabado con sus iniciales, y una pulsera de plata adornada con pequeños con zafiros. Lizzy fue la siguiente en abrir sus paquetes. Georgi le había comprado unos adornos para hacerse los recogidos en el pelo. Por su parte, Darcy le regaló una primera edición de uno de sus libros favoritos y unos preciosos pendientes con diamantes engarzados. Realmente había comprado el juego completo con el collar, pero sabía que no lo iba a aceptar, por lo menos de momento. Aun así protestó. Ya el libro le había parecido excesivo.

Era el turno de él. De su hermana se encontró con un maletín para los documentos personales, con sus iniciales grabadas. También con una bufanda hecha por ella, delicadamente bordada. Cuando llegó el turno de abrir el paquete de Elizabeth, halló un marco con un retrato de Georgi. La modelo le comentó que lo había hecho la propia Lizzy y que había pensado en su despacho para colocarlo. Eso desde luego aumentaba todavía mas el valor del obsequio. Quizás no era el mas fiel en cuanto a parecido, pero si el que captaba mas el espíritu de su hermana. Le dio las gracias sinceramente, porque ese iba a ser uno de los regalos mas valiosos que iba a tener.

Georgi sugirió salir a dar un paseo, ya que el día había salido esplendido, antes de ir a la iglesia, pero su hermano le dijo que no, que Elizabeth salía de viaje. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas. Así que le indicó que en cuanto estuviese preparada, un carruaje la iba a llevar a casa de su hermana para pasar tres días. El día 29 esperaban tenerla de nuevo para la velada. La joven se emocionó. Al menos vería a Mary y a su madre. Georgiana se alegró por ella, aunque sabía que la echaría mucho de menos aunque solo fuesen cuatro días sin verla. Su hermano la miró comprensivamente y prometió dedicarle mas tiempo de lo que sería habitual. Elizabeth pensó entonces en que era ella quien la abandonaba, así que la abrazó diciendo que el tiempo pasaría volando, que cuidase de las plantas, aprendiese alguna de las partituras nuevas que le habían traído y que no se olvidase de la casa. Era ella la que tenía que organizar el menú esos días, y al menos colocar algunos ramos por la casa. Si no el despacho quedaría demasiado serio, le comentó riendo.

Rápidamente fue a cambiarse, encontrándose ya su equipaje preparado, y a su doncella esperándola con un traje de viaje en la mano. Así que en mucho menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, bajaba las escaleras. Los dos hermanos salieron a despedirla. El carruaje ya la aguardaba con dos muchachas de chaperonas, y un cochero con instrucciones minuciosas sobre las paradas a realizar. Mientras terminaban de subir el equipaje de la joven, dio las gracias manifestando el exceso de movilizar a tanta gente en un día tan señalado. Dio las últimas instrucciones a Georgina diciéndole que ya se había encargado del día de hoy, pero obligándola a prometer que se encargaría los restantes días. Con un suspiro, aceptó antes de abrazarse para despedirse de ella, encargando un saludo para sus familiares. El Sr. Darcy la ayudó a subir al coche, pero antes de que cerraran la puerta le dijo a Georgi que le enseñase el jardín en su ausencia. Sorprendido pensando que mas podrían haber hecho, solo pudo mirar a su hermana antes de volverse para despedir con la mano .

* * *

**Siento el retraso, pero he estado (y voy a estar) muy liada con el trabajo. Aun así espero subiros otro capítulo antes de que termine la semana.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y los ánimos insuflados. Es de agradecer el que alguien disfrute con este ejercicio de imaginación y me he reído con algunos de los comentarios. Siento no responder a todos personalmente pero supongo que me disculpareis si el tiempo lo dedico a editar otro capítulo.**

**Trini me dejó: Y si Lizzy no lo quiere me lo puedo pedir yo? Creo que muchas de las lectoras, y yo por supuesto te diría: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Eso faltaba! Desde luego que Jane Austen debe estar riéndose desde donde quiera que esté.**

**Respecto a quien se parece, está basado en el libro así que a la imaginación de cada una. Con los foros que hay donde nos "despellejamos" las unas a la otras escogiendo al mejor protagonista de las adaptaciones…**

**Centrándonos en la historia, si soy cruel. Acaba de llegar y ya los vuelvo a separar. Pero no me diréis que no es un detalle muy bonito por su parte. Acepta sacrificar sus deseos de estar con ella por hacer feliz a Lizzy.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Uno de los carruajes de la familia enfiló hacia el sudoeste en cuanto pasaron el pueblo de Lambton. No era exactamente el mismo camino que el usado para dirigirse a Londres. Sentada y cubierta con una manta para abrigarse, a pesar de que el día había salido soleado, había estado bastante absorta en el paisaje, mientras recorrían las tierras de Pemberley. Ella no había viajado mucho, pero hasta la fecha, era el sitio mas encantador en el que había estado. Quizás el resto del condado era demasiado agreste, pero esa zona era deliciosa. Siempre le habían gustado las zonas boscosas, y en el último medio año había ido recorriendo muchas de las zonas del parque, pero aun tardaría bastante tiempo en conocerlo todo.

A las muchachitas sentadas enfrente solo las había escuchado al saludarla al subir al carruaje. Una de ellas, la conocía de la casa. En cambio la otra era bastante joven, y no recordaba haberla visto. Lo que si se notaba era que debían ser hermanas, por su parecido. Conociendo que tendría muchas horas por delante, decidió interesarse por ellas. Al fin y al cabo hoy era el día de Navidad, y estaban viajando en lugar de estar con sus familias. Así se enteró de su historia, de que la mayor trabajaba desde hace tiempo con la familia Darcy mientras que su hermana había empezado de ayudante hacía menos de un mes. Que el joven lacayo que también viajaban con ellas era su hermano, y que realmente estaban muy contentas porque les daba la oportunidad de ver a sus primos durante unos días y con una gratificación extra.

Los cambios de caballos se realizaron rápidamente, y únicamente en la tercera posada estuvieron algo mas de tiempo para probar algún bocado y tomar una bebida caliente. Pero dado que todos estaban ansiosos por llegar cuanto antes, nadie se retrasaba. Así poco antes de las 5 divisaron el pueblo donde se situaba la parroquia del marido de Mary. Parecía de un tamaño parecido a Meryton, lo que explicaba la existencia de varias tiendas y un par de modistas tal y como le habían informado por carta. Entraron por una zona donde se situaban casas familiares de un tamaño aceptable. Al parecer, no había ninguna gran mansión por los alrededores, pero si un número significativo de familias con suficientes ingresos como para haber una comunidad activa en cuanto reuniones sociales, algo imprescindible en la vida de su madre.

Dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño parque, se alzaba la iglesia, de proporciones bastante generosas. Seguramente sería la única, de ahí su tamaño. Hacia uno de los laterales se encontraba una casa aparentemente recién arreglada. Los postigos de las ventanas parecían llevar poco tiempo pintados, y aunque no debería ser muy grande, se la veía muy cuidada. El carruaje giró para tomar un pequeño camino empedrado que conducía a ella. Delante de la puerta paró, bajando rápidamente a abrirle la puerta el lacayo. Por otro lado, una doncella abría la puerta de la casa para dejarla entrar. Al vestíbulo llegaba una apresurada Mary a saludarla. Por la hora que era debería estar cambiándose para la cena. Se abrazaron, comprobando como su hermana pequeña parecía feliz de tenerla en su casa. Mientras tanto habían bajado su equipaje, y el lacayo esperaba una indicación para dejarlo en el lugar correspondiente. Guiado por la doncella subió escaleras arriba, seguido por su hermana mayor, que se encargaría de deshacer el equipaje antes de marcharse.

Mary le preguntó si quería tomar algo o subía a cambiarse ya para la cena, pues en teoría en poco menos de 20 minutos estarían reunidos. Podría entonces saludar a su madre y al resto de la familia. Lizzy consideró que por su culpa no deberían retrasar las costumbres, por lo que siguió al piso superior a su hermana. Cuando llegó a una puerta, le indicó que alojaría en ella. Pero tendría que compartirla, pues era su propia habitación. La joven se sorprendió un poco, no porque le importase tener que compartirla, sino porque creía que la casa tenía una habitación de invitados, aunque también era posible que dado lo inesperado de su viaje, ya alguien mas de la familia de su marido estuviese alojado en la casa. E indicándole que si necesitaba algo la avisase, continuó ella por el corredor.

Al abrir la puerta, y sin tiempo de reaccionar, fue abrazada hasta dejarla casi sin respiración por una joven en ropa interior. El olor, el pelo rubio, solo podía ser de una persona. Ante ella, con los ojos azules llorosos, estaba su queridísima hermana Jane. No podía creerlo. Estaba también allí. Después de seis meses sin verse, eran incapaces de decir nada, solo se quedaron abrazadas durante unos minutos. Fueron interrumpidas por la joven, que habiendo deshecho el equipaje y con un vestido preparado, la instaba a dejarse hacer para no llegar tarde. Apenas tenían tiempo, y había que quitarse el traje de viaje, peinarse y volverse a vestir. Se disculpó al darse cuenta, al fin y al cabo la muchacha también se iría cuando la dejase lista. Así que mientras se lavaba, le pidió que ayudase a su hermana mayor a terminar de vestirse. Al conocer que era esa joven la señorita Bennet, le dio una nota, tal y como le habían indicado.

Mientras terminaban de arreglar a Lizzy, Jane abrió el sobre lacrado para leer atentamente el contenido. Tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo entre sus cosas, aunque no dijo nada. Terminaron apenas un minuto antes de la hora de la cena. A pesar de que le habían empaquetado los vestidos mas sencillos, la calidad de los mismos resaltaban entre los que usaban habitualmente en su familia con lo que intentó eliminar todo tipo de adorno extra. Optó por unos antiguos pendientes sencillos y no se colocó nada mas. Incluso en su cabello no llevaba ningún tipo de horquilla o broche visto. Aun así, Jane le dedicó unos sinceros cumplidos, pero claro para ella siempre había sido preciosa, aun vestida con un saco.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, le dio las gracias a la joven que volvería en unos días a hacer el equipaje y recogerla, a pesar de que Lizzy consideraba que no era necesario lo primero, pero ella tenía unas ordenes que cumplir y lo haría fielmente. Salieron al corredor rápidamente, o llegarían tarde, y bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido posible pero que no provocase una regañina de su madre. Se dejó conducir hasta el salón de donde salía un rumor de varias voces. Al entrar se encontró que en uno de los sofás estaban sentadas Kitty y Lydia junto a su madre. Las jóvenes se levantaron enseguida a saludarla, alegres pero muy mesuradas para ser las dos alocadas niñas que siempre habían sido. Su madre se levantó después para saludarla ligeramente e indicarle que era la que mejor lucía, para a continuación continuar la conversación con sus hijas pequeñas. Esto dejó bastante desconcertada a Lizzy. Vale que también hacía mucho que no veía a sus otras hijas, pero llevaban desde ayer en la casa, mientras que la recién llegada era ella. Mary intentó salvar la situación llevándola donde se encontraba su marido que junto a su madre y hermana se habían quedado en un discreto segundo plano entendiendo que al verse la familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fuese normal el saludo entre ellos primero. Al primero lo había visto en casa de sus tíos en unas cuantas ocasiones. Era serio, pero amable. Madre e hija la recibieron cordialmente. Se las notaba agradables y parecían congeniar bastante con Mary. Se alegró de ello. Siempre había sido la mas solitaria de las hermanas. Y además tenía que agradecerle el detalle de ceder incluso su habitación para poder alojar a toda su familia.

No tardaron mucho en que los avisasen para la cena, así que pasaron al comedor. Al ser todo el mundo de la familia, no fue lo formal que hubiese exigido la etiqueta, pero desde luego su madre no podía quejarse sobre los manjares servidos. Sentada entre Jane y Kitty, pudo maravillarse por el cambio realizado por sus hermanas pequeñas. Sus modales, el tono de voz, eran ya mas propios de unas señoritas. Y aunque aun les faltaba pulirlos un poco, apenas podía dar crédito de que alguien las hubiese conseguido domar a esas alturas de su vida. También hubo algún momento triste, cuando recordaron al cabeza de familia, pero pudo decirse que casi toda la velada fue agradable.

Se enteró por Jane de que el viaje había sido de improviso. Había recibido una nota del Sr. Darcy proponiéndole acercarlas hasta allí para darle a ella una sorpresa, aprovechando las vacaciones escolares. Ella había hablado con los tíos que habían dado el visto bueno y mandado una carta urgente a Mary. Por tanto el día 23 habían salido de Londres, pernoctando en el camino, y llegando el día 24 a media mañana. Así la primera parte habían viajado juntos los dos carruajes, para separarse después del desayuno del día de Nochebuena.

Mary tocó un poco de música, al igual que su cuñada. Lizzy prefirió declinar, temía mas indirectas de su madre, de las ya escuchadas sobre su ropa, el carruaje, los lacayos, la mansión donde vivía... Y eso que se había acostumbrado a tocar todos los días, primero por imposición de Georgi que la obligaba, y después por gusto propio.

Se retiró a descansar un poco mas pronto que de costumbre. El viaje había sido cansado, pero no lo suficiente. Pero así tendría oportunidad de hablar a solas con Jane. Se quitaron sus trajes y soltaron los cabellos. Era divertido volver a compartir habitación como en casa de sus tíos. Jane quería saber por sus labios todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses y que tal se encontraba. Exteriormente la veía bien. Las ojeras permanentes de los últimos meses que habían compartido, habían desaparecido. Su cara volvía a tener unas mejillas sonrosadas, señal de que había vuelto a su vieja costumbre de salir de paseo. Y a pesar de que habían tenido una correspondencia frecuente, todavía no podía creerse que hubiera superado su pavor a los caballos. También notaba el cariño con el que hablaba de la Srta. Darcy y que no nombraba a su hermano. Pero no quería forzarla a entrar en ese tema, no aún. Le contó el contenido de la nota, donde la invitaban a irse con ella a Pemberley unos días, antes de regresar con sus hermanas a Londres. Lizzy se quedó sorprendida por la gentileza. La idea de disfrutar de su hogar con Jane era algo tan inimaginable como deliciosa. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la palabra que había usado. No había pensado en mansión, ni su residencia, ni casa, sino una palabra que tenía un significado mas profundo.

* * *

**Chicas, por favor, que modales son esos. Compórtensen como es debido.**

**Hasta pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

La noche había dejado una nueva capa de nieve en el pueblo. Así nadie se atrevería a salir a pasear con ella. Pero no importaba, quería disfrutar de su familia todos los minutos de los días que tenía. Sin embargo esos pensamientos se fueron evaporando poco a poco. La mañana en las habitaciones de su madre se iba haciendo cada vez mas sofocante. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había mordido la lengua para no saltar y poder responder mesuradamente. Lo mismo la criticaba por ir con esos vestidos tan caros, cuando los que había tenido hasta ahora estaban muy bien, como por estar ejerciendo de ama de llaves para una gente tan antipática. Parecía no comprender que no todo era culpa de ella. Vale que había tenido la oportunidad de estar casada y seguir viviendo todos en Longbourn, pero ella no era la responsable de que no hubiesen ahorrado durante toda su vida para quedar en la posición por la que habían tenido que pasar. Después alguien las habían ayudado, y aun así era capaz de criticarlo ferozmente. No podía hacerle entender que si tenía esas habitaciones, y la educación de las pequeñas era gracias al empleo que le había dado. Y que incluso ella estaba ahora mejor preparada para el futuro. Tanto Jane como sus otras hermanas intentaban razonar con ella o dirigir la conversación hacia otros temas, pues podían ver la injusticia con la que estaba tratando tanto a Lizzy como a la familia Darcy, pues incluso las antes alocadas Kitty y Lydia parecían estar contentas con la situación actual, a pesar de las muchas protestas de los meses pasados.

Después de una de la muchas salidas de Mary con el objeto de supervisar el funcionamiento de la casa, pues parecía ser tan perfeccionista en ese tema como toda su vida, apareció su marido para indicar que iba a salir a comentar algunas cosas de la parroquia a una familia situada a poco mas de 2 millas. Suponía que dada la climatología y la distancia nadie querría acompañarlo. Rápidamente Mary sugirió que solamente Lizzy podría hacerlo, si quería. La joven miró agradecida a su hermana. Un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien para calmarse, así que salió dispuesta a arreglarse rápidamente, con el calzado apropiado y un buen abrigo.

Nada mas salir de la casa, la joven le agradeció a su cuñado la oportunidad que le ofrecía. El se limitó a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa y a decir que no era nada. Al fin y cabo Mary le había dicho que era una excelente andarina, y así tendría compañía, aunque eso no parecía ser imprescindible para el joven. Comprendía que se hubiese fijado en su hermana ya que eran ambos muy parecidos. Trabajadores con ahínco y grandes lectores. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en su próximo sermón y atendiendo los asuntos de su parroquia. Algo desgarbado, no podría describirse como guapo, pero tenía un aire intelectual que le sentaba muy bien. Vestía de una forma tradicional y sobria, y aunque no era un excelente conversador, si se notaba que era culto. Pero Elizabeth ya había aprendido a valorar los silencios dentro de una conversación, por lo que no se sentía incómoda en esas situaciones. Es mas, disfrutaba quizás mas de estar al aire libre.

El camino se le hizo corto. Apenas se cruzaron con un par de personas a las que les fue presentada como su cuñada la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet, provocando algunos cumplidos a la dama. Desde luego los dos caminantes formaban una curiosa pareja. El con su traje y abrigo oscuro algo pasado de moda y Elizabeth con su elegante abrigo y su sombrero de colores claros. En su destino fueron recibidos con algo de sorpresa, pues a pesar de conocer al párroco, no suponía que se aventurase a salir con tanta nieve y muchos menos acompañado de una joven tan refinada, pero por lo mismo, la agasajaron enseguida con te y dulces. Lizzy se divertía pensando en lo que unas ropas podían engañar. Pero claro, lo que no podía imaginar era de lo que se enteró después en el camino de vuelta. El joven le indicó que hoy esa familia sería envidiada por haber conocido a la famosa Srta. Bennet, amiga íntima de la Srta. Darcy de Pemberley. Curiosa ante semejantes noticias, le informó que era obra de su madre, y que se podía decir que era una celebridad entre sus amistades. Aquello la dejó mas confusa. La misma que la criticaba por casi todo últimamente, creaba una imagen idealizada de ella entre sus conocidos. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión que hizo carcajear a su acompañante. Había varios solteros que consideraba interesantes para casarla. Así se enteró de que en la ciudad había varios caballeros con rentas de un par de miles de libras. Es más, uno de ellos era una de las personas con las que se había cruzado, un señor ya de mediana edad, viudo y sin hijos. Desde luego que su madre era imposible. Pero al menos le había vuelto el buen humor.

Al regresar, y después de soltar su abrigo, acudió al salón donde estaban toda la familia reunida. Con toda la intención del mundo, dijo que había sido un paseo muy agradable e incluso le habían presentado a varias personas como al Sr. Wise, un caballero encantador y que parecía muy gentil. Jane la miró algo desconcertada por el comentario. Mary se puso algo pálida, para a continuación toser para evitar la risa que estaba a punto de soltar. Y su madre… parecía un gato ante un plato de leche. Las dos horas siguientes estuvo escuchando las perfecciones del caballero. No es que fuese una conversación estupenda, pero al menos había olvidado todos sus reproches.

Cuando salió con su hermana mayor para ayudar a Mary, esta última le preguntó que si lo había hecho a propósito. Por respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa. Así las tres pudieron reír abiertamente. Jane, a veces tan ingenua, le había sorprendido ese comentario tan halagador a un caballero que acababa de conocer, y mas delante de su madre, pero puede que la distancia hubiese hecho olvidar ciertas cosas.

La velada por tanto fue mucho mas amena, aunque creía que ya conocía la vida entera no solo del Sr. Wise, sino también, de la mitad de las familias de la zona. Es mas si llega a quedarse un par de días mas, ya habrían organizado una velada o un baile para presentar a semejantes joyas en la región. Así que tendrían que conformarse con las dos pequeñas, pues Jane ya había comunicado que estaba invitada a pasar unos días con Lizzy. Algunos comentarios envidiosos salieron, pero ante las perspectivas de una baile, pronto fueron olvidados.

* * *

Los dos siguientes días pasaron. Por la mañana salió con Jane y Mary, y aprovechó para realizar algunas compras para sus hermanas pequeñas. Unos juegos de guantes nuevos y algunas cintas seguro que serían bien recibidos. También había pensado dejarse olvidados un par de vestidos que la doncella de su madre retocaría. Sabía que no le importaría a Georgiana, siempre ella tan generosa, y aunque no fuesen de gala, con un par de pequeñas modificaciones podrían pasar como tales. La sería Mary incluso bromeó que hasta los de día que llevaba eran mas elegantes que la mayoría de trajes de gala de la comarca, aunque viendo los escaparates de las tiendas no sabía si no sería cierto. Pero tampoco era cuestión de volver sin equipaje… Lamentablemente esas horas que faltaron de casa, fueron las utilizadas por algunos habitantes de la zona, incluido alguno de los seleccionados por su madre, para hacer visitas de cortesía. ¡Era verdaderamente deplorable ser la responsable de semejantes decepciones! Las veladas por el contrario continuaron siendo familiares, mucho mas tranquilas de lo que a su madre le hubiese gustado, pues veía que no tenía oportunidades para que sus hijas mayores conocieran candidatos.

Llegó el día 29 y con él la hora de la despedida. Agradeció a Mary y a su marido por las atenciones que le habían dedicado. Además, no sabía cuando los volvería a volver a ver. De todas formas los dejaba en compañía mutua, y se notaba que había sincero afecto entre ellos. Mary había aprendido a ser mas comunicativa, y se la veía feliz con su casa, su parroquia, ayudando a su marido y en compañía del resto de la familia. Dio un beso a su madre, que la riñó ligeramente por no quedarse a conocer a los caballeros de la zona, y abrazó a sus hermanas pequeñas a quienes creía que podría volver a ver dentro de poco, pues suponía que en no mucho tiempo volverían por Londres. Antes de subir al carruaje, les indicó que tenían una sorpresa en su habitación. Allí había dejado los dos vestidos, las cintas y los guantes.

* * *

La nieve se había fundido, con lo que el viaje fue más rápido. No podían hablar de nada importante, pues iban acompañadas y siempre habían sido muy discretas. Así que sobre todo hablaron de Charlotte y de los conocidos de Meryton, pues aunque no tenían contacto nada mas que con la primera, ésta les informaba puntualmente. Era como la única ancla que las unía a su antigua vida. Su tía solo se escribía con su madre y por tanto solo Jane se enteraba de alguna de las novedades que le facilitaba. En cambio, en las posadas donde pararon a realizar los cambios de caballo, se sentaban solas, con sus acompañantes lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie las molestara pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener intimidad. Entonces los temas eran mas familiares, la felicidad de Mary, la conducta de su madre, y el cambio dado por las pequeñas. Incluso ante el Sr. Darcy habían tenido un comportamiento mas que aceptable. Habían compartido las paradas y la cena durante el viaje, y se había interesado por los avances de Kitty y Lydia. Habían hablado bastante, de las ultimas noticias que había recibido de ella, de su vida en Londres… Al fin y al cabo, el conocía la situación, y no tenía que avergonzarse de hablar libremente de sus primos y de las clases que daba. También ella se había interesado por su viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Lambton, el sol ya estaba declinando. Ambas muchachas se sentían excitadas. Lizzy por regresar, Jane por ver el sitio del que tanto había leído y donde su hermana se notaba que era feliz. Quizás el cochero también se sentía alegre por regresar porque no tardaron mucho en cruzar la reja que indicaba el comienzo del parque. A pesar de que conocía la grandiosidad de la finca, no estaba preparada para lo que veía. Después de muchos minutos, por fin divisaron la casa a lo lejos. Con los últimos rayos de sol iluminándola, se la veía impresionante. Ninguna había hablado desde que pisaron Pemberley, pero podía ver el asombre de su hermana cuando la miró. Cuando pararon delante de la casa, ya estaban esperándolas. En cuanto descendieron, Georgina la abrazó. El saludo con el Sr. Darcy fue mas mesurado. Ambos recibieron cordialmente a Jane y pasaron al vestíbulo, pues el frio comenzaba a ser intenso en el exterior. A pesar de que era ya la hora de subir a cambiarse, las convencieron para tomar un té. Si se retrasaban media hora en la cena era algo que ya estaba previsto. Así que fueron a la sala de música donde enseguida lo sirvieron. Georgina , en su entusiasmo, no hacía mas que preguntar, con lo que final su hermano tuvo que intervenir para sosegarla un poco y dejarlas que respirasen. Sonrojada, pidió perdón, justificándose en que la había echado mucho de menos y eso que su hermano había sido muy amable dedicándole menos tiempo a la finca y mas a ella de lo que debería. También suponía que la Sra. Reynolds se alegraría de su vuelta, porque creía que su intento de cumplir con lo prometido no había salido muy bien. Todos los días había sugerido cambios en el menú por no ligar bien los ingredientes. Lizzy sonrió, Georgi podía ser a veces muy atrevida en sus elecciones, y el ama de llaves muy tradicional. Además, todavía seguía viendo a la joven como a una niña. Ante su comentario de que esperaba que al menos no hubiese dejado morir las plantas, Darcy habló asegurándole que podía dar su palabra de que había trabajado en el jardín todas las mañanas. Además habían tomado allí el tentempié del mediodía, todas las jornadas. Ahora a quien se les subieron los colores fue a Lizzy, esa información equivalía a dar su aprobado al cambio.

Tomado algo para calentarse, se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones. Cuando le pregunto a Georgi por la habitación de su hermana para acompañarla personalmente a la zona de invitados, esta le dijo que tenía preparada la que estaba al lado de la suya. Jane no entendía lo que significaba. Lo comprendió cuando entró en ella. Era mas grande que toda una planta de la casa de sus tíos. Una joven la esperaba con el baño preparado, y con su equipaje ya guardado. Tras colocarle el corsé, comenzó a realizarle un elaborado recogido. Por último, terminó abrochándole el vestido pocos segundos antes de que Lizzy entrase por su puerta para recogerla. Siempre había sido la mas guapa de la familia, pero estaba preciosa con el nuevo peinado. Bajaron al salón, donde suponía que las estarían esperando. Efectivamente ahí estaban los dos hermanos, sentados en uno de los sofás, charlando tranquilamente.

Al verlas entrar, el caballero rápidamente se levantó para saludarlas y acompañarlas hasta sus asientos mientras los avisaban para la cena. Jane agradeció sinceramente la invitación de nuevo, así como alabó lo poco que había visto de la casa. Pero casi acusaron a Lizzy de ser la responsable de que todo luciese tan bien, al menos la decoración navideña. Le indicaron que ahora pasarían al comedor familiar, del cual si habían sido responsables las dos jóvenes moradoras de la mansión. Cuando los llamaron, Darcy ofreció su brazo a la invitada para escoltarla. Acompañándola hasta su diestra, la joven protestó indicando que no podía aceptar los honores correspondientes a la Srta. Darcy, pero no sirvió de nada. De esta forma Lizzy se sentó frente al dueño de la casa. Después de la deliciosa cena, la cual había transcurrido en medio de una agradable charla, regresaron al salón. Allí, enseguida le pidieron a Georgiana que tocase alguna de las canciones nuevas que había practicado durante esos días. A pesar de los pocos días transcurridos, se notaba que la muchacha había puesto todo su empeño en aprenderla para cuando su amiga volviera. Después le solicitó a Elizabeth que se uniese a ella para cantar y tocar a dúo. Jane quedó maravillada. Su hermana siempre había tenido buena voz, pero no la mostraba muy a menudo. Su repertorio era bonito, pero de canciones sencillas. Ahora en cambio, parecía haberlo ampliado tanto en dificultad, como en variedad. No llegaba a la maestría de su joven compañera, pero desde luego que no la deslucía en absoluto. También notó como el otro espectador presente disfrutaba enormemente con la actuación. No estaba muy segura de hasta donde llegaba el aprecio por Lizzy, pero por la forma en que la miraba, le hacía sospechar que sentía algo mas que amistad o un ligero cariño por ella. En cuanto a la Srta. Darcy, podía ver claramente como adoraba a su hermana.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Ya regresó el Darcy original de esta historia (ni el clonado , ni el fotocopiado, que teneis unas ocurrencias... Y encima lo quereis matar ahogado) Por favor... **

**Hasta pronto. Espero vuestro comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

El penúltimo día del año amaneció espléndido. A pesar de lo parecía la noche anterior, no había nevado con lo que los caminos estaban suficientemente despejados como para pasear. Había decidido sugerir salir a caballo, para que Jane pudiese ver mas el parque, pero eso sería después de desayunar.

Tras vestirse, bajó a buscar a la Sra. Reynolds, para dejar todo lo relativo a la casa preparado. Estaba segura de que Georgi agradecería poder olvidarse hoy de menús, flores, criados o de solucionar cualquier duda que tuviesen. Además tenía que averiguar si ya habían preparado algo para la Nochevieja. Después se acercó al jardín de invierno, a revisar que podría utilizar para hacer algunos centros y comprobar sus macetas favoritas. Aunque sabía que el jardinero podía hacerlo, el estar tres días fuera, había hecho que lo echara de menos.

* * *

Esta vez tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, no quería volver a repetir el papelón de la última vez. Dentro en cambio, alguien la había estado esperando ver aparecer, como si fuese el sol. Y se vio recompensado. Pocos minutos antes de ser la hora de subir a desayunar, ahí estaba ella, con su vaporoso vestido claro y algunos pequeños rizos escapándose del recogido. Saludándolo cordialmente, pudo ver su pequeño gesto de satisfacción al ver su regalo sobre la mesa. Y a él le encantaba que se acordase de la habitación donde pasaba tantas horas para dejar un detalle diario. Aprovechando la proximidad de la hora acordada no la dejó escapar. Decidió escoltarla hasta el saloncillo de desayunos y así poder sentir como apoyaba delicadamente sus dedos en su brazo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba perdido. Lo había embrujado hacía tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin pensar en ella. Aún así, hoy tenía que hablarle para comunicarle una noticia que no sabía cómo se la iba a tomar.

Al poco de llegar, apareció Jane acompañada de Georgi. La joven la había ido a buscar suponiendo que Lizzy habría bajado mucho antes, como así había sido. Desayunaron tranquilamente, con los rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas, haciendo casi innecesaria la chimenea. Al finalizar, Darcy las dejó para dirigirse al despacho, pues tenía muchos temas pendientes con el administrador después de tanto tiempo ausente. Elizabeth propuso entonces salir a caballo. Jane comentó que no había traído ropa adecuada, algo que las demás dijeron que tenía rápida solución. Pero Georgiana comentó que se quedaría tocando. Aunque le hubiese gustado unirse a ellas, por un lado tenía que practicar y por otro, había quedado con su hermano en dejarlas un poco de tiempo para que estuviesen solas. Por tanto, mientras las dos jóvenes fueron a cambiarse de ropa, ella pidió que preparasen su yegua y la de la Srta. Bennet.

* * *

Desde la ventana de su despacho pudo ver a las dos jóvenes tomar uno de los senderos del parque a caballo. Sonrió pensando que la Srta. Bennet debía estar pensando lo mismo que él al ver a Elizabeth, con una postura perfecta, poner a su montura a trote ligero. Nadie podría decir que hace 6 meses hubiera huido de esa invitación. Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El trabajo esperaba, a pesar de que al igual que a Georgiana, no le hubiese importado para nada compartir esa excursión.

* * *

Las dos hermanas rodearon el lago y tomaron un sendero que corría paralelo al rio. De todo lo que conocía del parque, era quizás su sendero favorito, y el que solía recorrer al menos la primera milla cuando iba a pie. Haciendo paradas en diversos puntos, Lizzy le iba explicando a su hermana las diferentes vistas. En lo alto de una de las colinas, desde donde divisaban un paisaje espectacular con el lago y la mansión al fondo, desmontaron para descansar un rato. Allí, en un claro del bosque donde el sol podía calentar la tierra sin impedimentos, tomaron asiento sobre una manta, mientras sus monturas buscaban algunas de las hierbas que sobrevivían al invierno. Fueron momentos de conversación privada, que comenzaron con los halagos al lugar, y a Georgiana. Antes de que Jane pudiese incluir a su hermano, Lizzy hábilmente sacó el tema de las pequeñas reuniones a las que había acudido su hermana, y si había conocido a un Sr. Wise. Negándolo, le pidió que no cambiase de conversación. Sonrojada, le contestó que no lo hacía aunque ambas sabía que no era cierto. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Lizzy retomó el tema diciendo que acababa de volver. Seguía siendo tan amable y atento como cuando se marchó, aunque ahora, con todo lo que Georgiana le había contado durante su ausencia, era como si lo conociese desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había hecho mucho por ellas y le estaba agradecida. Podía decir incluso que le apreciaba, pero nada mas. Por lo menos en estos momentos. Además, sería una locura enamorarse de alguien a quien se había rechazado, a pesar de que reconoció que él sentía cierto afecto por ella, pero seguramente sería agradecimiento por su hermana, nada mas. Jane no dijo nada, aunque no se creía la mitad de sus palabras. Esperaba por el bien de su hermana, que él sintiese algo mas por ella, porque lo que es Lizzy, iba camino de enamorase aunque no lo admitiese. La defensa de él que había hecho ante su madre, fue mucho mas apasionada que si le fuese indiferente. Si no, hubiera sido mejor que se dejasen de ver tan a menudo, pero compartiendo casa, era algo muy complicado.

Montaron de nuevo para volver. Habiendo dejado a Georgi en la casa, querían regresar para el tentempié del mediodía. Por lo mismo, no habían cogido provisiones. A menos de una milla de la mansión, pudieron ver como un jinete se acercaba a ellas. Lizzy lo reconoció enseguida, su estatura y su caballo no dejaban lugar a dudas. Pidió permiso para escoltarlas, ya que venía de visitar unas obras con el administrador. Lo que no comentó es que había dado un pequeño rodeo con la esperanza de encontrarlas en el camino de vuelta.

Fueron hasta los establos, en lugar de desmontar en la puerta de la mansión. Lizzy se había acostumbrado a ir siempre a buscar su montura y devolverla allí, tras ofrecerle algo de los bolsillos. Incluso algunos días la cepillaba, para tal y como le había dicho su profesor, el animal la conociese. Por tanto, siguiendo sus hábitos, le ofreció algo dulce. Lo que Darcy no podía suponer, es que su hosco caballo, que solo dejaba acercarse a él y a uno de los muchacho que lo sacaba en su ausencia, acudiese como corderito a por una caricia de la dama. A este paso, no quedaría nada que no sucumbiese a sus encantos. Ante sus protestas por el abandono, Elizabeth reconoció que lo había estado sobornando durante su ausencia. Al principio la había ignorado, pero poco a poco se había ido acercando, y ya venía a saludarla en cuanto aparecía por el establo. Jane ante semejante descripción, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para que no pudiesen ver su sonrisa. No sabía exactamente si hablaba del caballo o del jinete, y por la forma en que miró a Elizabeth el dueño del animal, parecía estar pensando en lo mismo.

Dando un paseo por los jardines, ahora desprovistos de hojas, llegaron hasta el vestíbulo. Allí las damas se encaminaron a cambiarse, no sin antes Elizabeth hablar con la Sra. Reynolds con el objeto de que preparasen el ligero almuerzo en el jardín de invierno. Antes de bajar, en el primer piso recogieron a Georgi, en la habitación de estudio, que ni las había oído llamar a la puerta ensimismada como estaba con su música. Tras los primeros minutos de sentir abatimiento por no acompañarlas, todos esos sentimientos de tristeza habían desaparecido tocando su piano. Aun así, se alegró de verlas. A pesar del poco tiempo que había compartido con Jane, sabía muchas cosas de ella, y quizás la veía con los mismo ojos que Elizabeth, por lo que su timidez había sido dejada a un lado.

Conforme iban paseando por los corredores, le iban mostrando a Jane algunas de las estancias de la casa, pues apenas conocía una mínima parte de la misma. El comedor, el salón de baile, la salita de dibujar y la biblioteca no podían faltar. Pues aunque no era ni de lejos tan buena lectora como su hermana, si sabía apreciar los libros. Al pasar por delante del despacho del Sr. Darcy, Georgi tocó a la puerta para poder pasar. Tenía la intención, por un lado de recogerlo, y por otro de enseñarle el retrato que había dibujado su hermana. La joven estaba sorprendida por las nuevas habilidades de su hermana, que de pequeña no se había acercado a los lápices de dibujar, y las clases de equitación no le habían durado ni 3 horas. Bromeó con Georgiana preguntándole que qué habían hecho con la Lizzy que conocía.

* * *

En el comedor del jardín, realizaron la comida del mediodía. Con los rayos de sol calentando tibiamente la zona acristalada, parecían trasladarse a otra época del año, gracias también a la frondosidad de las plantas que lo adornaban. Construido como un invernadero, engañaban su ciclo vital, provocando que muchas de ellas estuviesen en flor. Junto al jardinero, Lizzy había realizado una distribución de colores y olores que hacían muy agradable el encontrarse allí, pero lejos del estado algo salvaje en que se encontraba hace unos meses.

Tras la parada, las tres muchachas se trasladaron a la sala de dibujo, no sin antes pedirle Darcy a Elizabeth que pasase por su despacho antes de subir a cambiarse para la cena. Por la forma en que se lo había dicho, comprendió que debía ser algo importante, pero decidió que no pensaría en ello hasta conocer de que se trataba. En el saloncito, las dos hermanas estuvieron posando mientras Georgiana las dibujaba, aunque Lizzy saliera unas cuantas veces a supervisar algunos detalles de la casa que no la tenía muy convencida. Jane miraba asombrada como se manejaba. Ambas habían sido aleccionadas por su madre, pero podía ver la diferencia entre manejar una casa mediana como la de Longbourn a una mansión como la de Pemberley, y como su hermana se había adaptado. Además notaba que la Srta. Darcy no parecía atraerle mucho el encargarse de supervisar el funcionamiento, aunque si ponía interés en todo lo que Elizabeth le decía.

* * *

Tal y como había acordado, tocó en el despacho del dueño de la casa media hora antes de la hora a la que habitualmente subían. Enseguida le dieron el pase y la invitaron a tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones frente a la mesa. El caballero había dejado los libros que parecían de contabilidad a un lado, y cogido una carta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del escritorio. Esa mañana había recibido una carta, comentó e hizo una pausa antes de añadir que era de Charles Bingley. Lizzy no dijo nada. Aunque su nombre había rondado por su mente, sobre todo los últimos días al estar con su hermana, nadie lo había vuelto a nombrar desde poco después del fallecimiento de su padre, cuando su madre aun tenía esperanzas de que Jane lo cazase, a pesar de que no lo había vuelto a ver desde que se marcharon de Herefordshire. El volver a oír ese nombre le traía a la mente penosos recuerdos. La tristeza de Jane, la amargura de lo ocurrido en Kent… Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando que dijera algo, y que seguramente llevaba algunos minutos callada, porque su interlocutor la estaba mirando algo ansioso por su silencio. Disculpándose, se interesó por el contenido tal y como parecía que esperaba. Haciendo un pequeño resumen, le indicó que no lo había visto desde antes de salir de viaje en el mes de mayo. Después en el poco tiempo que había estado en Londres no había coincidido con él. Ahora habían ido a visitar a sus parientes de la zona de Escocia, y, enterándose de que ya había regresado, y se encontraba en Pemberley, quería pasar a saludarlo de camino a Londres. Por tanto, y según lo que decía, el día 2 a media mañana llegaría con sus hermanas y su cuñado. Y saldrían el día 5.

El encontrarse con la Srta. Bingley durante algo mas de 48 horas no era algo que precisamente le entusiasmase, pero en esos momentos por quien estaba preocupada era por su hermana. En estos instantes no sabía exactamente si le informaba para estar sobreaviso, o dada su opinión sobre el tema, para que Jane se marchase antes de que llegaran los nuevos visitantes. En principio estaba prevista su vuelta el día 3, con el objeto de recoger a sus hermanas y partir muy temprano el día 4 con dirección a Londres. Las pequeñas empezaban de nuevo el día 5 sus obligaciones en el colegio, y aunque quizás fuese algo agotador hacerlo en una única jornada, todas querían pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntas.

Darcy la miraba mientras ella procesaba la información. No le cabía ninguna duda de que estaba pensando en su hermana. Aunque después de tanto tiempo seguramente ambos habían superado la situación, sabía por carne propia que no siempre ocurría así, aunque ellos hacía mucho mas tiempo que no se habían visto. Además, Lizzy le había reconocido que los sentimientos de su hermana no habían sido una ligera inclinación, con lo que sin verlos juntos, no podrían conocer como estaba la situación. Y puede que Jane Bennet no quisiera pasar por ella.

Así que con toda la suavidad que le fue posible encontrar, le indicó que creía que debería de informar a su hermana en privado, ya que quizás le incomodase recibir la noticia en público o enterarse por algún comentario de la servidumbre. Por supuesto que eso no cambiaba los planes de su estancia, pero que si ella opinaba lo contrario solo tenía que avisarle y podría salir un día antes.

Lizzy lo miró, algo dudosa sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, pero comprendiendo que no tenía porque poner en cuestión sus palabras, que no le había dado motivos para ello y que sería injusta. Aún así decidió cerciorarse hablando claro, que si la estancia de su hermana podía provocar un trastorno... Ni la dejó terminar. Ni por asomo se le habría ocurrido ofender a Elizabeth. Ya había comprendido su error hacía muchos meses, y amarla suponía aceptarla con sus defectos, y precisamente tener una hermana como la Srta. Bennet no era uno de ellos. En las pocas horas que había coincido con ella durante el último mes, había comprendido la verdad de lo que decía Elizabeth, de que se parecía mucho a Georgi. Inocente, de gran corazón pero sin la timidez que caracterizaba a su hermana. Con su belleza, si hubiese nacido en una familia de alta cuna, y una gran dote, hubiera tenido centenares de proposiciones. Por tanto, firmemente, le aseguró que su hermana era bienvenida ahora y en el futuro, encontrándose con o sin otros invitados, fueran quienes fuesen. Y la mirada que recibió de él, le hizo entender que había sido una estúpida al imaginarse lo contrario. Se sonrojó avergonzada, pero él la entendía. Continuó en un tono mas bajo, sobre que las personas, a veces se equivocaban, pero si se reconocía, había que intentar enmendar esos errores y cambiar. Y generalmente se tenía la esperanza de que al menos las personas que uno apreciaba puediesen notarlo. Solo puedo estar de acuerdo con él, dedicándole una sonrisa triste. Y dándole las gracias se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

El caballero comprendió que todavía necesitaba allanar mas su camino. El comportamiento de Elizabeth era mas alentador de lo que podría haber imaginado hace ya muchos meses. Aun tenían sus pequeñas guerras dialécticas, con las que él tanto se deleitaba, pero ahora también parecía disfrutar de su compañía bien comentando un libro o simplemente compartiendo una habitación. Aunque a veces temía si solo lo haría por considerarse una empleada, su hermana le había reñido por tener esa idea. Quien se lo iba a decir, su hermana pequeña regañándolo. Ella estaba convencida de que lo apreciaba sinceramente. Habían compartido mucho tiempo como para conocerla, y aunque no se había atrevido a nunca a intentar adivinar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia él, le parecía totalmente ridículo que su hermano, que tan bien acostumbraba a conocer a la gente tuviera dudas sobre su amistad. La cuestión era que más podía hacer él, cuando era algo que dependía de ella. Por lo menos Georgiana no sería presentada en sociedad hasta dentro de un año, y esperaba que ella no los abandonase mientras tanto, bueno mas bien que no lo abandonase nunca…

* * *

La cena tuvo lugar con la misma distribución que el día anterior. El caballero pudo notar que la joven sentada frente a él estaba mas pensativa y callada de lo habitual. Aún así contestaba amablemente cuando era interrogada por cualquiera de los presentes, pero no iniciaba ninguna conversación. Sabía que no le comentaría nada a su hermana hasta el día siguiente, cuando la llevaría a pasear. Por tanto, antes de aparecer las dos muchachas en el salón, volvió a solicitarle a su hermana que mañana las dejase un rato a solas, y si quería, una hora mas tarde él la acompañaría a buscarlas. Georgiana lo aceptó sin protestar. También le indicó que podía pedirle a su doncella que adaptase para la Srta. Bennet algunos de sus vestidos para la cena de fin de año del día siguiente. Porque estaba convencido de que tendría alguno nuevo que no le importaría ceder. La joven casi se avergonzó de no haberlo pensado antes.

El silencio de Lizzy era tan notorio para su hermana, que la miró un par de veces significativamente para que bajase de la nube en la que estaba subida. No sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero era evidente que su hermana estaba preocupada. Cuando Elizabeth vio a los tres mirándola, se sonrojó e intentó comportarse como siempre. Ya para el postre Jane y Georgi se habían olvidado de la situación.

* * *

La velada fue diferente. Lizzy dijo que ya que estaban cuatro, tendrían que colaborar para que Georgiana jugase alguna partida de cartas. A pesar de que conocía que para ninguno era la mejor forma de pasar una velada, la joven tenía que aprender. No fueron mucho los entusiasmos que despertó, pero solicitaron la mesa de juegos en el salón. Para animarlos propuso que el que peor lo hiciera en cada mano, tendría que contar una anécdota de su infancia. Eso si, Georgi debería saber que habitualmente eso no formaba parte del juego. Con esta nueva regla, obtuvo mas atención de Sr. Darcy, al menos intentaría enterarse de mas cosas sobre la familia Bennet. Así que su estrategia estuvo centrada en hacer perder a Elizabeth, como todos se dieron cuenta. De esta forma tan original, conoció que la Elizabeth que tenía enfrente acostumbraba a esconderse de sus profesores, y que se había quedado encerrada en la despensa una noche tras castigarla sin cenar buscando algo que comer. El Sr Darcy descubrió que él se había quedado encerrado en un armario del hueco de la escalera de servicio. La dulce Jane, contó como escondió a su hermana Kitty, para que tuvieran que buscarla en lugar de ir a la clase de catecismo. Elizabeth acudió en su ayuda diciendo que no había sido idea suya, pero que era tan buena que la convencieron, aunque no reconoció de quien había sido, a pesar de la mirada interrogante del Sr. Darcy ¿acusándola?.

Georgiana prácticamente lloraba con la risa. A su lado ella había sido un auténtico angelito. A lo mas que llegaba era a esconderse de su niñera cuando quería darle el aceite de ricino. Una vez se había camuflado entre sus muñecas pensando que la confundirían con una de ellas.

Mucho después de lo que creían que iban a terminar, Elizabeth decidió dar por terminada la sesión de enseñanza. A ese paso ya no sabía lo que iban a pensar de ella después de airear tantos trapos sucios. Así que le indicó a Georgiana que ya que se había divertido tanto, era el turno de ella de entretenerlos, por lo que la envió al piano. Aun después de una par canciones, todavía notaba con el Sr. Darcy la miraba y se reía. Así que no lo pudo resistir y se volvió a interpelarlo en el intermedio de la actuación, sobre si le había gustado la partida de cartas. El no pudo dejar de reconocer que había sido quizás de las mas interesantes de su vida, pero que no podía creerse que la dama que tenía delante fuera ese pequeño terremoto. Elizabeth se hizo la ofendida recordándole que él se alejaba mucho de la excelencia, y que ella había avanzado mas con los años. También le recordó cierta lista de perfecciones, recalcando las que cumplía en estos momentos, todo de forma exagerada y retándolo a que se sometiese a la lista de las cualidades que debería tener un caballero según las damas presentes. Ante ello, Darcy solo pudo reconocer con humildad, que con suerte solo un par, e hizo una exagerada reverencia a la dama. Satisfecha, Lizzy lo dejó pasar y le sugirió a Georgiana que continuase tocando, en lugar de reírse. Un par de canciones mas tardes se unió a ella para entonar alguna mas antes de retirarse a descansar. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Aqui teneis un laaaaargo capítulo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Gracias por leer y esperos vuestras opiniones. **

**Hasta pronto**


	13. Chapter 13

El no saber cómo se lo iba a tomar su hermana, la había hecho dormir menos de lo habitual. A pesar de que aun era de noche cerrada, se levantó. Echó algunos leños al fuego en el que solo quedaban ascuas, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Sería mejor aprovechar la mañana ya que estaba en pie. Ya que tendría que soportar a la Srta. Bingley, lo haría como una dama. El menú de esa noche lo tenía casi listo y hablado con la Sra. Reynolds, así que decidiría que manjares servirle a la dama, porque iba a ver Pemberley en todo su esplendor. Al fin y al cabo era lo que esperaba. Una de las vajilla de gala, usarían el comedor y la sala de desayunos principal. Tendría que hablar con el Sr. Darcy si tenían intención de salir a pescar si hacía buen día, ya que a cazar sería extraño en esta época del año. Aun así, la comida del mediodía aunque fuese solo para las damas no tenía intención de defraudarla. También estaba el tema de las habitaciones a utilizar… Georgina iba a ser toda una anfitriona.

A la hora habitual, escuchó llegar a su doncella. No había querido llamarla antes, pues así había hasta mirado su armario para escoger los vestidos a utilizar. No sabía el por qué le molestaba tanto, pero esta vez no quería que la hiciera de menos. Quizás era porque su situación había cambiado, quizás era por como intentaba atraer la atención del Sr. Darcy o puede porque en contra de lo que había hecho con el caballero citado, a ella no le había perdonado lo de Jane.

En cuanto se arregló, bajó a buscar a la Sra. Reynolds, hoy había mucho que hacer antes de desayunar. Eso si, no quería ningún tipo de movimiento en los salones principales antes de las 10. Después de empezar a perfilar los menús, supervisaron la vajilla la mantelería a utilizar y los complementos para la decoración, pues además tendrían que quitar los adornos navideños antes de la llegada, ya que el día 1 era el último en el que se utilizaban. Por tanto lo ideal sería que entre el día de hoy, con lo extraño que era y mañana, debería quedarse casi todo listo. Después subió con ella, para escoger las habitaciones que se dedicarían a la visita. Para el posible servicio, lo dejaba en sus manos.

Cuando se separó de la señora, ya casi era hora de acudir a desayunar. Pero para no perder las costumbres, preparó un par de centros, esta vez con muérdago, piñas y adornos navideños para el despacho y el saloncito de desayunos. Cuando se encontró con un lacayo, le pidió que subiera uno de ellos. El otro lo acercó personalmente, donde su inquilino ya sospechaba que ese día no iba a aparecer. Llevaba la última media hora mas pendiente de escuchar algún ruido por el pasillo, que de concentrarse en el trabajo. Y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando la vio aparecer. Esperó a que lo colocase y la escoltó escaleras arriba. Sabía que llevaba mucho rato organizando cosas, pues había preguntado por su ama de llaves y le dijeron que estaba con ella desde hacía mas de una hora y eso fue nada mas bajar a su despacho. Parecía que hoy se había levantado con energía, aunque pudo notar que tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Suponía que sería preocupación por la Srta. Bennet. A los pocos segundos de llegar, aparecieron sus respectivas hermanas, cogidas del brazo, riendo alegremente recordando alguna de las anécdotas de la noche anterior.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, Elizabeth y Jane fueron a por sus sombreros y abrigos para salir a dar una vuelta. Esperaba que en cuanto salieran por la puerta, empezasen en la mansión a trabajar. Quería estar a solas con su hermana para darle la noticia, por lo que se encaminó hacia un solitario sendero, donde sabía que ni siquiera los jardineros estarían trabajando ese día y donde nadie las molestaría. Tras algunos minutos de charla, Lizzy decidió sacar el tema que le preocupaba. La reunión del día anterior con el Sr. Darcy, la carta avisando de una visita, una de las personas que formaban el grupo. Jane se quedó muda durante algunos momentos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había visto, pero eso no importaba para que algo hubiese saltado en su estómago al oír su nombre. Pero ya debería haberlo olvidado, aunque claro, tampoco es que hubiese conocido a mucha mas gente, o por lo menos a alguien ligeramente interesante.

Ante la mirada de su hermana, no le quedó mas remedio que decir algo, pero el problema era que no sabía el qué. Admitió su sorpresa por la noticia, y que efectivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Elizabeth la comprendía. Su relación con el Sr. Darcy había pasado también por una fase semejante cuando se tropezó con él de nuevo en Londres. Bueno realmente ella no tenía detrás una proposición matrimonial y un rechazo con toda clase de acusaciones injustas. Pero por contra, en este caso, no había una Georgiana amable y comprensiva, y seguramente también partidaria de esa unión si alguien le preguntase su opinión. Había una creída Srta. Bingley, apoyada por una hermana casi tan insoportable como ella. Jane a esas alturas ni siquiera se molestó en defenderlas como había hecho hasta casi el final de sus relaciones con ellas.

Le comentó las dos alternativas que tenía. Podía quedarse y afrontarlos, o marcharse un día antes y estar otro día con el resto de la familia en la casa parroquial. Cualquiera de la opciones que tomase, la apoyaría. Y por el tema de transporte, si prefería marcharse, no había problema, tal y como había asegurado el Sr. Darcy. Como era habitual en Jane, alabó la bondad del caballero. La respuesta de Elizabeth fue algo parca, pues no podía reconocer que había tenido sus sospechas al principio de su conversación con él, ya que nunca le había comunicado a Jane su participación en los hechos. Al fin y al cabo ya no se podía cambiar el pasado, y ahora comprendía que él había intentado proteger a su amigo, solo que se había equivocado al juzgar, al igual que ella.

* * *

Siguieron paseando y después de pensarlo durante bastantes minutos, se convenció de que prefería no verlos. Porque si al menos viniese solo podría comportarse, pero no se sentía con ganas de aguantar las impertinencias de las hermanas, y pudiendo estar en mejor compañía con el resto de su familia… Elizabeth admitió que si por ella fuera, también cambiaría la compañía. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Darcy y su hermana, que habían salido en busca de ellas, mirándola sorprendidos. Con sus mejillas de color escarlata, pensando que podrían haberla malinterpretado, no perdió tiempo para aclarar que se refería a Caroline Bingley. Al fin y al cabo, excepto Georgiana, lo demás presentes ya conocían el aprecio mutuo que se tenían. La muchacha, en cambio, no podía entender que alguien no pudiese disfrutar con su compañía, pero quizás no se había dado cuenta de que era eso precisamente lo que le gustaría tener mas lejos, sobre todo si el que estaba cerca era su hermano.

Jane les comunicó, que preferiría marcharse entonces un día antes. La pobre Georgiana estaba confundida, la Srta. Bingley podía ser a veces muy poco delicada, y bastante egoísta, pero suponía que soportarla menos de un día tampoco sería motivo para marcharse antes. Claro que entendía que así vería a sus otras hermanas mas tiempo pero… Su hermano le pidió que aceptase la decisión de la Srta. Bennet, por lo que dejó de cuestionar las razones, al menos en voz alta.

Elizabeth, ayudada por el Sr. Darcy cambió de tema, para pasar a otros mas agradables a Jane y continuar así paseando tranquilamente. Solo las nubes que empezaron a cubrir el horizonte, les obligó a cambiar de dirección, hacia la casa.

* * *

Tras tomar el refrigerio, Elizabeth decidió subir a descansar un poco. La falta de sueño haría mella en una velada tan larga. Por tanto después de ver cómo iba la Sra. Reynolds, se tumbó quedándose en segundos dormida. Después de una siesta mas larga de lo que hubiera deseado, pero bastante reparadora, fue a buscar a su hermana y a Georgi. Las encontró en el salón de dibujo, una mirando bocetos y la otra terminando la obra que había empezado el día anterior, charlando. Le dieron la bienvenida y la halagaron por su buen aspecto. Allí se quedaron hasta que avisaron para tomar el té. Dado el día que era, la cena sería algo mas tarde de lo habitual, pues había que estar despiertos para recibir al nuevo año. En la sala de música se les unió el caballero, donde continuó leyendo su libro, a pesar de las risas de las damas.

Un par de horas mas tarde, subieron a cambiarse. Ya le había preguntado a su hermana por la mañana si había solucionado el tema del vestido de la Srta. Bennet y les había dado aviso a las doncellas. La joven le había contestado afirmativamente, incluso había participado en algunos cambios del traje como buena apasionada de la moda. Por tanto las jóvenes se dieron un baño, y cuando empezaron a hacerles los peinados se enteraron de que sería de gala. Elizabeth se interesó enseguida por lo que se pondría su hermana, pues si estos días sus vestidos ya deslucían antes los que llevaban las demás, ahora sería mucho mas llamativo. Pero la doncella le indicó que ya estaba todo previsto. En sus cabellos le colocaron el regalo de navidad de Georgiana y se puso los pendientes de su hermano. Al mirarse en el espejo, le costaba reconocerse a si misma.

Salió de su habitación para buscar a Jane. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de seda con pequeñas incrustaciones brillantes salpicadas por la falda. En el pelo, un par de pasadores plateados, mientras que en el cuello lucía una discreta cadenilla con colgante, todo propiedad de su madre. Parecía que ésta no perdía oportunidad, por si llegaba algún invitado acaudalado a la mansión. Aunque pensándolo bien, hasta había tenido razón. Por supuesto a su hermana solo le dedicó unos piropos a su belleza después de obligarla a girarse sobre si misma para verla. También felicitó a la joven que la había ayudado, aunque aclarando que siempre con materia prima tan buena era mas fácil.

Bajaron cogidas del brazo hasta el salón, donde seguro que ya las estaban esperando. El caballero se quedó de piedra al verlas. Estaban preciosas. Y aunque podía admitir que la mayor era más guapa, y que esa noche estaba espectacular, no cambiaría a su Lizzy por nadie. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera dicho que no era lo suficientemente guapa. La risa de Georgiana, mientras lo llamaba le indicó que debía haberse quedado así durante mas tiempo de lo que pensaba. Aunque después de todo, suponía que todas las presentes conocían de sobra su debilidad. Sobreponiéndose, las saludó cordialmente.

Pasaron por tanto al comedor a cenar. El caballero seguía ensimismado mirando a la dama sentada frente a él. Se fijó que llevaba los pendientes que le había regalado. Lizzy en cambio tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado cierta incomodidad por el escrutinio, mientras que por el otro le halagaba su admiración. Y mas después de convivir con ella, cuando podría darse cuenta de todas sus carencias e imperfecciones. Por tanto intentó conversar con tranquilidad a pesar que no podía evitar sonrojarse de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que notaba sus ojos sobre ella durante mas tiempo de lo normal.

Por su parte Jane quedó completamente convencida de que los sentimientos del Sr. Darcy no parecían haber cambiado respecto a su hermana. Además , una vez que bajaba el muro que parecía utilizar para protegerse del mundo, se podía comprobar que mas allá de ser rico y apuesto, porque había que reconocer que era guapo, era sobre todo una buena persona, preocupado por los que le rodeaban y cariñoso con los que quería. Las atenciones que había recibido tanto ella como sus hermanas, le aseguraba su gratitud eterna. Y si además hacía feliz a Lizzy, no tendría inconveniente en tratarlo como a un hermano. Pero eso tendría que decidirlo ella.

En el salón principal, terminaron la velada. Un poco de música, por las dos más jóvenes, una amena conversación, y dejaron un año de tristes recuerdos pero plagados de esperanzas.

* * *

El día siguiente, año nuevo, se sirvió el desayuno mas tarde de lo habitual. A pesar de ello, algunos de los habitantes de la mansión estaban en pie, solo un poco mas tarde de lo habitual. Pero dado el día que era, y que el personal de la casa también habría trasnochado, se quedaron en sus habitaciones. Un libro cerca de la chimenea siempre era un estupendo plan, a pesar de que siempre quedaban cosas por hacer y cartas pendientes de responder. Aun así, Lizzy bajó temprano. Hoy sería el último día que compartiría con su hermana, y quería dejar la mayoría de las cosas listas antes de que bajase para poder dedicarle cada segundo del día. Comprobó que el día anterior se había avanzado bastante, y la cocinera había terminado de cerrar el menú para los días con invitados. Dio las indicaciones para los centros del día siguiente, según la mantelería elegida y para recoger todos los adornos navideños a primera hora del día siguiente. Terminó con lo que ya comenzaba a ser su rutina, solo que ese día no había nadie esperándola. Así que algo defraudada subió hasta la salita de desayunos.

Fue la primera en llegar, así que se asomó por la ventana a contemplar el paisaje mientras esperaba al resto. A pesar del frio que hacía en el exterior, no había ni rastro de nieve. El sol apenas se abría paso entre la bruma, con lo que la visibilidad quedaba reducida a menos de una milla. Suspiró algo apenada por no poder salir durante la mañana a menos que se levantase. No por ella, que no se atemorizaba porque el tiempo fuese mas inclemente, pero sabía que a Jane no le apetecería en absoluto, mas teniendo por delante dos días de viaje. Ese día, de estar sola, hubiera sido ideal para refugiarse en la biblioteca, pero su hermana era su prioridad. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la misma y a Georgiana. Esta última se asombró que su hermano no hubiese llegado aún, pues conocía de sobra su puntualidad. Decidieron darle algunos minutos antes de mandar a un lacayo a buscarlo. Justo cuando iban a hacerlo, apareció, algo agitado por las prisas, pidiendo disculpas. Leyendo, se le había pasado volando el tiempo, y parecía que su ayuda de cámara no había sido de gran utilidad a la hora de recuperar su retraso. Las damas le quitaron importancia al hecho de esperar, pero el se sentía bastante mortificado pues además no le había dado tiempo a bajar al despacho donde seguro que Elizabeth ya habría dejado algo para decorarlo. La joven no podía saber lo que disfrutaba de ese breve encuentro los dos solos, cuando teniéndola tan cerca podía notar claramente su fragancia, y como cuando regresaba a su despacho, todavía podía detectarla.

Durante el desayuno, se interesó por los planes que tenían antes de salir hacia la Iglesia. Suponía que hoy no realizarían ninguna visita después, ya que Elizabeth querría disfrutar de los últimos momentos con su hermana. Por tanto las acompañó hasta un saloncito que era donde su hermana utilizaba como sala de costura, y guardaba multitud de telas y abalorios desde que era pequeña, para los trajes de sus muñecas primero, y para sus propias creaciones después. Allí se dedicaron a desmontar algunos de los sombreros de Jane.

* * *

A la hora acordada, las esperó en el vestíbulo. Las tres muchachas aparecieron puntualmente bien abrigadas con sus libros de oraciones. Las ayudó a subir al carruaje antes de montar él y salir hacia la parroquia. Tras la sencilla ceremonia, el pastor invitó a la congregación a tomar algo caliente en el salón parroquial. Hasta allí se dirigieron, siendo rápidamente asaltadas las dos muchachas jóvenes por algunos de los niños. Mientras, Darcy estuvo hablando con el clérigo y Jane. Su pastor, en realidad parecía mas interesado en hablar a la joven que lo acompañaba, que a él mismo, a pesar de ser uno de los días que se aprovechaban para realizar peticiones. La dama en cambio se comportaba con la misma dulzura de siempre, sin que pareciese notar la fascinación que había provocado. Notó también como su hermana, desde la distancia, también parecía darse cuenta, ya que le había lanzado una humorística mirada que parecía decir que habían preferido cambiar su compañía por la de la joven de su lado. Lo confirmó la frase que pronunció durante la vuelta, cuando lo interpeló que parecía haber estado muy entretenido con la conversación del párroco, con su ligero movimiento en la cejas. Le contestó que había sido interesante aunque creía que su interlocutor lo calificaría mas bien como fascinante. Ante la respuesta, Lizzy no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, provocando un par de miradas de interrogación de las otras dos damas presentes que no habían entendido la broma.

Cuando llegaron era ya la hora de tomar un refrigerio tardío, por tanto al bajar del carruaje y desprenderse de las ropas de abrigo, se dirigieron hacia el comedor familiar a tomar algo. El sol no terminaba de salir con lo que en el jardín pasarían frio solo con las ligeras ropas. Ya estaban terminando cuando apareció el mayordomo con una carta enviada por mensajero. Al leerla se puso serio. Era algo con lo que no había contado. Mirando a Elizabeth le dijo que era del Sr. Bingley, que habiendo salido antes de lo que esperaban de la casa de sus familiares, tenían intención de llegar para la cena. Así que contaban que sobre las 6:15 si no surgía ningún imprevisto podrían estar en su salón ya arreglados. Lizzy no pudo evitar mirar a Jane al conocer la noticia. Para ella era demasiado tarde para partir, pues tendría que dormir a medio camino, algo que no tenía mucho sentido. Y por otro lado tenía menos de 4 horas para dejar todo listo antes de tener que subir a arreglarse, y eso haciéndolo a toda prisa y no con la calma que le hubiese gustado. Al entender el agobio de su hermana, Jane solo pudo susurrar es solo una velada, voy a sobrevivir. Darcy miró a Georgi. Esperaba que sin que tuviera que decir nada lo comprendiera. La joven captó su mirada, y habló, en tono despreocupado, para quitar tensión al ambiente. El vete Lizzy, Jane y yo nos apañamos solas, hizo que Elizabeth la mirase agradecida. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Salió en busca de la Sra. Reynolds, que al enterarse de la noticia, se puso algo nerviosa, a pesar de que estaba segura de que podían conseguirlo. Lo primero era reunirse con la cocinera, pues aunque todos los días se cenaba muy bien, no era esa la palabra que le gustaría oir a Elizabeth ese día. Pues aunque estaba convencida de que la mayoría de las personas sentirían que solo con poder aparecer avisando con tan poco tiempo y encontrarse con 3 platos sería el colmo de la felicidad, para algunos de los visitantes la culpa de la caída de Pemberley sería de ella. La señora no se preocupó en absoluto. Tenía materia prima, manos para ayudarla y suficiente tiempo para improvisar un menú que dejó a Lizzy mas que satisfecha. Y ya arreglaría lo del día siguiente. Revisaron los licores para los señores, así como el tabaco. Las chimeneas de las dormitorios y salones se encendieron. En el comedor principal, se colocaron la mantelería y candelabros seleccionados. Se hicieron centros para decorar que combinasen con la todavía puesta decoración navideña. Hasta el salón de billar fue repasado minuciosamente para que no faltase detalle alguno. A las 4 las cocinas estaban funcionando ya al máximo, con el objeto de preparar el agua para los baños, para que no tuvieran que esperar los invitados.

Se escapó brevemente a visitar a Georgi y a Jane para ver como se encontraba la última. Continuaban en la sala de costura, con la doncella de la mas joven, que arreglaba uno de los vestidos de noche bajo las indicaciones de la Srta. Darcy. Los sombreros que habían empezado por la mañana, estaban ya casi terminados, y parecía que su hermana estaba ya bastante tranquila, al menos exteriormente. Bajó a continuación al despacho del dueño de la casa a buscarlo. Quería conocer si tenía ya planes establecidos para los próximos días y como quería realizar la recepción de los visitantes. De lo último, se encargaría él personalmente, para que las damas pudiesen cambiarse tranquilamente. Por un lado Lizzy se alegraba, aunque por otro le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Caroline Bingley cuando se enterase de su presencia. Leyéndole la mente, le preguntó si prefería que no avisase de la estancia de mas personas además de Georgiana, no tenía ningún problema. Elizabeth se sonrojó pensando en cómo podía conocerla tan bien. Solamente avisaría a su amigo, al que hacía tantísimo tiempo que no veía. Por tanto quedaron en que ellos se reunirían en el salón a las 6 como de costumbre, y que procuraría que Bingley también bajase un poco antes que los demás. Seguramente así sería mas sencillo para Jane.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Por minutos (en mi horario) no he cumplido. Espero que me perdoneis. Por lo mismo contestaré a los comentarios en otro momento.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

Quince minutos después de las cinco, Elizabeth hizo una última ronda, para comprobar que todo estuviese perfecto como así era. Decidió que era ya hora de subir a arreglarse o corría el riesgo de ser sorprendida por la llegada de los Bingley. Aun así, encomendó a la Sra. Reynolds que el ayuda de cámara tuviese todo listo para el dueño de la casa, pues no dispondría de mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

Subió las escaleras y pasó brevemente por la habitación de su hermana, quien ya había terminado de bañarse. Al estar con la chica que la ayudaba, solo miró para ver su semblante. Parecía sosegada e incluso le sonrió diciendo que la recogiese para ver lo que había hecho la Srta. Darcy, pero que ahora tenía que ir a arreglarse. Y efectivamente, le quedaba poco mas de media hora si quería bajar a la hora señalada. Afortunadamente, Rose ya tenía todo a punto. En cuanto entró por la puerta, ya estaba soltándole la ropa. Ya metida en el baño, le quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello, pero sin dejar que se lo mojase. El agua caliente la relajó después de las últimas horas de estrés. Además el suave cepillado en el pelo casi la hizo caer en brazos de Morfeo. Después de casi diez minutos, no le quedó mas remedio que salir. Rápidamente ya la doncella le había colocado la ropa blanca y el corsé. Sentada delante del tocador, pudo ver como con presteza, empezaba a realizar un complicado recogido, siendo adornado con sus antiguas horquillas. Mientras, ella ya se había colocado los pendientes que utilizaba cada noche, y rescatado una simple pulserilla de sus pocos abalorios. Tras colocarse los zapatos, le abrocharon el vestido. En color gris plata, tenía bordados en tonos crudos alrededor del escote y al final de las mangas. Dando el visto bueno al resultado, se despidió de la joven y fue en busca de su hermana.

La joven ya salía de su habitación para ir en su búsqueda. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul, que tenía que haber pertenecido a Georgiana por la calidad de su tejido. Pero le habían añadido una cinta en tono blanco, cuidadosamente bordada, a la altura de la cintura. En el pelo, le brillaban unas pequeñas perlas, también regalo de la joven, y la cadena que llevaba el día anterior. Desde luego que no defraudaría a quien la mirase. Preguntándole si estaba lista, bajaron en dirección al salón. No habían sonado aún los relojes cuando, dándole antes un apretón en la mano, se adentraron en él.

* * *

Ahí estaban. Los dos caballeros las esperaban. En esta ocasión, había alguien mas ansioso que Darcy. Cuando el carruaje llegó, recibió cordialmente a todos los presentes, reteniendo a Bingley unos segundos para llevarlo a su despacho. Parecía que la Srta. Bingley seguía como siempre. Con la excusa de que deberían estar cansadas y que pronto se serviría la cena, rápidamente dejó que la Sra. Reynolds las acompañase. A Hurst también lo dejó presto en manos de un lacayo. Además parecía que necesitaba de algo fuerte para recuperarse. Bingley en cambio parecía realmente contento de volver a verlo. Apenas puso unas excusa sobre su lamentable estado después de tantas horas de trayecto, para resistirse a ir primero a hablar con él. Realmente Darcy no podía sospechar cuanto lo había echado de menos. En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, le pidió que lo disculpase por la brusquedad o por no solicitar algo de beber, pero esperaba que lo comprendiese. Su interlocutor estaba demasiado contento por volver a verlo como para enojarse por esa tontería. Así que sin mas preámbulos le soltó que las Srtas. Bennet estaban en la casa. El joven pensaba que había escuchado mal. Así que el dueño de la mansión le especificó que las señoritas Elizabeth Bennet y su hermana mayor eran invitadas de la casa en estos momentos. La palidez de Bingley le hizo sospechar que, a pesar de que hacía mas de un año que no se habían visto, no se habían apagado del todo el ¿encaprichamiento? de su amigo. Quiso preguntar algo, pero lo que le comunicó su amigo, de que si quería, a partir de las seis estarían en el salón, provocaba que se tuvieran que dar prisa para estar listo a esa hora, quince minutos antes de que bajase el resto de su familia. Así que prácticamente salieron corriendo para arreglarse.

Al entrar en el salón Darcy, un par de minutos antes de la hora, ya se encontró con un nervioso Bingley esperando. Seguramente su ayuda de cámara se habría sorprendido del ímpetu del joven. A él por lo menos ya lo esperaban con todo preparado hasta el último detalle. Lizzy se había ocupado de ello. Le conmovía que, a pesar de la preocupación por su hermana, no se hubiese olvidado de su persona. Y en cuanto a la casa, algo le decía que sería una velada perfecta. Su amigo en cambio si parecía haberse olvidado completamente de él. Su conversación solo era seguida ligeramente con algunos monosílabos, y no perdía de vista la puerta. Cuando las damas entraron, pudo ver su mirada entre asombrada y otro sentimiento que no se atrevía a averiguar. Contempló como Lizzy lo recibía cordialmente. No notó ningún pequeño gesto o diferente tono de voz que delatase algo diferente a placer por encontrarse con él. Quizás disimulaba bien, pero a continuación lo miró a él, como esperando su aprobación. A pesar de que no había un lugar mejor que perderse en esos ojos, quería ver la reacción de su hermana. La joven era evidente que estaba algo nerviosa cuando entró, pero se comportó correctamente, y solo el tono de sus mejillas denotaba cierta incomodidad.

La aparición de Georgiana, rompió un poco la ligera tensión en el ambiente. El caballero se acercó a saludarla cordialmente, indicándole que había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Lizzy estaba segura que las esperanzas de las Bingley sobre la Srta. Darcy y su hermano eran imaginaciones de ellas. Pero después de verles juntos, se notaba perfectamente que en esos momentos era una quimera. El la trataba como la pequeña hermana de su amigo. Ella como la tímida joven que era, aceptó sus cumplidos y comentó que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero como había tratado por ejemplo, al pastor de su parroquia esta misma mañana.

Bingley, ya mas relajado, pudo comentar que era una suerte ir a visitar a unos amigos y encontrarse con mas de ellos. Darcy, viendo los intentos del joven de entablar conversación, intentó ayudarle, indicando que tenía que darle entonces las gracias a Georgiana. La Srta. Elizabeth había sido muy amable aceptando su invitación de acompañarla durante el tiempo que había estado ausente, algo que él agradecía enormemente, pues el saber que contaba con una amiga tan leal durante su ausencia, le había tranquilizado. Lizzy se sonrojó. A pesar de saber que era la historia oficial, el tono de voz del caballero y la mirada que le había lanzado brevemente le indicaba que no se separaba mucho de la verdad. Darcy continuó comentando además que, habían sido tan crueles, que había obligado a que fuese la Srta. Bennet la que viniese a visitar a su hermana, en lugar de permitir a la Srta. Elizabeth abandonarles. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, Bingley, siguiendo la broma, se dirigiéndo a Georgiana que se encontraba cerca del piano, a darles las gracias por hacer aquello posible. Todos se rieron. Las voces que se oyeron en el corredor provocó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Las damas se habían trasladado hacia otra zona del salón, donde podrían observar sin ser vistas en un primer momento. Al abrirse la puerta aparecieron los otros tres integrantes de la familia. Caroline fue enseguida a saludar a su anfitrión, tal y como había previsto Elizabeth. Pero los cumplidos exagerados que hizo respecto a lo bonita que se encontraba la casa, casi la hacen estallar en carcajadas. Aun así, pudo notar que a quien iban dirigidos los halagos no movió ni un músculo, excepto una involuntaria mirada hacia donde sabía que estaba ella. De pronto pareció recordar que la Srta. Darcy estaría presente y que debería saludarla. Preguntando por ella, mientras la buscaba con la mirada, se quedó petrificada cuando la localizó. Lizzy pensó que seguramente era la última persona que esperaba y querría encontrarse allí. Mientras tanto, Georgiana se había acercado para realizarle su reverencia y la saludaba con un escueto como está usted, y mostrando sus deseos de que no hubieran tenido un viaje muy agotador. Pero se notaba que ni la había escuchado. Dándose cuenta de lo que la tenía distraída, le comentó en un tono neutro, que creía que ya conocía a sus amigas las señoritas Bennet. En esos momentos Elizabeth tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa que le provocaba la cara desencajada de la Srta. Bingley. Pero se contuvo, y ambas se acercaron para realizarle una reverencia como forma de saludo, así como al matrimonio Hurst que no había abierto la boca por la sorpresa. Su hermano creyó que era su deber salvar la papeleta, y comentó lo afortunados que eran de encontrarse a mas amigos de los que esperaban.

La llamada de que la cena estaba lista evitó la respuesta de la señorita, que habría tenido que mentir porque no era eso precisamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Además se vio relegada, pues el Sr. Darcy le ofreció su brazo a Jane Bennet para escoltarla. Su hermano hizo lo mismo con la Srta. Darcy como anfitriona, así que no le quedó mas remedio que caminar junto a Elizabeth Bennet por el corredor de Pemberley, seguida de su otra hermana con su marido. Lizzy podía sentir que estaba furiosa. Si lo miraba bien, en el desfile, casi todos hubieran preferido a otra persona que lo acompañase. Quizás solo Jane era la única conforme con su situación. Los Darcy no estaban descontentos pero se hubiesen sentido mas felices al lado de otras personas.

La distribución en la mesa al menos mejoró algo los ánimos. La Srta Bingley fue invitada a tomar asiento al lado izquierdo de su estimado Sr. Darcy, frente a Jane. A ambos lados de Georgiana los otros caballeros. La Sra. Hurst no podía sentarse al lado de su marido con lo que tomó asiento entre sus dos hermanos, y Lizzy, frente a ella, al lado de su propia hermana. Tras unos segundos mientras todos se situaban, llegó el momento de comenzar a conversar. Elizabeth miró a Georgiana significativamente. La joven lo comprendió, y comenzó a preguntar sobre de qué lugar venían y añadió si habían estado visitando a familiares. Tras unas frases de Bingley, su hermana continuó indicando que la reunión había sido tan tediosa, que no habían trasnochado, con lo que hoy habían partido tan temprano que habría sido absurdo pernoctar en la posada teniendo tiempo de sobra para llegar y poder disfrutar de la grandiosidad de Pemberley y la generosidad de sus anfitriones. Jane se sumó al último cumplido, pero de una forma mas moderada. En esos momentos se sentía muy agradecida con Georgiana, por ir vestida sin desmerecer el lugar. La situación se tensó un poco cuando Bingley, con su amabilidad, preguntó cómo seguían las cosas en Herefordshire, pues desde que dejaron el alquiler de Netherfield al cumplirse los seis meses, no sabía nada de los amigos que había dejado allí. Ante eso, Elizabeth contestó que solo podía darle noticias de su amiga la Sra. Collins, la antigua Srta. Lucas y su familia, pero no mantenía el contacto con mas gente del condado. El joven se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero antes de contestar, pudo ver un ligero movimiento de su amigo indicándole que no siguiese por ahí. Pero su hermana no estaba hecha para esa clases de delicadezas. Así no le quedó mas remedio que reconocer que ya no vivían por aquella zona. Las Bingley se miraron pensando en qué clase de escándalo habría ocurrido y decidieron seguir indagando, con lo que Louisa preguntó que donde vivían en estos momentos. Jane respondió que sus hermanas pequeñas estaban en el colegio y Mary era ahora la esposa del reverendo Findley, en una ciudad a una jornada de Londres. Ella estaba pasando una temporada con sus tía, a la que ya conocía. Interpelaron entonces a Elizabeth, pero esta vez fue Darcy quien contestó, con una fría mirada, que ya le había dicho a su hermano que había tenido la gentileza de acompañar a su Georgiana durante su ausencia. Con eso esperaba que terminase esa conversación tan poco grata para casi todos.

Bingley intentó ayudar interpelando a su amigo sobre lo que había visto en ultramar, los sitios que había visitado, y si había merecido la pena. Darcy intentó contestarle a todas sus preguntas, con pequeñas injerencias de Caroline y Louisa sobre los peligros que habría corrido, y sugerencias de Lizzy para que narrase algún episodio concreto. Así fueron transcurriendo los minutos, mientras eran servidos los platos. Ante las alabanzas de la Srta. Bingley sobre las delicias ofrecidas, Georgiana agradecía sus comentarios.

En un momento determinado, Elizabeth volvió a mirar a la joven para que se levantasen las damas. Era el momento de dejar solos a los caballeros, pues aunque su hermano hubiera obviado esa costumbre estando solo, ahora tenía que ejercer de anfitrión. Las señoras se dirigieron hacia el salón. Como Caroline Bingley seguía con la intención de enterarse de la causa de su marcha del condado, no tardó muchos minutos en volver a sacar el tema de si no pensaban regresar por aquella zona. Elizabeth le indicó que su amiga la Sra. Collins la había invitado en varias ocasiones, pero hasta ahora había tenido compromisos en otro lado, y aun no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para regresar, aunque algún día lo haría. Entonces con toda la intención del mundo, le sugirió que ahora que había regresado ya el Sr. Darcy, podría cumplir con su amiga. Georgiana enseguida contestó, mirándola cariñosamente, que no pensaba permitirle separarse de ella.

* * *

Los celos carcomían por dentro a la Srta. Bingley. Tanto que incluso había pasado por alto que su hermano estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Jane. Georgiana la había invitado a tocar primero, y desde luego su interpretación había sido brillante, pero no concentró ni la mitad de atención que el dúo interpretado por Elizabeth Bennet y la Srta. Darcy primero, ni el solo que tocó la primera después. Además, la recordaba como una intérprete mediocre, mientras que ahora parecía haber mejorado bastante. Por otra parte, la alegría que tuvo al saber que Jane se marchaba al día siguiente, fue sofocada rápidamente cuando su hermano preguntó cómo podían convencerla para quedarse mas tiempo. Cuando sugirió un pequeño baile, el anfitrión le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable, pero cortésmente le indicó que si convencía a la Srta. Bennet prolongar su estancia otro día, no había inconveniente en celebrarlo sólo con los presentes.

Lizzy lo miró levantando ligeramente la ceja en señal de interrogación, pero no era el momento de preguntar. Pero Darcy y baile eran términos incompatibles. Pero si se dejaba convencer, ella no tenía problema. Únicamente bailar con el Sr. Hurst no le seducía en absoluto, y con lo indolente que era, a lo mejor tenía suerte y se quedaría sentada.

Las damas no tardaron mucho en retirarse. Georgiana empezaba a compadecer a su hermano por los asaltos de Caroline, y a Elizabeth con la que no estaba siendo muy agradable. Por tanto, al anunciar que se retiraba, y seguirle las hermanas Bennet, a las Bingley no les quedó mas remedio que unirse.

En el corredor de sus habitaciones, Georgi las invitó a pasar a su habitación. Aun no tenía sueño y un poco de charla no era mala idea. En el salón tomaron asiento. Jane, la que se suponía que menos quería la velada, parecía ser la que mas había disfrutado. En cambio la Srta. Darcy no podía comprender como Caroline había podido ser tan desagradable con su amiga, y tan insistente con su hermano. Ante eso, sus acompañantes se echaron a reír. A Lizzy prácticamente se le saltaban las lagrimas. La joven podía ser a veces tan encantadoramente ingenua… Jane le explicó que estaba segura del interés de la dama por el caballero, con lo que creía que veía a su hermana como a una posible rival. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la verdad. Porque una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa era oírlo en voz alta. Ante ello, Georgi comentó que no le parecía precisamente que estuviese enamorada, aunque claro que podía saber ella. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Wickham, era una especie de encaprichamiento fomentado por una tercera persona, nada que ver con lo que sentía su hermano. Y el concepto que tenía de Caroline no era tan malo como para suponer que tuviese intenciones de casarse por otros motivos que no fuese amor. Ella solo tenía en su cabeza la historia idealizada de sus padres. Ante ello, Elizabeth intentó explicarle que eran muchas las personas que tenían otros motivos para casarse. Buscar la estabilidad económica, unas conexiones familiares, subir de categoría social… Cuando conociese la sociedad, se daría cuenta que lamentablemente lo extraño era lo anterior.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Ya ha pasado el primer encuentro, y como pueden ver para algunos ha sido mas grato que para otros.**

**Estimada Lorena: Después de leer tu mensaje, he pensado que me ibas a obligar a reescribir el capítulo. ¿Quizás tendría que haberle mandado invitación? Pero por otro lado, EliMustang se va a enfadar conmigo. Tendré que hacer una encuesta...**

**Querida Trini: Muchas gracias por ir dejando tu opinión en cada uno de los capítulos. Dado que a ti no puedo responderte personalmente en un mensaje, solo te avisaré que, a veces hay que tener cuidado con los hornos. Porque si se calientan mucho pueden dejar la comida incomestible. ;D**

**El interesante próximo capítulo, intento subirlo durante el fin de semana. Nos vemos pronto. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

El alba empezaba a despuntar cuando Elizabeth se levantó. Al final la noche anterior en contra de lo que pensaban, se acostó bastante tarde. Cuando abandonaron a Georgiana, todavía pasó a ver a Jane después de cambiarse. Con cuidado de que no hubiese señales de vida por el corredor, corrió hasta el cuarto de al lado como cuando era pequeña. Al final había decidido quedarse, regresando a los planes originales. De todas formas, ya había pasado el mal trago, y así no tendría que inventar una excusa ante su madre del por qué volvía un día antes de lo previsto. El decirle la verdad hubiera provocado su furia. Aun así, decidió que no le contaría el encuentro. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo…

Por tanto, antes de bajar, mandó a su doncella con un vestido de día de su armario para que se lo dejase en el vestidor a su hermana. Esperaba que por el tipo de corte, no se notase que no lo habían hecho a su medida. El de la noche ya lo tenían solucionado con el que le habían arreglado para Nochevieja.

Así que ahí estaba ella, buscando a la Sra. Reynolds para organizar un pequeño baile. Ya había una legión de empleados quitando los adornos navideños por el vestíbulo, la sala de música y el salón principal. Conforme fueran pasando las horas, desaparecerían del resto de habitaciones. Entró al salón de baile. Quizás era demasiado grande para las 8 personas que estaban, incluso cerrando las grandes puertas correderas que lo dividían. Pero colocando el piano un poco mas en el centro, un poco de decoración extra, y algunos sillones, pues no todos podrían bailar a la vez, se podría quedar acogedor. La cena si que se podía mantener en el comedor principal, ya que no quedaba excesivamente lejos. Habló con la cocinera, se pidieron algunas cosas a Lambton y revisó unas cajas que le habían bajado de adornos para estos eventos. También paseó por el invernadero, viendo que podía utilizarse.

Tenía la intención de acudir a desayunar a la hora habitual, sobre todo pensando que los Bingley eran de horas mas tardías, o puede que incluso tomasen algo en sus habitaciones, aunque también era posible que la Srta. Bingley estuviese ya merodeando por la zona. Tal y como era habitual, antes de subir, pasó por el despacho a dejar algunos adornos, en lugar de flores.

Hoy el caballero estaba esperándola aparecer. Aún quedaba unos minutos, así que la invitó a tomar asiento. En tono de humor le preguntó si debía felicitarla por el éxito del día anterior o ya había recibido suficientes elogios. Mirándolo haciendose la ofendida, le dijo que nunca una dama recibe suficientes halagos. Además, los del día anterior no iban para ella, le indicó en tono sarcástico. Hablando mas en serio, el Sr. Darcy le dio las gracias, felicitándola sinceramente tanto por mantener un nivel en Pemberley "envidiable para la Srta. Bingley", como por cómo había conseguido que Georgiana fuese mucho mas feliz. La joven le agradeció sus comentarios, pero el que verdaderamente le conmovió fue el último. Para ella, Georgi era ya una hermana mas, incluso podía decirse que tenía mas confianza con ella que con Lydia, Kitty e incluso Mary.

Aunque no reconoció esto último, el caballero solo oyó unas palabras confirmando algo que ya sabía. Así, como no podía adorarla...

La joven decidió cambiar de tema, pues la intensidad de la mirada del caballero, le convenció que era lo mejor. Preguntó si quería que le enviase un picnic al campamento de pesca o iban a volver a la mansión. Darcy le contestó que estaba convencido de que Bingley querría volver.

Ambos ya se habían fijado en el comportamiento del joven, y parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. La muchacha dudaba entre hablar o no. Ante la pregunta de él de que quería decirle, le pidió que si tenía oportunidad y lo consideraba adecuado, advirtiera a su amigo de no prestar tanta atención a su hermana. Realmente no podía reconocer hasta que punto Jane no parecía haberlo superado del todo, y no quería que volvieran a jugar con ella. Dándole las gracias, iba a retirarse cuando el caballero volvió a detenerla. Ya suponía que llevaba horas organizando lo de esa noche. Ahí, la joven no pudo dejar de comentarle lo sorprendida que estaba de haber aceptado, cuando era muy conocida su poca afición al baile, añadiendo sin poder evitarlo, y levantando su ceja, que incluso permitía que se quedasen damas sentadas. Darcy sonrió, y preguntó si no pensaba perdonarlo nunca por aquello. Elizabeth contestó riendo que pensaría en la penitencia. El joven le indicó que qué tal los dos primeros bailes, en tono de broma, pero muy seriamente. Ella le respondió que se sentía halagada pero tenía que abrirlos con Georgiana. Quizás entonces los dos siguientes. La joven meneó la cabeza, debería bailar antes con las demás damas presentes, era lo correcto según el orden de la mesa. El joven bufó ligeramente, frustrado. Era un baile, rió ella. Y él solo quería bailar con Elizabeth, del primero al último. No le quedó mas remedio que aceptar, pero solicitó que cogiese algo. Y, sacando una caja, se la ofreció. Ahí había un collar, a juego con los pendientes que ya le había regalado. Protestó. No quería cogerlo. Era demasiado. Al menos como préstamo insistió él, dejándoselo en su lado.

* * *

Hoy las hermanas de Bingley sacarían sus joyas, y conociendo a Caroline, no quería que tuviese ni la mas mínima posibilidad de criticarla. ¿Es que pensaba que podría bajar en su estima si aceptaba sus regalos, cuando cubrirla de ellos es lo que le gustaría hacer? Sabía perfectamente que no estaba interesada en su dinero. Le gustaba su casa pero no era motivo para aceptarle. Lo tenía muy claro. Pero eso no significaba que le agradara que alguien la pudiese menospreciar y menos alguien como Caroline Bingley que no le llegaba a la altura de los zapatos de Lizzy. ¿Tenía que explicárselo acaso?

* * *

Estaba furiosa. No debería haber aceptado los pendientes y ahora se creía con derecho a regalarle joyas. Pero quién se creía que era. Si pensaba que podía conquistarla así, es que seguía sin conocerla en absoluto. Le compraba la ropa, pagaba los estudios de sus hermanas y ahora eso. No lo dejó con la palabra en la boca porque seguía siendo su patrón, pero le lanzó una mirada que podría haber helado el infierno.

Cogió la caja, levantándose sin decir ni una protesta mas. Alzó la barbilla y se disculpó para salir dejando a un perplejo Darcy. Se dirigió a su habitación con pensamientos no muy agradables hacia el dueño de la casa y refunfuñando en voz baja. Tan ensimismada iba, que pasó justo cuando abría Jane la puerta y ni la vio. Cuando llegó a su habitación la cerró mas fuerte de lo que era necesario, provocando la sorpresa no solo de su hermana sino también de Georgi que salía en esos momentos al corredor.

Las dos muchachas se acercaron a tocar pero solo oyeron un "no estoy" que se suponía espantaría a todo el mundo. Georgiana comprendió que sería mejor dejar sola a Jane ante el peligro que parecía cruzar en esos momentos la puerta, a pesar de la sorpresa por ver así a la joven por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Solo sabía que algo había hecho Will para enfurecerla, porque al verla ella, había soltado un improperio contra su hermano.

Por tanto bajó al comedor de desayunos esperando que estuviese solo, pero después de apenas preguntar que le había hecho a Lizzy para enfurecerla tanto, apareció la Srta. , al ver que no bajaba, y sin apenas probar bocado, pues toda el hambre había desaparecido y le daba la impresión de que la tostada se estaba convirtiendo en serrín, no tardó mas de cinco minutos en retirarse a su despacho de nuevo, a esperar que apareciese Georgiana, quien le había solicitado unos minutos de su tiempo. Aún así, este se le hizo eterno. No lo entendía, por mucho que le daba vueltas a su cabeza.

* * *

Por su lado, Georgi, en cuanto consideró que había estado el suficiente rato con Caroline, la dejó utilizando como excusa que tenía que revisar algunas cosas de la casa. Al salir, le indicó a un lacayo que subiese a la habitación de la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet té, zumo, tostadas y huevos revueltos para dos, pero que preguntasen por si querían tomar algo mas. Y por otro lado, solicitó un café para su hermano, pues ni siquiera se lo había tomado. Por el camino, se encontró con la Sra. Reynolds que le preguntó por Lizzy, pues tenía un par de cosas que consultar. Tranquilizó a la señora diciéndole que le diría que la buscaba, pero que si era muy urgente y ella podía ayudar… La señora se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, pero prefirió esperar.

Tocó en la puerta del despacho, aunque justo en esos momentos salía el mayordomo de dejarle el café. Habían sido mas rápidos que ella. Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, y esperar algunos segundos a que se alejase el servicio, volvió a preguntarle que le había hecho a Elizabeth. El caballero paseaba por la estancia, y dijo que solo le había dado un regalo. Al ver que su hermano no pensaba continuar le preguntó qué clase de regalo. A él no le quedó mas remedio que confesar que era el collar a juego con los pendientes que le había dado en navidades.

Georgi movió la cabeza negativamente. Como podía haber hecho semejante estupidez, ¿es que no la conocía? Ahora entendía el por qué la joven estaba en su habitación soltando palabras poco gratas contra su hermano.

Se lo dijo. Acababa de herir su amor propio, ya de por sí bastante dañado. Vivía en su casa, le compraba la ropa, ayudaba a sus hermanas… todo eso la joven lo había aceptado. Era por el bien de su familia. Pero lo de las joyas, simplemente lo tomaría como un intento de comprarla, y su dignidad era de lo poco que conservaba entera. Ya tenía bastante sentimientos de culpa, creados por parte de su propia familia, por no haberse casado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Y no, no se refería a él en esos momentos. Podría haber conservado la casa familiar, aunque su conciencia nunca se lo hubiese permitido.

Tenía que ver que a ella se le podían regalar cosas, pero valiosas sentimentalmente hablando, no de valor monetario. Y si no, solo tenía que fijarse en lo que tenía encima de la mesa. Sí, había comprado el marco, pero el regalo era lo de dentro, un dibujo que había hecho con todo el cariño del mundo y que consideraba que era su mejor obra. Así que mas le valía pedirle disculpas, y sin tardar mucho, sino quería echar por tierra todo lo que había avanzado con ella. Y dejándolo solo para que reflexionara, abandonó la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Arriba Jane, guardó silencio mientras su hermana soltaba una lindeza tras otra paseándose a lo largo de la habitación. Sería mejor que se desahogase un poco antes de intentar calmarla. Por fortuna, su doncella y el servicio que arreglaba la habitación había desaparecido en cuanto la vieron entrar con cara de pocos amigos. Al menos, poco a poco fue bajando el tono, dejando de gritar y reduciendo los reproches a que si pudiera se largaría en esos momentos y lo dejaría en su preciosa casa, con sus preciosas joyas. O lo fantástico que sería que él y todo su dinero fueran para Caroline Bingley.

Al menos cuando el lacayo tocó a la puerta, ya no podrían oírla desde fuera e incluso esperó a que Jane le indicase donde dejar la bandeja, y que saliese, antes de continuar con su inventiva. Eso sí, le hizo un sincero elogio a Georgi sobre su amabilidad, pero que a la vez no dejaba muy bien parado a su hermano...

Al ver que comenzaba a calmarse le preguntó que había pasado. Tirándole la caja al sofá, le soltó que eso había pasado. Jane abrió la caja y vio un precioso collar, aunque quizás fuese mas una gargantilla con formas muy parecidas a los pendientes que ya tenía Lizzy. Era preciosa, pero la cerró sin hacer ningún comentario. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien se lo había dado. Como si la colección de barbaridades que había salido por su boca no era suficiente para aclararlo. Su hermana ya le había contado que se había sentido muy incómoda con los pendientes y ahora esto. No sabía si era el no poder decirle que no, que es lo que hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias. Bueno, siendo sincera, seguramente se lo hubiera "tirado a la cara". Pero parecía haber algo mas que le molestase.

Le pidió que se sentase, mientras le servía un té. La obligó a dar unos bocados a una de las tostada y a tomarse al menos unos sorbos antes de continuar. Le preguntó que entonces el motivo por el que se había enfadado con él era, bien porque se sentía culpable y no podía rechazar su regalo, quizás porque se lo había dado cuando sabía que ella no querría aceptarlo sin contar con su opinión, o quizás era porque ni siquiera había sido consciente de estar dañando sus sentimientos. Ahí la joven no aguantó y explotó a llorar. Reconoció ante su hermana, que pensaba que la conocía mejor.

Jane la abrazó mientras las lágrimas surcaban por el rostro de Elizabeth. Ahí estaba la cuestión. La pequeña Lizzy se había enamorado y todavía no era consciente de ello.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Ya se que ahora mismo deben de estar haciendo lo mismo que Lizzy hace unas frases. En estos momentos, no importa si está Charles o el pastor esperando en el salón, ¿verdad?**

**Y esto no es lo peor, en principio hasta finales de la Semana Santa no tengo pensado actualizar. Si quieren hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya saben, escriban algún comentario (que repete mi integridad física por favor). Puede que la presión comunitaria... ¿Esto se considera soborno?**

**Hasta pronto**

**Imaginandohistorias.**


	16. Chapter 16

Se había quedado dormida, exhausta después de tantas lágrimas. Pero le había hecho prometer que averiguaría si la Sra. Reynolds necesitaba algo. Ni por esas olvidaba sus obligaciones. Vendría a por ella dentro de un rato para salir, a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Echó un poco mas de leña en la chimenea, y la tapó con una manta.

Bajó en busca del ama de llaves. Le comentó que su hermana estaba algo indispuesta pero que si ella podía serle de utilidad... La pobre señora no sabía qué hacer. Ahora los invitados dirigiendo la casa. Vale que la otra joven lo hiciese, ¿pero su hermana? Claro que la Srta. Darcy no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda y era peor que se enterase la Srta. Bingley y diese su opinión. Al fin y al cabo la dama que tenía delante era muchísimo mas amable, aunque le sorprendía las amistades que había hecho la Srta. Georgiana… Las cavilaciones de la buena mujer, le llevaron a concluir que era mejor aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecían. Por tanto y suponiendo que al ser hermanas, tendrían gustos y formas parecidas, presentó sus dudas tal y como habría hecho con su la Srta. Elizabeth. Jane tomo las decisiones y repasó con ella el estado del comedor y el salón de baile, donde se seguía trabajando a buen ritmo. Indicó un par de cambios en la decoración y dio el visto bueno a lo restante. Asimismo se enteró si finalmente habían salido a pescar los caballeros, recordando que se sirviese el refrigerio una vez hubiesen regresado los mismos. También le pidió que rellenasen algunas de las botellas de licor que había en el salón. La señora pensaba que ya se había hecho por la mañana, pero ambas supusieron que el Sr. Hust se habría pasado por allí durante algún momento de la mañana. No se olvidó de recordar que le dijesen a la Sra. Annesley, la cual teóricamente habría regresado poco después del desayuno, que esta noche puede que fuese solicitada su presencia para tocar algo de música. Sus clases con Georgiana no empezarían hasta después de la parada del mediodía.

Antes de subir a buscar a la joven, se asomó por la biblioteca para cerciorarse que no había nadie. Sería una buena excusa a utilizar. Las encontró en la sala de dibujo. Las dos damas estaban revisando el trabajo de la joven, mientras ésta trabajaba en unos bocetos. Al verla, la saludó despreocupadamente, aunque su mirada se ensombreció un poco al verla sola. Como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo, le preguntó si ya había decidido abandonar a Lizzy en la biblioteca y reunirse con ellas. Jane afirmó sonriendo, pensando que su querida hermanita estaba creando un pequeño mostruito. Porque a pesar de su dulzura, y su corazón de oro, la joven comenzaba a poseer ciertos conocimientos muy útiles en una sociedad tan tramposa como en la que se movería. Había analizado a su adversario, hallando sus puntos débiles, para ocultar su jugada. Se quedó con ellas, hablando principalmente con Georgiana, que de nuevo la había tomado de modelo. La muchacha estaba encantada con la paciencia que demostraba al soportarla. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Cuando hablaron de bajar al salón para esperar a los caballeros y tomar el tentempié, Jane se disculpó diciendo que bajaría enseguida, pero antes iba a revisar como estaba su equipaje.

* * *

Subió, encontrándose a su hermana todavía dormida. La despertó suavemente, diciendo que era hora de bajar a tomar algo. La pobre no podía creer que llevase tanto rato durmiendo. El vestido estaba arrugado, y sus cabellos algo despeinados. Su hermana le preguntó si quería que llamara a su doncella, o la dejaba a ella arreglarla. Optando por lo último, le soltó el traje antes de sentarla en el tocador. Soltando las horquillas por separado, le peinaba el mechón y volvía a recogerlo. Así estuvo lista en menos de cinco minutos. Con el agua fresca, su cara había recobrado parte de sus colores. Ya no estaba enfadada, ahora lo que podía detectarle era una mirada triste.

Fueron hasta el vestidor a buscar un vestido de tonos alegres, por sugerencia de Jane. Así, entraron en el salón pocos minutos después de que hubiesen hecho su entrada las otras damas. Enseguida la Srta. Bingley comenzó a admirar de forma exagerada el gusto por la lectura de Lizzy, pero la joven no tenía hoy ganas ni de discutir ni de hacerla callar. Así que le dio las gracias por su caluroso elogio y la dejó tranquila. Caroline miro a su hermana Louisa meditando si es que había pensado que era en serio. Jane por su parte pensó que no podía haber dicho nada mejor para callarla.

* * *

Mientras en el rio, dos caballeros estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Durante el camino de ida, Bingley había estado hablando de la suerte de encontrarse con las señoritas Bennet allí, y que lamentaba no haberse enterado antes de lo de su padre para haber ofrecido sus condolencias a la familia. Continuó hablando brevemente de la amabilidad de Lizzy con Georgiana para continuar con su tema favorito tanto tiempo atrás, Jane Bennet. Después de dejarle hablar, aunque no siempre prestaba toda su atención, decidió hablar con él, tal y como le había pedido Elizabeth. A pesar de que no había comentado nada, también se había dado cuenta de que Jane Bennet seguía siendo sensible a la presencia de su amigo. Ahora que la conocía, se daba cuenta de su error. Por tanto le indicó, tras dejar a su otro acompañante, que quizás sería mejor que no le prestase tanta atención a la señorita, por lo menos hasta tener claros sus propios sentimientos. La situación en que se encontraban exigían la máxima delicadeza, y no sería correcto que volviera a crear esperanzas entre sus conocidos sin algo detrás. El joven se sorprendió por lo directo que había sido, pero reconoció que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

El, en cambio, estaba analizando lo ocurrido esa mañana con Lizzy y lo que le había dicho después Georgiana. Se suponía que amar supone respetar al otro, y él no lo había hecho. Quizás si hubiese explicado sus razones. Quizás. Pero seguramente Elizabeth había entendido que utilizaba su posición para imponerle su decisión, sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Y lo dicho por Georgiana, ahí si que le había pillado por sorpresa. No el que alguien mas le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, aunque dudaba mucho que el Sr. Collins la hubiera apreciado en su valía, pues sería con el único con el que conservaría su casa. Pero el que tuviese sentimientos de culpa, eso ni siquiera se lo había imaginado. Y él, encima la había herido mas.

Georgie tenía razón. Tenía que pedirle perdón. Humillarse si era necesario. No podía, no quería perderla. Esa frialdad con la que le había mirado esa mañana, le recordó a aquella fatídica tarde de Kent. La desesperación que había sentido entonces, no se la regalaría ni a su peor enemigo. Había necesitado de mucho tiempo para intentar limpiar su imagen y tener la esperanza de que en un futuro, pudiera tener alguna posibilidad de conquistarla.

* * *

Tras la desastrosa mañana de pesca, regresaron a la casa taciturnos. Ya les estarían esperando. Entraron en el salón, uno con la intención de ser mas discreto en sus atenciones, y el otro en conseguir clemencia. Cuando ni siquiera recibió una mirada de ella, sospechó que iba a ser difícil. Pero tampoco quería levantar las iras de la Srta. Bingley tan temprano. Pero el que lo ignorase, solo conseguía aumentar su miedo. La mirada de Georgi tampoco presagiaba nada bueno. Si hubiera solucionado algo, le hubiera pedido perdón allí mismo, y si solo hubieran estado sus respectivas hermana lo hubiera hecho, pero ante los Bingleys, solo la enfurecería aun mas.

Cuando les avisaron, estuvo tentado en ir a ofrecerle el brazo para escoltarla, pero la mirada de Jane le indicó que no lo hiciera. De camino al lugar donde se serviría el refrigerio, aprovechó que Georgiana le decía algo a Bingley, que eran los que venían por detrás, para susurrarle a Jane si tan mal lo había hecho. La joven se conmovió ante el temor que revelaba su voz, pero no pudo dejar de decirle que así era.

No habló con casi nadie, únicamente le contestó algo intrascendente a Georgiana, y a Bingley, que le dirigió una amable pregunta. A Caroline y Louisa las ignoró. Como no le hablaban directamente, solo con indirectas, hizo como si no las escuchase. Y evitó mirar a Darcy. Se entretuvo con la comida, a pesar de probar solo cuatro bocados. No tenía hambre. Aún así sentía como ciertos ojos se posaban sobre ella cada poco tiempo. A la pregunta sobre que pensaban hacer después, dejó que fuese Jane quien indicase que habían pensado salir. Bingley propuso entonces que se uniesen los demás. Al notar la tensión de su hermana, aclaró que era a caballo. Al menos, así Lizzy podría ir un poco mas libre, si no podían esquivar la compañía, aunque esperaba que sí, ya que las otras dos damas no eran muy amantes de montar. Pero al aceptar los caballeros la propuesta, por iniciativa de Bingley, su hermana pequeña no podía dejarle el camino libre a Elizabeth. Por tanto le esperaba un paseo de cinco personas, cuando hubiese preferido estar a solas con Jane.

* * *

Georgiana se retiró para recibir sus clases. Había que volver a la rutina diaria, a pesar de que le hubiera encantado salir. Pero su música la esperaba y también disfrutaría con ella. La Sra. Hurst se quedó con su esposo que ya había estado tiempo suficiente al aire libre, y las otras tres damas se fueron a cambiar. Lizzy decidió escaparse un poco antes para localizar a la Sra. Reynolds, y evitar así al dueño de la mansión. Por lo mismo, tomó las escaleras de servicio cuando terminó, suponiendo que podía estar al acecho, pues aunque no lo había mirado, suponía que estaba esperando una oportunidad para asaltarla.

Bajó con su hermana con algunos segundos de retraso. Lo hizo intencionadamente, para que la Srta Bingley pudiese adueñarse del brazo del caballero de camino a los establos. Ya que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de salir, que al menos se sintiese feliz pensó Lizzy, aunque sabía que sus propias motivaciones habían sido totalmente diferentes. No quería hablar con él, pero tampoco le gustaba que dejase a la dama acosarlo tan descaradamente. Bingley gentilmente les ofreció el brazo a las dos damas restantes para escoltarlas. Se le notaba a la vez alegre, pero más contenido en sus atenciones. Al menos parecía que había hablado con él.

Al acercarse, vio que sacaban su yegua grisácea, siendo asaltada por la Srta. Bingley, que no pensó que a lo mejor no era para ella. Al indicar Darcy que era el caballo que habitualmente utilizada la Srta. Elizabeth, Caroline indicó que siendo tan buena amazona como había comentado la Srta. Darcy no le importaría probar otras monturas. Jane le insinuó entonces que cogiese el de Georgiana, al fin y al cabo ella tenía mucha mas experiencia, pero el Sr. Darcy le indicó a un mozo que le preparase entonces su propio caballo. Ya sabía que el animal la conocía, es mas, nunca lo había visto comportarse con nadie como cuando se le acercaba ella. Y suponía que Lizzy lo hubiese montado si no hubiera sabido que era el suyo. Bingley le dijo que estaba loco, que ni él se atrevería con ese caballo, a lo que le contestó que es que a él no se lo dejaría. Caroline se picó, pues no pensaba que era para tanto, y se acercó al animal, que rápidamente relinchó, avisándola de que ni se le ocurriese aproximarse mas. No tardó en salir prácticamente corriendo diciendo que qué clase de animal era ese. A Lizzy la situación le pareció cómica, pero por supuesto no podía reírse. En cuanto estuvo listo, se acercó a él a acariciarlo, hablándole tan bajito que solo el animal podría escucharla. Darcy se ofreció para ayudarla a montar, lo que le ofreció la oportunidad de mirarla de cerca. Ya no tenía esa mirada tan fría como esa mañana, pero lo que la había sustituido no era mejor precisamente. En el breve momento que lo miró para darles la gracias lo que vio fue una enorme tristeza.

Se encaminó cabizbajo hasta donde se encontraba el caballo que montaría en esa ocasión y los pusieron al paso. En cuanto cogieron uno de los senderos, Elizabeth, que no quería charlas, le indicó a su montura que lo apretase, hasta un trote bastante alegre. El animal, lejos del ímpetu que solía utilizar, llevaba a la joven al ritmo deseado sin brusquedades, como comprendiendo sus ganas de estar a solas, sin permitir a nadie acercarse a ella.

Tras mas de media hora así, la Srta. Bingley estaba ya deseosa de volver. Se habían alejado prácticamente en línea recta de la mansión con lo que tardaría un tiempo similar en regresar. Dado que la persona mas cercana a ella era su hermano, le indicó que era ya el momento de regresar. Lizzy fue la única que comentó que, si no les importaba, ella seguiría un rato más. Y sin esperar contestación, espoleó al animal. Darcy dudaba entre seguirla o regresar, pero las palabras de Bingley de que no podían dejarla sola con ese animal le sirvieron de excusa para salir en su persecución.

La joven seguía su camino sin percatarse de que alguien la perseguía. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar en sus ojos, pero se sentía mejor notando como el aire las arrastraba por su cara. Tras quizás otros quince o veinte minutos, decidió darle un descanso al animal, y se paró dándole un abrazo para agradecerle su esfuerzo. Dudando entre si desmontar o no, dada la altura del caballo, vio que cerca había un tronco tirado que podría utilizar después para subirse. Por tanto descendió de un salto, dejando al animal suelto para que pudiese acercarse al rio a beber o mordisquear algunas hierbas. Puede que fuese una temeridad, pero estaba segura de que no se iba a marchar de su lado. Algunos segundos después, cuando era demasiado tarde para escapar, vio como se acercaba otro caballo. Despotricando para si misma cuando se fijó en el jinete, decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo. Se veía que tampoco entendía que quería estar sola.

Aminoró el paso al ver que paraba y descendía del caballo. Por fin parecía que recapacitaba. Llevaba casi una hora literalmente detrás de ella, y se había acercado ya a los límites del parque. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea que aprendiese a montar, ni a dejarle su caballo. Pero ahora podría hablar con ella sin que desapareciese como después de la comida. No debería haber pasado por el vestíbulo porque era imposible no haberla visto. Así que por lo menos sacaría algo bueno.

Desmontó también y la llamó, pero su "señorita Elizabeth" se perdió en el campo sin respuesta. No, no se lo iba a poner fácil desde luego. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez mas cerca de ella, pero nada. Ya parado a un metro de ella solo susurró un Lizzy por favor. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarla así, aunque hablando con su hermana, solos, creía haberlo hecho en mas de una ocasión. Otra cosa era en su imaginación. La joven se volvió lentamente. Había llorado y algunas lágrimas caían aun por su mejilla. Se le rompió el corazón verla así, tan frágil. Le ofreció su pañuelo, aunque le hubiese gustado abrazarla como cuando consolaba a Georgi.

Le pidió perdón. Un lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Elizabeth lo miró. ¿Creía que así se arreglaban las cosas? Se había sentido humillada y decepcionada y se lo soltó en la cara. Y por si no se acordaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacía lo primero, solo que antes le podía servir de excusa que no la conocía. Pero ahora todo era mucho mas raro. Y sino que mirase la situación absurda del momento; era su patrón y era ella la que le estaba casi gritando. Porque por si se le había olvidado, le pagaba un sueldo, y de un importe considerable. Ella no tenía problema en dejar así la situación. Seguiría cuidando de su casa y se pondría lo que dijera, pero no sería un regalo sino algo así como el uniforme de trabajo. Pero por lo mismo, no podría esperar nada mas de ella. Su trabajo era ser amiga de Georgiana, a la que por cierto adoraba, eso quedaba fuera de toda discusión, pero no tendría que serlo de nadie mas aclaró. Solo trataría con él asuntos de trabajo.

* * *

Que estúpido había sido. No estaba enfadada por el regalo en si. Sino porque si se suponía que seguía interesado en ella, no había seguido el consejo de conocer mejor a las personas y tener sus sentimientos en cuenta, cuando ella llevaba tiempo suponiendo lo contrario. Pero sus palabras, de que no podría esperar nada mas de ella ¿se referiría a solo amistad o a algo mas?. Si lo primero creía haberlo tenido hasta esa mañana…

Mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella, no es que le pidiese, le suplicaba que le diese otra oportunidad para demostrarle que estaba intentado cambiar. El solo había querido evitar que se pudiese sentir humillada cuando las otras damas sacasen sus adornos y pudieran realizar comentarios hirientes, sin pensar que lo que hacía era cambiar una humillación por otra. Quería mostrarle su gratitud y afecto.

Elizabeth le respondió que los afectos no se compran, se demuestran. Además las humillaciones podían doler mas dependiendo de la persona que las proporcionase. Y tras mirarlo brevemente, le dijo que era hora de volver.

* * *

Ahora el que se sentía humillado y con toda justicia era él. Como podía aspirar a conquistarla si no era digno de ella. Que fuerza tenía su dinero o su casa al lado de sus principios. Llamó al caballo y la ayudó a subir. Cuando se daba la vuelta para coger a su animal, ella le dio las gracias, con una sonrisa triste, por dejarla montar su corcel. Ahí estaba su Lizzy, dándole de nuevo una lección, sobre qué era lo importante. Tal y como dijo Georgiana, detalles de valor sentimental.

* * *

**Queridas amigas. Tampoco hacía falta ponerse así. Después de ver el chiste de los Simpson no pude resistirme. También sabemos reírnos de nosotros mismo. De todas formas, agradezco un motón las torrijas Arenae. Maitam, Arolin, no era tan difícil, y ni siquiera me han amenazado como otras, solo me han advertido.**

**Querida Lorena: Lizzy no se niega a bailar con él. Simplemente considera que tiene que abrir el baile con su hermana, que todavía no ha sido presentada en sociedad y que por tanto, no podría bailar con nadie que no fuese de la familia. Y un anfitrión tiene que cuidar de sus invitados, y ella lleva ya tanto tiempo en la casa, que lo normal es que cumpla con los que acaban de llegar. Ya sabes, siempre quiere hacer lo correcto.**

**Querida Trini: Me parece muy bien que le recomiendes "Observación del Entorno" pero entonces ni existía Ambientales ni Antropología. Quizás a Caroline lo que le falta son una gafas graduadas, simple y llanamente...**

**Por otro lado, ya se sabe que a veces el interesado es el último en enterarse de las cosas. Y que los árboles no nos dejan ver el bosque...**

**Respecto a tu amenaza, me vi a mi misma como si fuese Chicote en la introducción del programa (TV en España), cuando aparecen los cuchillos volando contra su persona :P**

**Espero sus reviews. Muchas gracias por leer**

**imaginandohistorias**


	17. Chapter 17

El regreso a la mansión fue en una silenciosa cordialidad. El seguía pensando en lo que había pasado y en la reacción de Elizabeth. Ahora solo esperaba que aceptase su ruego. Tras dejar la montura y ofrecerle unos azucarillos, Lizzy se acercó a la que era "su" yegua a regalarle también un premio. También tenía derecho después de aguantar y nunca mejor dicho a la Srta. Bingley. Al salir, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de servicio que era la mas cercana al establo. Notó que su acompañante se había parado y la miraba con cara de pánico. ¿Tan espantoso era pasar por la zona de las cocinas? Pero no, no era eso. Había algo mas. ¡Pensaba que ella había decidido romper su amistad, o como se definiese aquello, con él!. Rodando los ojos, pero quizás con la mirada mas tierna que le había dedicado en todo el día, le preguntó si pensaba quedarse mirando o la iba a escoltar aunque fuese por las cocinas. Era muy tarde y tenía que ver como andaban los preparativos. Soltando el aire que se había quedado retenido en sus pulmones, se acercó prestamente, teniendo la satisfacción de notar como la joven se cogía de su brazo.

* * *

Se quedó hablando brevemente con la cocinera, antes de buscar al ama de llaves. Darcy por tanto se dirigió a su despacho. Al entrar en él, se llevó un sorpresa. Su primo el coronel estaba sentado en su sillón echándose una cabezadita. No pudo evitarlo, cerró la puerta con un ligero golpe que le hizo brincar del sillón. Como si lo estuviese esperando durante mucho tiempo, le preguntó que donde se había metido durante los últimos seis meses. Después de abrazarse se sentaron para ponerse al día. Hablaron del viaje, de Georgiana, de cómo había cambiado. La había encontrado hecha toda una señorita. Mas habladora, enseguida se había preocupado por ofrecerle algo para tomar y que le asignasen su habitación. Sinceramente, desde hace un año a estos momentos estaba irreconocible. Después tocó un tema sensible para su primo, la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet a quien por cierto no había visto. Darcy le dijo que acababa de volver de pasear a caballo y que ahora estaba con la Sra. Reynolds supervisando el baile. Al oír esas palabras, la carcajada del militar resonó por toda la habitación. No podía creer que viniera a Pemberley y hubiera uno. El caballero le comentó que dado que parecía llevar mucho rato esperándolo, no habría visto que había mas gente por la casa. Bingley, sus hermanas y su cuñado por un lado, y la Srta. Bennet por otro, además de Elizabeth. El coronel no dejaba de sorprenderse, iba a ser una velada interesante. Pero no quería desviarse de su interés. Como llevaba su relación con ella. Su primo suspiró. Creía que había ganado algo de su afecto, pero una estupidez hoy y había estado a punto de perderla definitivamente.

Después de charlar tranquilamente, y viendo ya la hora que era, subieron hacia sus habitaciones a cambiarse. El baile empezaría en breve.

* * *

Mientras, Elizabeth había terminado su revisión y subido a cambiarse. Quería tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarse tranquilamente por un día. Por tanto, se dio un relajante baño, con su esencias favoritas, mientras su doncella le lavaba el pelo. Tras salir del agua, Rose procedió a desenredarle el cabello y a secárselo. Tras colocarse el corsé se dejó hacer en el tocador. Separando cuidadosamente los mechones, la joven parecía que estaba realizando una obra de arte. Para completar el peinado le colocó las horquillas regalo de Georgi. Después, el vestido que ya había utilizado en Nochebuena, los pendientes de diamantes, y los guantes. Una sencilla pulsera de plata en su mano derecha. Y ahora tenía que decidirse si se lo ponía o no. Aun indecisa, cogió la caja y salió en dirección a la habitación de Jane. No la había visto desde que los abandonó con el caballo.

Tras dar un ligero toque entró para encontrarse con la joven colocándose los guantes. Nunca se cansaría de admirar a su hermana. La muchacha se alegró de verla. Estaba preocupada por ella, pero parecía que se la veía mas tranquila. Aún podían retrasarse unos minutos, así que despidieron a la doncella tras darle las gracias, para poder quedarse a solas. Se interesó por donde había estado, y Elizabeth le hizo un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido. Pero lo que de verdad le había llegado al alma fue la cara de él cuando pensó que daba por finalizada toda relación que no fuese de trabajo. Lo había visto indefenso como si fuese un niño pequeño. Jane sonrió. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella? ¿La siempre perspicaz Lizzy podía tener dudas? Solo necesitaba una señal y lo tendría rendido a sus pies. Así que tenía que tener muy claro que es lo que quería para no darle indicaciones equivocadas si ninguno de los dos quería sufrir. Su hermana la miró con los ojos como platos, ¿Jane pensaba que ella estaba enamorada? La joven no pudo sino mostrarle una sonrisa comprensiva. Descubriría sus sentimientos a su debido tiempo. Y ahora tenía que decidir si llevar o no el dichoso collar, pues a eso había ido. Elizabeth comentó que por un lado todavía se ponía furiosa, pero ahora, por el otro, entendía que él solo había querido en cierta forma protegerla, aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ello. Y que aunque seguramente no se iba a sentir muy cómoda llevándolo, no quería hacerle como se diría un feo. Quizás solo esta noche, pero dejándole claro que lo tomaba como préstamo y excepcionalmente. Así que Jane terminó por abrocharle la gargantilla que al fin y al cabo es lo que era. Discreta pero de gran delicadeza, no hacía nada mas que embellecer a su portadora. Pero se lo advertiría siguió diciendo la joven. Saliendo detrás de Lizzy, Jane sonrió sola. Pensó que qué complicadas se podían hacer las cosas siendo tan sencillas.

Bajaron hasta el salón, donde ya estaban reunidos los caballeros y Georgiana. Al entrar, rápidamente fueron asaltadas por el Sr. Bingley que parecía estar al acecho de su llegada. En cambio otro de los señores tuvo que recibir un discreto codazo de su primo para que reaccionara con la consiguiente sonrisa de Georgi. Se había quedado embelesado mirándola, y ¡se había puesto su regalo! Cierto era que no lo necesitaba para que la considerase la mujer mas bella de la tierra. Era el detalle de, pese a no estar de acuerdo, haber cedido a su petición. Se acercó por tanto para saludarlas y a proceder a presentar a su primo a la Srta. Bennet que no lo conocía. Elizabeth también se mostró muy contenta de volver a verlo, y lo recibió son su acostumbrada amabilidad. Y aunque no podía evitar ciertas punzadas de celos por la relación que siempre habían tenido, sabía que por parte de ambos era de solo una sincera amistad.

Cuando todas las damas ya estaban presentes, y tras los cumplidos de rigor, decidieron que era hora de trasladarse al salón de baile. Se notaba que la Srta. Bingley no esperaba que nadie le pudiese hacer sombra con su elegante traje, ya que al fin y al cabo Georgiana todavía no había sido presentada en sociedad, con lo que no podía lucir nada mas que pequeños adornos. Así que llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado su hermano y una simple cadenita de oro. Pero lo de las Bennet la había molestado sobremanera. Cierto era que parecía que vestían con mas elegancia de lo que recordaba, pera esa noche realmente había sentido envidia de los trajes que llevaban. No entendía como su modista podía haber copiado el estilo de la casa Harrison´s, dado que era imposible que fuesen de ahí ya que era ella quien seleccionaba a los clientes, y para su desgracia ella todavía no lo había conseguido. Y la gargantilla de Elizabeth, se la tendría que haber regalado Georgiana. Ellas no podrían permitírselo. Pero con su indirecta, solo había conseguido que la muchacha le dijera que verdaderamente era exquisita. Lo que ya la puso de humor de perros, fue que el Sr. Darcy le ofreciese el brazo no a Jane, que al menos lo hubiese soportado, sino a su hermana. El coronel se acercó a Georgiana, y su hermano a Jane Bennet. Desde luego que la noche no podía ir peor. Así que no le quedó mas remedio que ir con su hermana y cuñado.

Elizabeth aceptó su brazo. De camino al salón le indicó que ya lo habían hablado y se suponía que tenía que abrir el baile con Georgi. El la miró, y muy seriamente le dijo que tanto ella como la Srta. Bennet lo perdonarían. Es mas, estaba seguro, y le rogase que no lo considerase un engreído por ello, que ni siquiera se habían molestado. La joven no pudo sino negar ligeramente la cabeza, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Georgiana estaría encantada de cederle el puesto, y Jane temía que también después de la charla mantenida. Viéndola pensativa, decidió que era el momento de disculparse de nuevo y darle las gracias. Lizzy lo miró y le avisó. Lo llevaba esa noche como un préstamo, pero que ni se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo. Si tenía ideas semejantes que lo discutiese antes con ella y que aprendiera a respetar la opinión de los demás.

Ella era la misma por muchos vestido elegantes o joyas que se pusiese. Además vale que la Srta. Bingley no había podido criticarla directamente, pero como era normal había insinuado que no podía ser nada mas que un regalo. Y regalos tan valiosos solo se recibían de alguien al que te uniese algún tipo de relación familiar, o de otra clase, y no precisamente muy honorable para una dama.

* * *

El baile dio comienzo. Georgiana en lugar de estar abriéndolo se ofreció a tocar algunas canciones, así ninguna dama se quedaría sentada. Además no le importaba en absoluto, de esta forma Will podría bailar sin ningún tipo de críticas con Lizzy. Afortunadamente, su hermano parecía haberla hecho caso, porque la joven parecía haberle perdonado su torpeza. Aun así, se había fijado mientras iba con su primo tras ellos, que le estaba "leyendo la cartilla". Desde luego, a pesar de su amabilidad, podía tener carácter, cuando consideraba que algo transgredía sus principios. No tenía problema en aguantar tonterías insulsas, pero que nadie la obligase a hacer algo que no estaba éticamente bien.

Antes de comenzar el segundo baile, Elizabeth le indicó que, dada su conocida afición, podían descansar si lo prefería. Pero él en tono de broma pero muy en serio, le dijo que con semejante compañía podría bailar toda la noche. Lizzy se sonrojó, pero sin ceder, le comentó que muy bien dicho pero que tenía que tener cuidado en no sobrepasarse con los cumplidos o alguna dama podía tomarlo al pie de la letra. El siguió la broma indicándole que tenía que tener en cuenta que había especificado la compañía y que no tendría problemas en demostrárselo.

Jane por su parte, a pesar de considerar interesante la conversación de su pareja, no pudo menos que mirar a su hermana un par de veces. La había visto sonrojarse, pero parecía distar mucho del enfado de esa mañana. Respecto a ella, que podía decir. El joven que tenía delante seguía siendo encantador, tan amable con ella como en otros tiempos. Se había alegrado de verlo, pero casi era lo mejor el que se tuviese que ir al día siguiente. Era el momento de pasar página definitivamente. Simplemente, había malinterpretado sus intenciones en el pasado.

Tras bailar con los restantes caballeros un par de bailes, algunos insulsos como con el Sr. Hurst, otros alegres como con el coronel, siempre tan agradable él, como con Bingley, que a pesar de interesarse por ella, le habló mas de su querida hermana, y sustituir a Georgiana tocando algunas melodías, pasaron a cenar. Esta vez había advertido a Darcy que acompañase a alguna otra dama, así que tras mirarla por si había cambiado de opinión, le ofreció el brazo a Jane. Ella que estaba en esos momentos junto a Georgiana, fueron asaltadas por el coronel, que las colocó a cada una en un brazo diciendo que sería el caballero mas envidiado por ello. Y aunque algunos pensaron que para uno de ellos se daba por descontado, Bingley, a quien estaba envidiando era a su amigo.

La cena fue divertida, al menos para Elizabeth, sentada entre el señor Hurst que prácticamente ni le habló y el coronel, éste estuvo pendiente de ella y de su hermana sentada a su otra vera, ya que Caroline prácticamente se dedicó a monopolizar a Darcy sentado a su lado. El caballero, al final de la comida parecía que estaba terminando sus últimas gotas de paciencia, porque lo sorprendió mirando a Georgiana con una mirada de pedir auxilio. La joven se apiadó y desde la otra punta de la mesa intentó conversar con ella para que su hermano pudiese dedicarse unos minutos a su otro lado. La tranquila conversación de Jane era música celestial para sus oídos después de tanta falsa alabanza. Lizzy por su parte había mirado unas cuantas veces para ver como la cara del dueño de la casa cada vez era mas seria. Realmente le hacía gracia que Caroline no se diese cuenta que conforme mas hablaba, su gesto se volvía mas adusto, y solo se suavizaba cuando, al mirarla a ella, veía como lo miraba divertida por su sufrimiento. En el fondo consideraba que un poco de su propia medicina le sentaría bien. El podía ser muy desagradable en ciertas ocasiones con lo que denominaba gente inferior.

Aunque en un baile no era normal que los caballeros abandonasen a las damas, aquella reunión no tenía esa formalidad, por lo que Georgiana, a sugerencia de Lizzy, se llevó a las señoras hacía el salón para que pudiese relajarse los señores. Alguno en concreto lo agradecería. Tras media hora donde la Srta. Darcy fue secuestrada por las Bingley, dejando a Jane y Lizzy ligeramente de lado, los señores volvieron y solicitaron el té y café antes de volver al salón de baile. A pesar de ello, las dos hermanas solo lo sentían por Georgi, porque mientras, pudieron charlar tranquilamente en un sofá sin que las molestasen las indirectas de las dos mujeres.

De regreso al salón, Darcy solicitó la compañía de su hermana. Consideraba que ya había aguantado lo suficiente a Caroline Bingley por un año. Al entrar, Lizzy saludó a la Sra. Annesley muy cordialmente, que se uniría para tocar un poco de música, ya que ahora no todos los integrantes bailarían. Los señores Hurst no era muy amantes, con lo que siempre habría gente sentada. Lizzy contempló como Georgiana bailaba al fin con su hermano. Charlando suavemente, podía sentir el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Mientras, Jane danzaba de nuevo con Bingley y la hermana de este con el coronel. Poco a poco los caballeros, excepto el incansable Bingley fueron abandonado la zona de baile, por lo que en algunas ocasiones eran las damas quienes bailaban juntas. Después de ver a Lizzy bailar primero con Jane y mas tarde con Georgi, Darcy se acercó a solicitarle otro baile. Elizabeth lo aceptó de buen grado, sorprendida de que quisiese seguir cuando ya no estaba obligado a ello. Y así se lo dijo. El le contestó, que tal y como le había dicho antes, si por él fuese hubiera bailado con ella toda la noche. La muchacha se sonrojó, y le comentó que eso no hubiera estado bien visto por algunas de las damas. Su respuesta, que solo la opinión de una le importaba. Y por la mirada que le echó, que la hizo ponerse de color granate, no podía tener dudas de a quién se refería. Lo que parecía un inocente flirteo, había terminado en un ¿cortejo? ¿Jane iba a tener razón?

* * *

**Hola chicas. Lo único que leo es pobre, pobre, pobre. Y aunque económicamente no lo sea, en habilidades sociales la verdad deja mucho que desear. Y que decir de Lizzy. Todavía con sus dudas. Vale que las tenga con sus propios sentimientos, pero con los de él... Quizás no se diferencia tanto de Caroline, solo que cada una ve lo que quiere.**

**Querida Lorena, de verdad crees que tiene a tres muchachas desilusionadas. Yo creo que solo a Lizzy. Para Georgi no hay nadie mejor (casi nunca) y Jane que nunca piensa mal de nadie, como va a pensar mal de él tal y como lo ve, embobado por su hermana. Así que a pesar de ser tiempo de penitencia y perdón, puede que le falte sufrir un poquito mas.**

**Querida EliMustang: A veces hay que ayudar a la suerte. Y efectivamente tenemos a una joven que todavía no sabe ni lo que quiere. Tendremos que dejarla que se aclare primero.**

**Y querida Trini: Los dos han salido dañados. Pero tal y como dices, tiene que ser muy duro para el caballero tener que hacer algo que seguramente no ha hecho al menos durante los últimos años de su vida. Porque tal y como acertadamente has dicho, siente que necesita a Elizabeth como el aire para respirar. Por otro lado sabía que compartíamos nación por un comentario anterior tuyo, de ahí la alusión al programa, pero era para explicarlo a todas las lectoras de otros lugares.**

**No vemos pronto. Aunque espero sus opiniones por favor. Estoy a punto de terminar de escribir el final y necesito inspiración.**


	18. Chapter 18

El día amaneció triste. La lluvia caía contra los cristales tocando una nostálgica melodía. Parecía como si notasen los sentimientos de Elizabeth en esa mañana. Hoy Jane la abandonaría, y aunque suponía que no tardarían ellos mucho en regresar a Londres dado que en pocas semanas comenzaba la temporada, conociendo los gustos del dueño de la casa, era posible que retrasase todo lo que pudiese sus compromisos. Pero que podía saber ella. No es que le apeteciese dejar Pemberley, pues reconocía que lo iba a echar de menos, pero su hermana… Al menos había podido estar con ella mas de una semana, aunque ahora se arrepentía del tiempo que había desperdiciado sin su compañía. Si el día anterior prácticamente no había hablado con ella. Aún así la había visto razonablemente feliz. Tan bella como siempre y su bondad intacta a pesar de los palos de la vida. Como le gustaría tener su corazón, siempre defendiendo a los demás.

Esa mañana no bajó temprano a buscar a la Sra. Reynolds, ni dio indicaciones a la cocinera. Ya lo haría después de desayunar con su hermana. Nada mas vestirse, se encaminó hasta la habitación de al lado. La joven comenzaba a cambiarse cuando se sorprendió de ver a su hermana lista tan temprano. Se le había olvidado lo madrugadora que podía llegar a ser cuanto tenía motivos de peso. Su doncella le recogió el pelo y la ayudó a colocarse el vestido para el viaje. Ya tenía casi todo su equipaje listo, después de separar los vestidos que le habían prestado. Pero Elizabeth le indicó a la doncella que se los empaquetase también, a pesar de las protestas de ella de que iba a hacer con esos tres vestidos tan elegantes y su traje de montar. Con una sonrisa, le indicó que visitarla a ella por ejemplo. Ya consideraba suficiente que sus sombreros no los reconociera nadie. Georgiana le había enseñado nuevas formas de cambiarlos y a como sujetar los adornos como si fuese una profesional. Desde luego que en caso de necesidad, podría haberse ganado la vida con la moda esa chiquilla. También le había regalado una cajita con un montón de clases de diferentes aderezos, separados por compartimentos y algunos metros de seda, tul y tela de diferentes colores que había pedido a Lambton para que según ella practicase. Y entre los antiguos vestidos de Lizzy y los de ella, tenía desde luego trabajo si quería entretenerse.

Se despidió de su doncella, dándole las gracias muy sinceramente por todo lo que había hecho por ella, provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha pues al fin y al cabo era su deber. Pero desde luego que la señorita era agradecida, y había sido muchísimo mas amable que muchas de las elegantes damas que había pasado por allí. Bajando a la habitación familiar, tomaron su desayuno, intentado mantenerse alegres para que la otra no notase la nostalgia que empezaban a sentir aun antes de separarse. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se encontraron con que Bingley, Darcy y Georgi la estaban esperando para despedirse. La joven le dio un abrazo. Se notaba que también se habían cogido aprecio, tanto como para bajar sin que su doncella le hubiese terminado de realizar el peinado correctamente. Pero como no iban a hacerlo cuando ambas eran tan parecidas con su grandes corazones. Bingley se notaba triste, pero se despidió con entereza deseando que volvieran a verse. A continuación fue a despedirse de Darcy, pero le indicó que la acompañaría hasta el coche, con las protestas de la joven pues estaba lloviendo y no era necesario que por ella se mojase. Como siempre pensando en los demás. Así que se abrazó a su hermanita, a la que tanto iba a echar de menos. Besándola en la mejilla, le susurró al oído que se cuidase, y que tomase la decisión que tomase, que fuese feliz.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa bajo solo unas gotas de lluvia. Era como si de repente esta hubiese decidido dar una tregua. Conducida por el Sr. Darcy, que la sostenía con cuidado para que no resbalase, se dirigía hacia el carruaje. Iba agradeciéndole al caballero su gentileza por invitarla y poder estar así más tiempo con Lizzy así como todas las atenciones recibidas durante su estancia. El caballero comenzó a protestar, pero ella le interrumpió indicándole que todavía tenía que solicitarle algo, y era que cuidase de Elizabeth. Pues aunque presumía que no era necesario solicitarlo, prefería asegurarse de ello. Darcy le aseguró que lo haría, que no tuviese ninguna duda. Y cerrando la puerta, Jane se marchó a recoger a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Mientras, Lizzy se había acercado a la ventana mas cercana para ver como se iba alejando, y aunque sabía que no podría verla, siguió diciéndole adiós durante algunos minutos. Cuando ya no podía divisar el carruaje, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Georgi que la miraba compungida. Haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, le dijo que fuera a terminar de peinarse. La joven se rió, aunque algo sonrojada se encaminó a su habitación.

* * *

Era hora de comenzar el día, y menudo le esperaba, bueno en realidad dos de aguantar a Caroline. Al menos hoy también se quedaría el coronel, antes de partir de nuevo al amanecer hacia Londres a reincorporase a su puesto. Decidió que lo mejor era centrarse, así que se fue a buscar a la cocinera, aunque con lo eficiente que era, y conociendo mas o menos su estilo, seguro que ya tenía un menú fantástico preparado esperando su aprobación. Pasó por el salón de baile, donde como había supuesto, se encontraría el ama de llaves supervisando el desmontaje de todos los adornos y muebles utilizados la noche anterior. Dado lo desapacible del día, ordenó encender chimeneas en mas estancias de lo habitual desde temprano. Seguramente la sala de billar sería utilizada, y ella esperaba poder perderse un rato en la biblioteca. También era probable que el salón fuera ocupado por alguna de las damas desde primera hora, y que avisasen a la Sra. Annesley de no ir hoy a la sala de dibujo, y se quedasen en la sala de estudio durante las clases. Si no, seguramente aparecería la Srta. Bingley, y lo que menos quería es que diese su opinión sobre las enseñanzas que recibía la joven. Al no conocer esa habitación, era dudoso que recorriera toda la casa buscándola. Por tanto si querían tocar, mejor en la sala de música y preferiblemente después de la parada del mediodía. En caso contrario sería como las ratas siguiendo al flautista, aunque claro, eso solo lo pensó. Ahora estaría desayunando con su hermano, el Sr. Darcy y Georgiana. Esperaba que al menos la hubiera obedecido en ir a peinarse en condiciones, solo le faltaba a su hermano una charla sobre la falta la profesionalidad de su doncella y de que le podía recomendar alguna apropiada. Decidió acercarse al jardín, aunque el día tan frío, y la falta de sol no lo hacía el lugar ideal para olvidarse de su hermana. Buscó algo para adornar el despacho, aunque no se sentía inspirada. Después de dar varias vueltas, encontró una planta a falta de una poda, con algunas ramas secas. Cogiendo unas tijeras la cortó y decidió reutilizarlas colocándolo en un jarrón. A continuación pasó por el salón de baile a coger algún adorno antes de que se los llevasen. Aunque sería buena idea dejarse unos cuantos por el jardín, o hacer una visita al desván para ver que tesoros guardaba. Hablaría con la Sra. Reynolds...

* * *

Tocó en el despacho, pero no había nadie. Estaría todavía atrapado con la Srta. Bingley, o al haber hecho hoy el esfuerzo de madrugar, Bingley lo habría convencido para hacer algo. Pero desde luego debería ser dentro de la casa. La lluvia de nuevo apretaba con fuerza. Pensó en subir a escribir todo lo que tenía pendiente, pero la idea de refugiarse en la biblioteca la tentó mas. Así que se dirigió hacia ella. Todavía hacía frío, a pesar de que la chimenea ya lucía unas llamas anaranjadas que lamían las paredes. Pero era una sala grande y muy temprano. Para abrigarse, decidió coger una manta del salón, por lo que se dirigió hasta allí. Afortunadamente, la planta parecía todavía libre de invitados. Volviendo a su refugio, se sentó al lado de una de las ventanas, aunque algo lejos del fuego tras escoger un libro. Recogiendo sus piernas bajo el vestido, estiró la manta para taparse. 3 horas mas tarde, aún seguía allí, sin ser consciente de la hora que era. No oyó ni el toque en la puerta.

No había sido difícil encontrarla. En cuanto Georgi le dijo que no la había visto desde por la mañana, ya suponía donde podría estar. Además era un sitio donde ningún invitado la iba a molestar ni por casualidad. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar, concentrada como estaba, con las piernas dobladas en el diván. Tenía una manta doblada al lado, con lo que debería estar ahí desde muy temprano. La llamó suave para no asustarla, pero aún así, notó como se sobresaltó. Además no podía decirse que estuviese en una postura para que alguien la sorprendiese. Cualquier dama se escandalizaría al ver que podía verse uno de sus tobillos. Levantándose rápidamente, se recolocó su vestido, que se había arrugado ligeramente. Disculpándose por la interrupción, le preguntó si pensaba unirse a ellos para tomar algo. La joven, desconcertada, miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de la chimenea. Eran casi la una del mediodía. Azorada porque hubieran tenido que venir a buscarla, dejó el libro en la mesita auxiliar y se dispuso a excusarse por su despiste. El caballero, sonriéndole levemente, le confesó que entendía sus razones para desaparecer durante toda la mañana. Esto solo provocó que sus mejillas se tornasen mas oscuras todavía. Aun así, no era motivo para haber desatendido las visitas, aunque seguramente, ellas estarían igual de contentas de no haber estado en su compañía.

En cuanto entró por el salón, la Srta. Bingley no desaprovechó la ocasión de alabar su exacerbada pasión por la lectura, que la hacía olvidarse de la hora. La joven se sonrojó un poco, desde luego sabía lanzar buenos dardos, acusándola de ser poco responsable. Bingley en cambio, todo amabilidad, le dijo que ya le gustaría a él disfrutar tanto de un libro, pero eran raras las ocasiones que conseguían engancharlo de ese modo. Darcy continuó que eso era porque no había logrado encontrar un estilo que le apasionase, ya que él hacía pocos días había hecho esperar a las damas, al perder la noción del tiempo. Caroline, se removió nerviosa, no esperaba que terminaran por ahí los derroteros de su comentario. En cambio, Elizabeth le regaló una sincera mirada de agradecimiento. Georgiana quiso cortar toda continuación del tema y sugirió que pasasen al comedor. Aceptó el brazo de Bingley, mientras que el coronel se acercó a Lizzy, por lo que a Darcy no le quedó mas remedio que conducir a la Srta. Bingley que se había quedado a su vera para que esa vez no se le pudiera escapar.

Tras el almorzar, los caballeros se dirigieron a la sala de billar. El día continuaba amenazando lluvia, y eran muy breves los momentos que parecía parar. Por tanto no le quedaba mas remedio a Lizzy que abandonar todos los posibles planes de salir fuera. Por tanto, cogiendo su labor, acudió al salón a soportar a las otras damas. Para su desgracia, Caroline la estuvo interrogando sobre toda la familia para enterarse de todos los detalles. Pareció quedarse algo cortada cuando al fin supo que habían dejado Herefordshire, no por algún escándalo, sino porque su padre había fallecido. Pero claro eso le abría la puerta a temas mas jugosos. Pues al fin y al cabo creía recordar que la dote de las damas no era que digamos muy elevada. En cambio al enterarse de que sus hermanas estudiaban en Hildfield, sopesó que era posible que tuvieran una renta mayor de lo que suponían pues el gran prestigio que tenía era proporcional al coste de estudiar allí. Y por lo que sabía de su familia, a menos que fuese el primo ese que decían que era el propietario de su antiguo hogar, del resto apenas podrían ayudarlas. O quizás el clérigo con el que se había casado una de las hermanas, pero aquella ciudad no era tan grande para que la renta diese para tanto, y si fuera de una importante familia, seguramente estaría en una parroquia bien en Londres bien en la propiedades de la misma. Las cábalas de Caroline eran innumerables. Después de mas de hora y media respondiendo a impertinentes preguntas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por dirigir la conversación hacia otros rumbos, se disculpó con la excusa de que le había prometido a Georgiana pasar a verla a esas horas. No creían que se molestasen, pues ahora tenían sustancioso material para comentar entre ellas.

Se encaminó por tanto a la sala de música, de donde salían diferentes melodías. Sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir, se sentó en uno de los sofás para únicamente escuchar la música. La conversación de la Srta. Bingley la había puesto de mal humor, por la forma tan poco decorosa de husmear en su vida, buscando algún trapo sucio que airear. Aunque creía que lo que mas le había molestado era los pocos detalles que le había proporcionado sobre cómo había conocido a la Srta. Darcy. Estaba claro que le molestaba sobremanera la intimidad que mantenían, aunque suponía que todavía mas la oportunidad de tenerla con su hermano.

Al terminar la canción, Georgi se acercó a ella. En cuanto la miró, supo que estaba disgustada. Temiendo que se hubiera vuelto a enfadar con su hermano, le musito su nombre. Como no podía querer a esa criatura, cuando se preocupaba tanto por ella. Le sonrió negando la cabeza. Caroline le susurró. La joven levantó lo ojos. Realmente nunca le había parecido un persona muy agradable, pero en los días que llevaba en la casa, había tenido realmente momentos de bastante impertinencia. Y la forma en que trataba a su querida Lizzy, que había sido tan buena con ella... Le pidió que se quedase allí media hora mas, y después volverían juntas. Indicándola que regresara al piano, se dedicó a escucharla y aplaudirle entre obra y obra. Realmente consideraba que pocas cosas más podría enseñarle la Sra. Annesley. Ya la igualaba, o incluso superaba, en algunas de las materias. Realmente poseía muchos conocimientos, había sido muy aplicada durante toda su vida, así que quizás era el momento de hablar con ella para mirar en qué estaba realmente interesada o buscar materias diferentes. Quizás empezar con el italiano, porque del francés no podrían enseñarle mas gramática. Lo que le faltaba era soltura en la conversación. O aprender otro instrumento.

* * *

Tras regresar al salón, las hermanas parecían ya dispuestas a renovar el ataque, pero apareció el coronel, que se sentó entre su prima y la Srta. Elizabeth, monopolizando la conversación y encauzándola hacia temas agradables a ambas. El caballero siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de la joven, considerándola muy interesante. Las ligeras motivaciones románticas las había apagado por motivos económicos, y olvidado al enterarse del interés de su primo. Ahora realmente la admiraba, pues muy pocas, por no decir solo ella, hubieran sido capaz de darle calabazas a su primo. Así que conociéndolo a él, que hasta ese momento hubiera podido casarse con quien desease, le alegraba que se hubiera enamorado de una joven como ella, tan íntegra. Asimismo su hermana le había parecido encantadora, y de gran belleza. Con una dote superior, a él no le hubiese importado tratar a toda la familia si las hijas eran todas así.

Se retiraron a cambiarse ropa para la cena, Elizabeth unos minutos antes. Por supuesto se imaginaba la crítica de la Srta. Bingley sobre su vanidad por subir tan pronto. Quería pasar por la cocina. El personal por su parte ya se había acostumbrado, aunque al principio les chocase las veces que podía ir. Desde luego ninguna dama pisaba tan a menudo esa zona, y otras ni la conocían. Pero claro, siendo tan amable con todos, no provocaba la incomodidad que algunos decían que habían sentido en otras casas. Incluso no les chocaba que utilizase la escalera de servicio cuando quería subir directamente a la zona de las habitaciones, como así hizo esa tarde.

Tras su baño, se peinó y vistió rápidamente. Conociendo la velocidad con la que podía arreglarla Rose, se demoraba todo el tiempo que podía en el agua. Estando preparada, bajó hacia el salón a una nueva velada. Solo dos días y echaba en falta la intimidad de sus charlas familiares. También se acordó de Jane, que a esas horas debería haber llegado a casa de Mary.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró que solo Georgi y el Sr. Darcy había bajado. Estaban conversando muy suave en uno de los sofás mas alejados de la puerta. Al verla, el caballero se levantó para escoltarla junto a su hermana, que la recibió alegremente. Enseguida entró el coronel, al que Lizzy le preguntó por la hora de partida para ordenar el desayuno y si estaba despierta, acompañarlo. Tras esas pocas frases apareció Bingley y el resto de la familia. Caroline al conocer que el oficial se marchaba tan pronto, lamento la estancia tan corta que tendría, al igual que ellos. Elizabeth sospecho que esperaba a que la invitasen a quedarse mas tiempo, pero su hermano comentó que ya habían molestado bastante para aparecer con tan poco aviso, y Darcy seguramente tendría mucho trabajo pendiente después de tanto tiempo fuera para estar atendiendo a sus invitados. Y mirando a su hermana para que no insistiese, dio la cuestión por cerrada. Por tanto debía ser algo que ya habían discutido. El aludido ni se molestó en intentar que cambiasen de opinión. Seguramente ya habría sido tratado en la mesa de billar.

La cena tuvo sus momentos algo tensos. Parecía que Caroline, triunfante porque el Sr. Darcy la había escoltado hasta la mesa colocándola a su derecha, estaba decidida a tratar de aprovechar su situación empequeñeciendo a Elizabeth. Por tanto le preguntó si no echaba de menos a sus parientes de la parroquia como para no irse a pasar una temporada con ellos. Todos se dieron cuenta de la envenenada pregunta pues contestase como contestase podría criticar la respuesta. Fue Georgiana la que le respondió, ya algo molesta con ella, indicándole que los había visitado recientemente, pero ante su insistencia, y gracias a su bondad, se había compadecido de ella. Continuó rogándole que no volviese a sacar la cuestión ya que en ese caso podría recordar que tenía a su cariñosa familia en lugar de estarla aguantándola con sus caprichos y tonterías. Todos se quedaron mirando a la joven, quizás Darcy el mas perplejo, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Vaya con su hermanita. De qué forma tan sutil había arañado. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Podía ver claramente la huella de Lizzy. Estaba protegiendo a su familia. La Srta. Bingley solo pudo murmurar un claro, claro.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia el salón ambas cogidas del brazo, Lizzy le murmuró un gracias. Esa muchachita iba a salir adelante muy bien. No se iba a dejar engañar por nadie mas. La joven no contestó, solo le apretó en el brazo. No necesitaba que le agradeciese nada cuando era ella la que se sentía en deuda. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida por alguien que no fuese su hermano o su padre. Había tenido niñeras, institutrices, alguna amiga en el colegio, pero nadie con quien poder hablar de cualquier tema fuese cual fuese, que no la juzgase, o solo se interesase por su posición o su dinero, o tal y como lo veía ahora, ser un medio para alcanzar a su hermano Will.

* * *

**Hola a todas. Aqui teneis un nuevo capítulo.**

**Y ahora permitidme responder a quienes me dejan un rewiev y no puedo enviaros un mesaje personal.**

**Querida Arolin: ¿Pobres? Por supuesto que no. Me encantan leer sus opiniones. Aunque sean para criticar (siempre se aprende algo) Así que sigan regalándomelas, y no me las pinte.**

**Querida Lorena: El coronel puede ser encantador, pero tal y como diría Marianne Dashwood, es consciente de sus problemas de bolsillo, y prefiere mantener su corazón a buen recaudo. Así que a menos que encuentre algún tío lejano que lo nombre heredero universal, me temo que Jane no debe pensar mucho en él. Y Caroline, que decir de ella. Si no hay nadie mas sensible, por favor, ya lo acaban de ver. Ténganle un poco mas de cariño. Solo se preocupaba de la familia Bennet.  
**

**Hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer, y ya saben que adoro sus comentarios.**

**PD: editado, gracias a las indicaciones de Vegetable lov3r. Lo de la moto grande, era como tener un reloj de oro en un gladiador de una película de romanos...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Dos días más tarde, habían ido todos a despedir a los visitantes hasta el vestíbulo. Volvían a quedarse solos, algo por lo que se alegraban. Por lo menos la Srta. Bingley se había comportado el último día. Claro que también facilitó el que hiciese un buen día y Elizabeth saliera a pasear durante un rato. Un poco de aire fresco siempre le ayudaba a tener un extra de paciencia.

Darcy se había alegrado de ver a su amigo, pero cada vez estaba encontrando a su hermana mas difícil. La Sra. Hurst siempre había sido manejada por ella, pero era mas callada y no metía cizaña si no había sido anteriormente espoleada por Caroline. Desde luego había tenido mucha suerte con Georgi, siempre tan amable y cariñosa. Bueno eso de siempre, no sabía si tendría que retirarlo. Pero reconocía que él iba a saltar igualmente, así que ¿de qué podía criticarla? Además, desde luego, lo había hecho muy finamente.

El despacho esperaba con montones de documentos pendientes de revisar. Si ya antes tenía, estos último días se habían multiplicado. Era como si al saber que había vuelto, a todos se le hubiese ocurrido cuestiones a plantear en la parroquia. Y los Bingley en lugar de irse a las 9 como habían dicho, terminaron saliendo dos horas mas tarde, con lo que se frustraba su intención de invitar a Lizzy a pasear. La joven por su parte, no había hablado con la cocinera ni con la Sra. Reynolds de la casa a pesar de haber madrugado. La indisposición de la doncella de la Srta. Bingley que no tenía nada preparado, provocó el caos. Tuvieron que avisar a la Sra. Reynolds para que le enviase a una muchacha. Y Caroline desde luego no hacía las cosas fáciles. No le gustaba el peinado, como abrochaba el corsé, su vestido. Al ver que continuaba sin bajar, Lizzy mandó a Rose también, cuando hubiese sido mas fácil que hubiera acudido la doncella de su hermana, que seguramente ya conocía sus gustos y habría podido terminar de empaquetar. Así que después de desayunar tranquilamente y con Bingley empezando a perder su paciencia, partieron.

Por tanto ese día todos empezaron sus quehaceres mucho mas tarde de lo estipulado. Elizabeth fue primero a las cocinas, pues ese día de la semana acostumbraba a revisar con la cocinera, para preparar el pedido semanal. A la Sra. Reynolds le indicó que la parada de mediodía la retrasase una hora y que se serviría en el jardín. Asimismo esa noche volvían al comedor y al salón familiar. Le dio las gracias a las dos doncellas por cumplir el cometido, aunque seguramente Caroline no había pensado lo mismo, y se interesó por la muchacha que se había quedado en cama. Ahora le tocaría volver en silla de postas o intentar enterarse de si algún comerciante de Lambton viajaba camino a Londres. Total que eran casi las 12 cuando entraba en el despacho a cambiar la decoración. Darcy comentó que ya no tenía esperanzas de verla. La joven se disculpó diciendo que había sido algo caótica la mañana, y que había pedido que retrasasen el tentempié hasta dentro de una hora. Asimismo le comentó que tendría que hablar con él acerca de unos temas de la educación de Georgiana, antes de hablar con la joven, por lo que le rogaba que le concediese media hora cuando tuviera un hueco. El caballero le indicó que necesitaba resolver urgentemente algunas cosas de todo el montón que tenía encima, pero suponía que después de la parada podrían charlar. Aunque si a ella no le importaba, lo harían caminando un poco, aunque solo fuese llegar al final de la pradera. Si no, veía que ese día tampoco tomaría aire fresco.

* * *

La joven aprovechó el rato que faltaba antes de recoger a Georgiana para revisar el jardín. Hacía días que prácticamente lo tenía abandonado, y solo lo había pisado en busca de algo para decorar. Aunque pensándolo bien, reconocía que no era lo único que había abandonado. No había practicado con el piano, ni tocado los lápices por no hablar de la correspondencia pendiente. Mas le valía regresar a su rutina si quería aprovechar bien la oportunidad. No sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro por mucho que Jane le indicase que seguía interesada en ella y por ciertos detalles que ella misma había notado. Además, antes debería saber qué es lo que pensaba su corazón. Y sinceramente tampoco habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Diez días antes de marcharse de viaje y otra semana ahora. No, desde luego no era tiempo suficiente, al menos para ella.

Tras tomar algo los tres juntos, y quedarse un rato mas con Georgi, la joven se fue a continuar sus clases, y ella a coger su abrigo y sombrero tal y como había quedado. Salieron a disfrutar de los tímidos rayos de sol, que apenas calentaban. Rápidamente entraron en materia. Lizzy quiso aclarar que la Sra. Annesley era una buena persona, responsable, simplemente era que Georgiana había aprendido de ella ya casi todo lo que podía enseñarle. Como dama de compañía sería adecuada, al menos hasta que la joven creciera mas, pero no porque tuviese alguna duda sobre ella. Tenía un gran corazón pero no volvería se una víctima inocente, ya no. Pero podría ayudar a espantarle compañía no deseada, hasta que tuviese, como explicarlo, una reputación en la sociedad creada por sus decisiones, no por su posición. Y había que ser sinceros, pero con su fortuna y belleza angelical, podrían volver a pensar en que era un objetivo fácil y seguramente alguien mas lo intentaría. Y por mucho que él pusiera esa cara de asesinar a cualquiera, cada uno ha de tomar su camino aunque se acepte ayuda.

El caballero estuvo analizando la veracidad de las palabras de la joven que se encontraba a su lado. Todavía le sorprendía lo juiciosa que era, y hasta en cierta forma, sabia, a pesar de su juventud. No podía conocer si la conquistaría, pero nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que hacía por Georgi.

Terminaron hablando sobre si había alguna carencia en su educación que tuvieran que subsanar, o darla por finalizada y dejarle a la joven la decisión de decidir si quería estudiar algo en concreto. Tras algo mas de media hora de conversación, el caballero debía volver pues tenía una cita pendiente con el administrador. Por tanto regresaron a la mansión, donde Elizabeth practicó en el piano alrededor de una hora antes de unirse con Georgiana en las clases.

* * *

La mañana siguiente volvió a salir lluviosa. El viento helado arrastraba las gotas de lluvia golpeando fuertemente en los cristales. Hacía tanto frío que no le sorprendería que terminase convirtiéndose en copos de nieve. Decidida a seguir con la rutina establecida, sopesó lo que haría Georgiana esa mañana en la casa. Sabía que no era lo que mas le entusiasmaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a que fuera una de esas damas que se olvidaban de la casa. Por poco que fuera, de algo tendría que encargarse a partir de ahora todos los días. Y cada mañana se dedicarían a un área para que conociese el funcionamiento. Cocinas, despensas, lavandería, limpieza de habitaciones, jardinería… Tenían donde elegir. Después de trazar el plan, escribió un par de cartas para Charlotte y su tía, a quienes tenía olvidadas desde antes de las Navidades. Su tía no se extrañaría, pues al fin y al cabo conocía la llegada de Jane, pero su amiga se estaría preguntando donde se habría metido.

Bajó a desayunar con el tiempo justo. Empezaban a sonar las campanadas cuando abría la puerta. Mientras tomaba el zumo, los huevos revueltos y las tostadas, Lizzy le comunicó a Georgi las modificaciones. A la joven como había supuesto no le entusiasmó la idea, pero comprendía que Elizabeth solo quería ayudarla. Suspirando solo pudo aceptar. Su amiga se rio indicándole que no pusiera semejante cara, al fin y al cabo solo iba a ver cómo funcionaban las cosas, no la iba a obligar a hacerlas. En broma la Srta. Darcy se quejó a su hermano de la forma en que la trataban, a lo que el caballero respondió que mejor a ella que a él. Lizzy puso tal cara de ofendida que sus acompañantes no pudieron parar de reír durante algunos minutos.

Después de las tareas habituales, y de dedicarle con Georgi mas de una hora a la cocina, donde los criados se quedaron de piedra de encontrarse a la señorita por ahí, Lizzy subió con la Sra. Reynolds, una muchacha y un lacayo al desván, tal y como había pensado hacía ya unos días. Era inmensa la cantidad de cosas que había allí. Poco a poco fue enterándose de los contenidos de las cajas y baúles. Había muchos llenos de ropas que ya no utilizaban con sus correspondientes fechas, y algunos otros con recuerdos. El ama de llaves parecía guardar todo. También había cajas con diferentes tipos de adornos, muchas mas de las que había visto Lizzy para las navidades y celebraciones. Decidida a realizar limpieza por un lado y a descubrir lo que ocultaban las otras, hablaría con los dueños sobre lo primero y revisaría lo segundo. En principio solicitó que le bajasen las dos primeras cajas para una hora después del almuerzo al saloncito.

Tras la parada, Lizzy llevó a Georgiana hasta la salita para hablar con ella. Le comentó lo que había hablado con su hermano acerca de que ya no la veía avanzar con la Sra. Anneslay. Por tanto quería conocer su opinión sobre si quería seguir practicando por su cuenta, o tenía otras inquietudes. Podrían buscar profesores mas especializados o aprender cosas nuevas. Quizás tocar otro instrumento, aunque tendría que comprender que necesitaría practicar muchas horas para acercarse a su virtuosismo con el piano, pero eso no significaba que no consiguiera defenderse bastante bien. O aprender otro idioma. Ella chapurreaba algo de italiano pero no como para enseñarle y así podría entender la mayoría de las óperas. Así, Elizabeth le siguió dando diversas opciones para que la joven lo pensase. Suponía que sería mas sencillo encontrar a maestros especializados en Londres que para Pemberley, pero su hermano, no tendría problemas en pagar para conseguir que alguno acudiera.

Al poco de salir la joven, aparecieron las cajas que había solicitado. Con una muchacha fue revisando los contenidos, separando los que estaban en mal estado, los que podía utilizar para el uso diario, los demasiado anticuados y los muy elegantes. Para los de uso diario decidió que buscaría un lugar donde ordenarlos y guardarlos, de fácil acceso y que permitiesen escoger rápidamente. Pensó en algo parecido a las cajas de abalorios de Georgiana, aunque cerca del jardín. Los que estaban en mal estado se los enseñaría a la joven, pues dada su afición lo mismo los deshacía y podría servirle para sus colecciones.

* * *

Así fue pasando una semana donde la lluvia y la nieve los mantuvieron recluidos entre las paredes de la casa. Poco a poco los papeles encima de la mesa de su despacho fueron disminuyendo, y ya solo le quedaría repasar unas cuantas cosas de sus tierras pero in situ. Una de ellas era la escuela. La persona que se había encargado de enseñar hasta esos momentos se jubilaba y se marchaba a vivir a otro pueblo con algún hijo. Así que ahora tenían que buscar a la persona con que sustituirla. Por su parte Lizzy le había sugerido que quizás sería bueno que los niños tuvieran un comedor, para que así ninguno pudiera pasar hambre si en sus casas pasaban necesidad, y que podían incluir algo mas que enseñarles a leer y escribir muy superficialmente. El caballero por tanto las invitó a ir con él para que analizasen las carencias y propusieran después ideas.

Mientras Georgi le había planteado a Lizzy aprender a tocar el arpa juntas pero mas tranquilamente, con un par de clases a la semana. Asimismo quería seguir con alguna clase magistral tanto de dibujo como de piano pero cuando estuviesen en Londres. Porque conocer con mas detalle el reinado de cada uno de los reyes, de eso creía que ya tenía suficiente. Por tanto esbozaron un nuevo horario, mas o menos aproximado sobre lo que daría de clases. Seguiría pintando y tocando el piano por su cuenta excepto lo mencionado, una vez por semana. Practicaría el francés, pero conversando y convenció a Elizabeth para que le diese algunas nociones básicas de italiano antes de contratar un profesor para ambas. Dedicaría mas tiempo a la lectura, ya que desde el regreso de su hermano, durante las veladas no habían tocado nada. Así también tendría mas tiempo para dedicarle a sus diseños de trajes y sombreros.

* * *

La visita a la escuela fue interesante. Tal y como había supuesto Elizabeth a los niños solo se les enseñaba a leer y escribir. Estuvieron hablando con el maestro, así como con algunas de las señoras de los granjeros para conocer de primera mano los puntos débiles. Así se enteraron que algunos niños no iban, al tener que trabajar para poder alimentarse, con lo que no salían del espiral de pobreza. Casi todas las muchachas terminaban marchándose para formar parte del servicio de Lambton u otras ciudades cercanas por la falta de oportunidades. Y tampoco podían aspirar a mucho mas dado que el internado de Lambton era demasiado caro para la mayoría de los padres. Solo las mas afortunadas conseguían estudiar algo en las casas.

Dos días mas tarde le presentaron al caballero sus propuestas. No ambicionaban hacer grandes cambios al principio, pero querían que además de leer y escribir, aprendiesen algo de aritmética, sumas y restas principalmente. Colocar un mapamundi y un mapa del país, para al menos conocer donde se encontraban y comprobar las distancias. Asimismo que se organizasen algunos talleres de higiene, costura, cocina y música abierto a mayores y jóvenes. Y por último, montar un comedor donde poder darles de comer a los niños un plato todos los días. Habían pensado mandar las telas y vestidos del desván que se encontraban en buen estado, que era la mayoría, y que fueran de materiales fuertes, y enviar un antiguo pianoforte que también allí se encontraba. El tema del comedor se podría subvencionar entre la comunidad y ellos, al fin y al cabo no todos los niños no podían permitirse pagar algo, y al realizar grandes compras dentro de la propia comunidad les saldría mas económico que alimentarlos en sus casas. Sería cuestión de comentarlo con el párroco. Así que después de aceptarlo, las jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

A finales de mes, ya había dejado todo finalizado. No es que le apeteciese mucho reintegrarse en la vorágine de la sociedad, pero también entendía que no podía despreciarla de esa forma, mas cuando tenía una hermana pequeña que introducir el próximo año. La joven tenía que coger mas experiencia, y sabía que disfrutaría de poder acudir a algunos conciertos y exposiciones. El hacer alguna visita suponía que ya no le agradaba tanto, pero acudir a algún evento para las no presentadas en la sociedad le facilitaría que conociese a mas gente. Además él sí que tenía mas negocios que solucionar en Londres. Los había aparcado para volver cuanto antes a verlas, y luego había tardado mas de lo que creía en terminar todos los asuntos de Pemberley, y eso que de la casa no había nada. Tenía que reconocer que Elizabeth la había gestionado de una forma encomiable. A pesar de tener mas brillo, o al menos eso a él le parecía, y haber realizado varios cambios, los gastos habían sido menores. Cierto era que tampoco había habido invitados excepto los últimos días, pero había sido por el día a día.

Les comunicó su intención de que volviesen a Londres. El al menos tenía que ir y esperaba que lo acompañasen. Al fin y al cabo suponía que les gustaría disfrutar de algunos de los placeres de la ciudad en esa época del año. Por tanto tras otra semana donde Elizabeth aprovechó al máximo el parque, saliendo de paseo bien a pie, bien a caballo, tanto sola como acompañada, salieron rumbo a la capital.

* * *

Tras mas de jornada y media de viaje, cruzaban las calles de la ciudad. La nieve había dificultado bastante el camino con lo que era bastante tarde cuando entraron por la puerta de la casa. El agotamiento de las damas era palpable por lo que se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Hoy no bajarían, aunque Georgi apareció después del baño, en bata, con el pelo ya preparado para acostarse, por la habitación de Elizabeth. Allí les sirvieron a ambas una deliciosa sopa y unos emparedados. Tras poco menos de una hora de conversación la joven se retiró para que ambas pudiesen ya acostarse.

Con las fuerzas renovadas tras un reparador descanso, Elizabeth se levantó esa mañana dispuesta a aprovechar bien el día. A pesar de que ya le habían mostrado la casa, había pasado mas de seis meses como para acordarse de la mayor parte de las estancias, por lo que realizó un recorrido minucioso por las habitaciones. Realmente la casa era muy grande, pero no podía compararse con Pemberley en tamaño. Si estaba lujosamente decorada como no podía faltar, pero a ella que principalmente le seducía el aire libre, no podía equiparar el empedrado de las calles con aquel paisaje de Derbyshire. Y eso que su habitación se abría al jardín, de un tamaño mas que aceptable, pero en el que no podría perderse durante horas. Al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, no pudo dejar de reír. Quejarse así misma porque el jardín le parecía ahora pequeño, era ridículo. El caballero la sorprendió en el comedor desde donde ella estaba mirando por la ventana. Asomándose para ver que era aquello tan gracioso, no pudo ver nada. Lizzy le confesó que se estaba riendo de ella misma.

Tras el desayuno, tuvo una larga reunión con las Sra. Winslow. Quería enterarse del funcionamiento de la casa minuciosamente. Desde que uso tenía cada habitación hasta el más mínimo detalle del funcionamiento de la cocina. Conocer todos los pormenores era su intención, antes de analizar si había que realizar algún cambio. Pero esta vez implicaría de una forma mas directa a Georgiana aunque la hubiese dispensado de esa parte, quizás demasiado engorrosa para una persona tan poco puesta en el tema doméstico. La joven mientras estaría tocando el piano o dibujando un poco.

También había solicitado a su hermano que pidiese referencias sobre unos maestros que había recomendado la Sra. Anneslay. Aunque el de dibujo fuese realmente admirado hasta en sus antiguos círculos, seguramente tendría conocidos que pudiesen darle referencias directas antes de llamarlos. No importaría que el profesor fuese exigente, pero a la joven no podría tratarla con dureza como hacían muchos de los grandes encumbrados. Podía trabajar muy duro, pero para regañarla no hacía falta gritarla. Una conversación seria era suficiente. A pesar de madurar, seguiría siendo una joven sensible toda su vida, era algo innato en ella.

Cuando se juntaron de nuevo los tres habitantes de la casa, el Sr. Darcy llevaba una lista de varias hojas con los eventos del próximo mes, para repasar donde querían ir y que invitaciones aceptar. Allí había de todo, teatro, ópera, conciertos, multitud de exposiciones y una cantidad ingente de invitaciones para té o veladas musicales privadas. Georgiana se sentía por un lado emocionada y por otro aterrada. Había actividades que no le importaban ya que como mucho solo tendría que saludar a algunas personas. Pero el té y las veladas en casas de desconocidos no le atraían en exceso. Sabía que algunas no podía negarse a acudir. Su tía siempre organizaba un par de ellas, la Srta. Bingley seguro que también estaba en la lista o alguna reunión en casa de alguna antigua compañera del colegio, pero suplicaba que no aceptasen un número excesivo. Elizabeth se rió pensando que en cambio, toda su familia estaba siempre deseosa a ir al mayor número de eventos. De todas formas la tranquilizó diciéndole que al no estar presentada en sociedad, ni por asomo podía acudir a tantos actos.

Las exposiciones fueron todas aceptadas excepto una, en la que dudaban que fuese apta para una jovencita. Al fin y al cabo acudirían por las mañanas a verlas. Respecto a las obras y actuaciones, fueron seleccionando para que no realizase mas de dos salidas a la semana excepto en una que añadieron una tercera dado que había un concierto de piano de un intérprete que realmente quería escuchar, aunque fuese en casa de una dama que no conocía en absoluto. Después de repasar de indicar las invitaciones a aceptar, les quedarían al menos tres días a la semana totalmente libres, sin ningún compromiso al menos a ellas. El caballero seguramente tendría muchos mas adquiridos, pero al ir solo, ellas se quedarían tranquilamente en casa. Quizás podría invitar a Jane algún día a unirse a ellas, ya que acudir ella a casa de sus tíos a pasar la velada sería complicado. No podía dejar a la joven sola, así que al menos que la dispensasen un día que el caballero se quedase en casa... Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Georgi la estaba llamando para que regresase de su mundo. Se suponía que iban a salir a visitar a la modista. A pesar de que Lizzy consideraba que no creía necesario que necesitasen mas vestidos, la joven le dijo que aquello era Londres, y eso le demostraba que no había mirado su vestidor, ya que se habría dado cuenta que la mayor parte de ellos se habían quedado en Pemberley. Elizabeth la miró escandalizada. Para ella un vestido al menos debería durarle una temporada. Cierto era que los de día se desgastaban mas, pero no consideraba que en absoluto los suyos estuviesen en mal estado como para no ser suficientemente dignos en la capital. Así que no muy convencida, se montó en el carruaje.

Georgi llevaba una carpetita con algunos dibujos para comentar con la modista. Lizzy la había convencido de que si ella quería el traje de una forma determinada lo discutiese con la señora. Al fin y al cabo era ella quien pagaba, por lo que podía opinar. Por su parte Elizabeth no tenía ningún problema en dejarle carta blanca. Todo lo que le había hecho era exquisito según su gusto aunque al principio hubiese tenido dudas. La mujer desde luego se sorprendió de que alguien le quisiera indicar lo que quería. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había ganado suficiente reputación, como para no someterse a los caprichos de las grandes damas de la alta sociedad. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la jovencita se lo había solicitado muy amablemente y llevaba un sombrero original pero encantador. Al preguntarle que era en lo que había pensado, se encontró con una serie de bocetos interesantes. Tras revisarlos atentamente, le indicó que haciendo algunos ligeros cambios para adaptarlos un poco mas a su edad, no tenía inconveniente. Antes de marcharse le preguntó que quien los había diseñado, la joven sonrojándose escandalosamente admitió que ella.

Tras ello, se dirigieron hacia unos almacenes muy bien surtidos en todo tipo de adornos con los que a la joven le gustaba trabajar. Cintas, plumas, piedras de toda clases y colores, hilos… La joven había salido entusiasmada de la modista y ahora disfrutaba como una niña pequeña viendo todo tipo de novedades. También merodeó por una zona que Lizzy no sabía ni que existía. Sombreros sin telas. Georgiana le explicó que los vendían para que cada uno los forrase como quisiese. Al parecer, al ser mucho mas barato, los menos afortunados aprovechaban telas de vestidos que ya no utilizaban o los confeccionaban a juego. Se lo había enseñado una niñera suya al ver la maña con que se le daban y tener que deshacerlos para volver a rediseñarlos. Por último la llevó a una tienda de telas, donde la saludaron cordialmente, pero la dejaron a su aire. Parecía que la conocían de toda la vida. Únicamente le indicaron que tipo de telas habían entrado nuevas, y lo que más éxito estaba teniendo. Desde luego la joven tenía información de primera mano. Varías de las damas que pasaron por el local, la saludaron. Lizzy, que se había separado de ella , pudo escuchar algún que otro comentario acerca de que parecían que ya habían regresado, y que tendrían que invitar al Sr. Darcy. Pero también una crítica sobre que hacía sola. Ante eso, rápidamente se acercó a la muchacha preguntándole su opinión sobre una cinta que había cogido al azar. La joven se sorprendió, al no ser para nada del estilo de su interlocutora, pero vio que la muchacha estaba mas pendiente de Lady Bunbury y su hija, que estaban a varios metros de ella, que de su respuesta. Conocía a la joven por haber estado en su mismo colegio, pero era un año mayor. Nunca había tenido muy buena fama entre sus compañeras, ya que era bastante engreída pero a ella no le había hecho nada. Les hizo una reverencia para saludarlas a la que contestaron, y rápidamente se marcharon sin hablar. Al preguntarle Elizabeth si las conocía, le indicó quienes eran. La hija la había presentado en sociedad el año pasado, y había sido una de las sensaciones de la temporada. Se rumoreaba que ya varios caballeros la habían solicitado pero que ella estaba interesada en otra persona. Aunque también decían que era porque los caballeros no tenían la fortuna ni el nombre que exigía su posición. Lizzy le comentó que para no estar presentada en sociedad, tenía bastantes noticias. La joven le confesó que su tía, la madre del coronel, la ponía al día cada vez que la veía. Aunque sinceramente, creía que se lo decía su doncella porque a ella no la veía poner mucho interés, como en casi nada. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, con lo que estaba claro que hablaba de si misma.

Tras escoger diversas telas, las dos muchachas se dirigieron de regreso. Llevaban tanto tiempo fuera que apenas pudieron sentarse un rato en un salón antes de subir a cambiarse para la cena. Al llegar, Lizzy se encontró con una nota de Jane, indicándole que al día siguiente sus tíos tenía que acercarse al centro, por lo que aprovecharían para verla si no tenía inconveniente. La joven se sentía muy feliz por poder verlos, lo único era que al Sr. Darcy no le molestase en exceso. Al fin y al cabo, no tendría que saludar a nadie si no quería y a Georgiana la podía mandar a practicar con la Sra. Anneslay. Pero hacía mas de seis meses que no los veía, y su tío hacía un gran esfuerzo en acudir a una cita mañanera por verla, en lugar de estar trabajando, suponiendo que a ella le sería difícil acudir. Quizás, sino, podían solamente recogerla y acercarse a dar un paseo por el parque cercano.

Cuando bajó al salón, Georgiana ya le estaba contando a su hermano que Elizabeth había recibido una nota de Jane. Lizzy desvió ligeramente los ojos algo nerviosa cuando el caballero la miró. Les indicó que realmente su hermana le comunicaba su intención de verla al día siguiente aprovechando que sus tíos se acercarían al centro, por lo que si no les importaba, cuando llegasen se iría con ellos de paseo por los cercanos jardines. El caballero algo sorprendido le comentó que no veía razón por la que no atendiese sus visitas en la casa. La mirada de la joven levantando las cejas, le hizo recordar el por qué. La muchacha ¡había pensado que podrían no ser bien recibidos! Así que todavía temía pedirle que simplemente la visitasen. Eso realmente le entristeció. Pensaba que le había demostrado que estaba intentando cambiar.

Durante la velada, mientras mandó a Georgi a que fuese a buscar los bocetos que tanto le había nombrado durante la cena, se dirigió a la otra joven para preguntarle si es que todavía no lo consideraba su casa para no poder invitar a quien quisiese. La joven se sonrojó, era su familia, y dada la opinión del caballero, no creía que fuese razonable imponer su opinión al respecto. Mientras meditaba como responder, el joven continuó, mirándola fijamente. Pensaba que ya había pedido perdón por ofenderla, pero si ella no lo había entendido así, le gustaría asegurarle que era libre de invitar a quien gustase. La muchacha ni siquiera pudo contestarle, pues Georgiana apareció dispuesta a enseñarle sus dibujos a su hermano. Notó cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero esta vez decidió no preguntar. No parecían enfadados, era mas bien como si se estuviesen evitando. Y aunque se estuviese equivocando en el motivo, si que le costó que Elizabeth volviera a la conversación que entabló con Will.

* * *

**Hola a todas: Realmente eran dos capítulo, pero al ser tan de transición y ante el miedo de vuestro abandono, he decidido daros un poco mas de literatura para esta vez ser yo la que os sobornara ;)**

**Lorena: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Somos cada uno de nosotros lo que decidimos como utilizar nuestras aptitudes y dones, y al igual que podemos decidirnos por el bien, podemos dedicarnos hacer todo el daño del mundo.**

**También gracias a todas las personas que leéis anónimamente, aunque a los escritores nos encanta recibir vuestra opinión. Aunque sea una sola palabra, en anónimo y para decir no vas por buen camino.**

**Y por último quiero agradecerte a ti que me has puesto como escritora favorita. Es un gran honor cuando es la primera historia que decido publicar. Me siento como si me hubieran dado el Cervantes ;)**

**Hasta pronto**


	20. Chapter 20

La mañana tardó en llegar. Era noche cerrada cuando se despertó, y a pesar de dar varias vueltas en la cama no conseguía volver a dormirse y eso que la noche anterior tampoco había conciliado el sueño muy rápido. Todavía resonaban las palabras del caballero en sus oídos. Pero otras palabras mas lejanas también le rondaban por la cabeza. Se notaba que le había dolido el que ella pensara que no había cambiado. Claro que había hecho mucho por sus hermanas pequeñas, a las que no soportaba. Pero eso no significaba que tuviese que recibir en su casa a la familia de su madre, por mucho que ella los quisiera. Jane si había ido, pero de su comportamiento le había reconocido muchos meses atrás que no tenía queja. ¡Al fin y al cabo ser considerada como una cazafortunas era algo muy normal entre la buena sociedad!

De sus tíos lo que le preocupaba era su posición, y los prejuicios que tenía sobre su comportamiento. Lo cierto era que se situaban en una de inferior posición a lo que era su padre, situándose dentro de la burguesía. Pero y ellas ahora, ¿donde se encontraban? Mary se mantendría dentro del rango de su nacimiento a duras penas, y las demás, en estos momentos, lo tendrían muy muy difícil. Realmente habían pactado ocultar su situación al exterior, pues había que ser realistas, pero ella estaba cobrando un sueldo.

En vista que no iba a conciliar el sueño, decidió que sería mejor ponerse a trabajar. Rose se extrañaría por el horario, pero era el problema de no poder salir en bata por la casa. Sus esfuerzos por colocarse el corpiño sola no habían dado resultado, al ser de cintas y por la espalda todos los que tenía, como buena dama.

A la hora comunicada, acompañaron al saloncito a su hermana y sus tíos, donde los estaba esperando mientras practicaba un poco con el piano. Se encontraba sola, pues Georgiana había subido después de la hora que habían estado juntas hablando de la casa. La alegría de Lizzy al verlos se reflejó enseguida en su cara. Hacía tanto que no los veía... Les dio las gracias con efusividad por visitarla, especialmente a su tío, pues sabía que no le habría sido nada fácil estar allí en esos momentos. Pero no se alegró menos de ver a su esposa. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella, y sabía perfectamente que de haber insistido, ella también tendría hueco en su casa. Jane como es normal preguntó por la salud de los anfitriones. Se notaba que le gustaría saludar a la Srta. Darcy, pero no se atrevía a decirlo por no incomodar a Lizzy. Al fin y al cabo ella se había enterado de todo lo de la declaración de Kent, o al menos eso creía ella, sin saber que su hermana había decidido ocultarle lo relacionado con Bingley. Elizabeth encontró a su hermana mas elegante. Llevaba un antiguo vestido suyo, pero lo había remodelado totalmente, añadiéndole lo que suponía eran adornos regalados por Georgiana. Al indicárselo, se sonrojó, y mas colorada se puso cuando su tía le comunicó que estaba liada con los suyos y los que no eran en referencia a todo el guardarropas de las mujeres de la casa. Los niños, sus hermanas, el regreso a la ciudad de Lizzy, los temas se fueron sucediendo y había pasado una hora sin que se dieran cuenta. Ya estaban hablando acerca de marcharse, cuando los dueños de la casa hicieron su aparición, juntos. A la joven no le habría sorprendido que Georgiana se asomara en algún momento, para saludar a Jane. En caso contrario, la habría llevado arriba durante unos segundos, aunque tuviese que dejar solos a sus tíos, pero lo comprenderían. Pero el que apareciesen los dos, eso ya lo dejó mas extrañada. El caballero saludó cordialmente a la Srta. Bennet, mientras que su hermana, ni corta ni perezosa, le dio un abrazo, como si hubiese sido ella misma. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero se notaba que al igual que a ella, le había cogido cariño. A continuación, el Sr. Darcy, mirando a Elizabeth, le pidió que le presentase a sus amigos. La joven, aunque algo azorada al principio, presentó al matrimonio. Tras una breve charla, el caballero les animó a unirse a ellos en el comedor dada la hora que era, dando por sentado que su sobrina se alegraría de disfrutar mas de su compañía. Lizzy realmente estaba asombrada de que decidiese voluntariamente continuar con ellos cuando podía haberse escabullido fácilmente. Georgiana asimismo insistió, ya que no había bajado antes para saludar.

Darcy le ofreció el brazo a su tía, mientras que el Sr. Gardiner escoltó a Georgiana. Las dos sobrinas iban detrás, juntas. A pesar de que iban las últimas, podía escuchar al dueño de la casa hablar con su tía. Sentados en la mesa, disfrutaron, o al menos Lizzy lo creía, de un agradable tentempié. Lo que sirvieron estaba delicioso. La conversación amena. Nadie podría pensar que el matrimonio no había tenido una educación refinada. Y realmente así había sido. Su tío mucho mas joven que sus hermanas, había sido aplicado. Pero su familia no era muy rica, así que él decidió abandonar Meryton para crearse un hueco dentro del mundo del comercio, donde ya había conseguido cierta reputación. Su esposa, era una agradable dama educada en uno de los internados de la ciudad. La falta de fortuna de los padres, descendientes de un caballero venido a menos, parecía destinarla a convertirse en institutriz o dama de compañía de algún pariente lejano mas rico, cuando su tío se cruzó en su camino.

En un momento determinado, el Sr. Gardiner, le indicó a la Srta. Darcy que debería agradecerle el revuelo que se había montado en su casa, con sus hijas, su sobrina, y todas las muñecas de la casa, haciendo y deshaciendo trajes. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojase, a pesar de que se lo había dicho en broma. Su hermano acudió en su ayuda o eso pensaba ella, pero cuando añadió que lo compadecía, ya que podía ser muy mala influencia y él había tenido que dar opinión de cada modelo nuevo que le creaba a su muñeca favorita, no pudo por menos que protestar. Jane asumió la culpa generosamente provocando que ambas jóvenes se enzarzaran en una conversación sobre moda y complementos. Ante eso, Darcy le sugirió al caballero que lo acompañase a su despacho donde podrían disfrutar de una conversación mas tranquila. A pesar de las protestas de que ya lo habían entretenido bastante, comentó que dejase disfrutar a las damas un rato mas. Así que mientras unos se refugiaron en el cómodo despacho, las damas fueron conducidas por Georgiana a su sala de costura, para enseñarle las novedades de las que habían estado hablando.

Darcy se había quedado gratamente sorprendido. Ya había tomado la decisión de conocer a sus parientes la noche anterior. Tal y como le había indicado Georgi, si quería conseguir su afecto tenía que tener detalles valiosos con ella. Y éste esperaba que le gustase. Por tanto a la mañana siguiente le indicó a su hermana que no fuera al salón hasta que él la avisase. Quería darles un poco de intimidad. Pero realmente le habían caído muy bien. La señora era toda una dama. Agradable, juiciosa, se notaba el afecto mutuo con sus sobrinas y ahora entendía el por qué. Y el caballero, no se parecía en nada a su hermana. Nadie que no conociese su parentesco podría haberlo adivinado. Muy sensato, habían tocado diversos temas de conversación, donde habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común. También se interesó algo por sus negocios, y parecía una persona a tener en cuenta para invertir. Hacía tiempo que sabía que aún recibiendo abundantes rentas de Pemberley y ultramar, el futuro estaba en el comercio. Y ya comenzaba a aceptarse socialmente que la alta sociedad recibiera parte de sus ingresos de esta área, siempre que fuese de forma indirecta y conservando tierras. El Sr. Gardiner le comentó que había comenzado a realizar directamente las importaciones de exclusivas de ciertos productos. Pero hasta ahora eran pequeñas cantidades. El disponía de cierto capital, pero no quería embarcarse con financiaciones del banco. También estaba pensando en buscar socios, pero para ello tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, pues en ese mundo no todos los que se llamaban caballeros realmente lo eran.

Antes de marcharse, el Sr. Darcy los invitó a que acudiesen a cenar un día. Su agenda aún estaba pendiente de confirmar fechas de una serie de eventos, pero suponía que en pocos días podría enviarles con Georgiana y su sobrina la invitación formalmente. Era el problema de haber llegado hacía tan pocos días. El Sr. Gardiner aceptó siempre y cuando pudieran corresponderle. El caballero sonrió comentando que cuando viera como se unía otra joven a colaborar en el desorden, no pensaría lo mismo.

Tras despedirse, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres. Pero Lizzy no se podía concentrar, por lo que decidió salir al jardín a pensar un rato. Realmente le había sorprendido. El que le pidiese presentarle había sido una gentileza, pero lo que vino después, si que no se lo hubiera imaginado por nada del mundo. No se había limitado a soportar el chaparrón, sino que había sido amable, atento y comunicativo. Y mas tarde les había invitado a pasar ¡toda un velada!, dándole indirectamente permiso para visitarlos con Georgiana. Si la joven se sentía cómoda con ellos, podría acudir a pasar alguna velada con sus tíos cuando el caballero estuviese ausente. Estaba segura que su tía no se opondría a que acudiese de forma informal con la muchacha. Georgi, a pesar de sus casas y sus riquezas, no le importaba la sencillez. No necesitaba que le sirvieran 4 platos para acudir a un sitio donde se sintiese apreciada. Mas de una vez en verano, había preferido compartir un ligero picnic que manjares mas deliciosos para estar mas rato con ella.

* * *

Realmente se sentía contenta. Notaba como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Quizás fuese porque siempre había estado muy unida a ellos. Tras su padre y su querida Jane, se había sentido mas comprendida y apreciada por sus tíos que por el resto de su familia. No sabía si al haber sido la favorita de su padre, su madre se había desentendido mas de ella. Y con sus hermanas pequeñas, que podía decir. Mary siempre había sido tan seria y aplicada que no había compartido muchos juegos con ellas. Y con las dos pequeñas no habían tenido prácticamente nada en común. Es mas, creía que los pocos días pasado en casa de Mary había sido cuando mas fraternidad había habido entre ellas. Así que el poder disfrutar de sus tíos y Jane a la vez de Georgiana, la complacía enormemente. ¿Y del caballero? Se preguntó. Las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza. ¿La hacía mas feliz imaginarse una velada de todos ellos si además asistía él? ¿o le era indiferente? Por primera vez notó que su corazón dio un brinco al pensarlo.

Cuando bajó, después de cambiarse hacía el saloncito, saludó al caballero con una tierna sonrisa. Darcy se quedó embobado pensando que era la mas dulce que nadie había recibido jamás.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Este capítulo es mas cortito, pero espero que aun así les guste. ¿Vamos aclarando algo?**

**Estimada Lorena: Realmente apenas ha pasado poco mas de un mes desde que Darcy regresó a casa. ¿Mucho tiempo? Depende. Charlotte diría que son 30 veladas juntos, tiempo de sobra para conocer todos los puntos negativos del caballero. Vamos para haberte desencantado total y absolutamente ;P ¿Y para Lizzy? Ya lo decía ella misma. No, para ella no había sido tiempo suficiente para aclararse. Y por supuesto que las damas no trabajaban en esa época. Eso significaba salir de la buena sociedad.**

**Estimada Liizii: Elizabeth puede llegar a ser muy testaruda, y todo lo clarividente que puede ser con los demás puede llegar a no serlo consigo misma. Y no vas a cambiarla... Pero no te haré sufrir mucho XD**

**Y querida Trini: ¿Acusas a mi Lizzy de estar preocupada por el protocolo? Te recuerdo que está trabajando (algo que ella tiene claro). Tiene una misión que cumplir y es enseñarle a Georgi. ¿Cómo quieres que después consiga buenas referencias si no es patente su trabajo con la joven?**

**¿Veis como mi historia de los sombrero tiene base? Una que se documenta... XD Y Bingley, es tan poco decidido, que se está jugando el regresar.  
**

**Por cierto, siguiendo tus indicaciones, le he pasado a Darcy la nota con que tu si aceptabas regalos, así que me dice que le mandes con un mensajero tu dirección, por si se ve muy desesperado por desprenderse de joyas diversas. De ahí a algo mas, va a ser difícil. Porque si no consigue a Elizabeth, buscará al menos a alguien que cumpla con su lista de requisitos, y por su puesto de buena familia y forrada de pasta (y no alimentaria, que te veo venir)  
**

**¿Y ahora dices que es corta? Ahí te doy toda la razón del mundo. Aunque ¿no será que no se quiere dar por enterada hasta saber qué es lo que quiere? Ya le dio una vez calabazas. Lo raro es que pueda conseguir otra proposición. Trabaja en su casa. Imaginaos que recibe sus atenciones con grandes manifestaciones de gratitud, y el chico se nos emociona. Menudo papelón.**

**Casi he escrito mas aquí que en el capítulo...**

**Espero opiniones...hasta pronto**


	21. Chapter 21

Los meses siguientes pasaron rápido. Todos los días Georgi y ella trabajaron juntas en la casa. Al igual que había hecho en Pemberley, crearon un comedor familiar, mas pequeño y recogido. Al fin y al cabo deberían pasar la mayoría de las velada solas, y en el otro, Lizzy sentía que se perderían. Finalmente había conseguido que la joven se implicase mas, por lo que ahora la esperaba para hablar con el ama de llaves. Después se reunían con sus profesores para las clases de italiano, o de arpa. Practicaban francés o tocaban el piano. De este modo pasaban la mañana hasta la parada del mediodía. Tras reunirse con el dueño de la casa, cuando estaba presente, aunque cada vez eran menos los días dado sus diversos compromisos, salían a visitar alguna de las exposiciones, ir a alguna tienda o dar algún paseo por el parque siempre y cuando no tuviesen algún compromiso para asistir a tomar el té. Alguno de los días en que no tenían ningún evento y por lo usual una vez a la semana, se acercaban a la casa de los Gardiner. Generalmente, se quedaban a pasar la velada, a pesar de que el primer día Georgina consideraba que sin cambiarse no era correcto. Las otras damas la convencieron de que allí, no era necesario tantas formalidades, pero si prefería que la próxima vez se dejara allí un traje.

Se podía ver que era precisamente en esa casa donde la Srta. Darcy se encontraba más cómoda fuera de la suya propia. En comparación a la visitas que hacían a su tía, allí no tenía inconvenientes en ser una alegre muchacha, abierta, que expresaba su opinión. En cambio en casa de Lady Edith Fitzwilliam, se volvía tímida, aunque supiera desenvolverse aceptablemente bien delante de todas las damas presentes.

También ambas disfrutaron de alguna obra de teatro, y de una ópera. Incluso en una de las ocasiones invitaron a Jane a unirse a ellas. Junto con la Sra. Anneslay, el Sr. Darcy iba bien rodeado de damas provocando alguna ligera mirada de envidia. Aunque seguramente la que mas lo expresaba era la Srta. Bingley cuando se encontró con ellos en el Royal House. No tenía suficiente con tener que soportar a Elizabeth en algunas de las reuniones a las que iba, cuando acompañaba a Georgiana, para ahora también encontrarse con Jane Bennet y ver como su hermano se dedicaba casi en exclusiva a ella. También éste le había insinuado un par de veces el que la invitase a alguna de las recepciones que darían. Pero de eso si que podría estar seguro que no lo haría, al fin y al cabo, sabía que Elizabeth, a la que no le había quedado mas remedio que invitar, había declinado por quedarse con Georgiana. Realmente fuera de los eventos a los que acudía la joven dama, no se había tropezado con ella. Además los rumores que habían empezado a recorrer Londres sobre que el Sr. Darcy había caído bajo los embrujos de la hija de Lord y Lady Bunbury, no le hacían nada de gracia. Sabía que frecuentaba esa casa, pero suponía que era por el padre, con el que tenía algún negocio. Los había visto muchas veces juntos en las numerosas reuniones que habían compartido, pero desde luego no le veía ni la décima parte de admiración de la que le había visto con Elizabeth Bennet. Pero claro, esta joven era muchísimo mas bella y siendo hija única de tan respetable familia tenía una dote que incluso eclipsaba la de Georgiana. Y dada la certeza de que la fragilidad de la Srta. de Bourgh se había acentuado, quizás la familia estaba buscando sustituta. Pero lo que empezaba a tener claro es que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, era a ella a quien nunca elegiría. Se comportaba cortés, pero incluso lo veía menos amistoso con ella que en otros tiempos. Además las columnas de sociedad no ayudaban en absoluto predicando las bondades de ese enlace.

* * *

Mientras Elizabeth no sabía que pensar. Al principio simplemente lo consideró un rumor como muchos otros. Pero las noticias persistían y el caballero cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa. Muchos eran los días que solo lo veía durante el desayuno. Cierto que eran las semanas cumbres de la temporada y que no parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia ella, pero las menciones en las columnas de sociedad eran mas frecuentes, e incluso en varias de las reuniones a las que había acudido con Georgiana había escuchado conversaciones que se habían producido a las espaldas de la joven pero sin percatarse de su presencia. Una de las pocas noches que últimamente contaban con su presencia le dijo a Georgiana que la señorita en cuestión había preguntado si podía visitarla, y que él había aceptado en su nombre pues supondría que no le importaría verla fuera de alguna reunión en las que había coincidido. La muchacha solo dio su consentimiento, aunque le extrañase que la joven estuviese interesada en conocerla mas cuando siempre la había ignorado. Pero dado que no leía la sección de cotilleos, y no se había reunido a solas con su tía, no veía ninguna otra intención que Lizzy si pensaba. Las pocas ocasiones que el caballero le había trasmitido a su hermana el interés de alguien ya presentado en sociedad por visitarla, siempre lo había dejado a su elección. Pero esta vez, no...

Ya en su habitación no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. El mundo era cruel y ella muy estúpida. Se había engañado respecto a sus intenciones. La apreciaba como la amiga de su hermana, nada mas. Solo había intentado limpiar su imagen ante ella por lo que había pasado el año pasado. Además ahora mas que nunca era cierto que estaba en un nivel inferior. ¡Si le estaba pagando! Así con esos negros pensamientos rondándole la cabeza se quedó dormida cuando ya amanecía. Su doncella, al ver que no la llamaba, acudió a su habitación una hora mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Vio las velas consumidas, y ningún leño por quemar. Le tocó ligeramente la frente para no despertarla y notó que parecía tener algo de fiebre, por lo que la dejó dormir. Avisó a la Sra. Winslow para que no la esperasen para desayunar.

El caballero quiso enseguida que avisasen al doctor pero el ama de llaves le sugirió que la dejase descansar mas rato. Su doncella estaba con ella, y si le subía la temperatura llamarían enseguida al médico. Cuando Lizzy despertó eran ya mas de las 4 de la tarde. A su lado, en un sillón leyendo se encontraba Georgi. La muchacha se alegró de verla despierta aunque le preocupase que pese a todo lo que había dormido presentase un aspecto tan agotado, con marcadas ojeras. El doctor iba a venir enseguida a reconocerla, pese a que Elizabeth protestaba indicando que estaba bien. Pero no era verdad, todavía tenía fiebre y la obligaron a permanecer en cama. El médico le recomendó reposo al menos durante las siguientes 48 horas. Había pillado un enfriamiento y era mejor prevenir complicaciones. Georgiana la miró con pena, justamente esa noche iban a ir a otra ópera y mañana tenían un concierto en casa de Lady Bunbury. Hoy ya había estado su hija y no le había quedado mas remedio que aceptar la invitación. A pesar de que la cabeza le dolía, Elizabeth se alegró de poder enterarse que de se había librado de la visita de la joven y de no tener que acudir al día siguiente a su casa. En esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas para verlos juntos. Pero los celos son traicioneros y tuvo curiosidad por saber que había pasado durante la visita. Georgi le comentó que durante el colegio la había ignorado bastante pero ese día estaba encantada que no encantadora. Lizzy se sorprendió por la frase empleada por la joven y la miró para que continuara. Estaba encantada de verla, de visitarla, de ver su casa, de que aceptase su invitación, con sus dibujos, su música, estaba encantada de todo la imitó. Indicándole que tenía que ir a cambiarse, la despidió señalándole que antes de irse se pasase para ver lo bonita que se ponía con su vestido nuevo. Sabía la ilusión que le producía a la joven estrenar uno de sus diseños propios.

Lo que le había contado Georgiana no era precisamente lo mejor para animarla, pero ella no podía saberlo. La joven había ido a ver su futuro hogar, ni mas ni menos. Tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que volvían a sus ojos, cuando oyó que le traían algo de comer. Las órdenes del médico ya se estaban cumpliendo, y una sopa estaba esperándola. A pesar de que realmente estaba muy buena, en esos momentos tenía tal nudo en el estómago que no le permitía probar bocado. Tras realizar un enorme esfuerzo, la abandonó cuando ni siquiera se había tomado la mitad. Escondiéndose bajo las mantas pensó de nuevo en dormir, antes de que las lágrimas volvieran. Quizás sería lo mejor marcharse alguna semana, hasta que aceptase la nueva situación. Aunque ahora prácticamente ni se veían, nada mas que durante el desayuno y las noches que salía con Georgiana. Pero en poco menos de diez días, las actividades de la temporada harían un receso de un par de semanas, con el objeto de que la alta sociedad pudiera reponerse de los eventos diarios antes de continuar otro mes de frenéticas actividades. Quizás aceptarían que Jane se quedase en su lugar o puede que se acercasen a Kent. Sabía por Georgi, que estaban preocupados por la salud de su prima, dado que el caballero no nombraba Kent o a Lady Catherine delante de ella. Y suponía que sería embarazoso llevarla por mucho que le indicasen que era invitada de la Srta. Darcy. Además a ella tampoco le seducía en exceso la idea.

Pero a donde podía ir. A casa de sus tíos sería muy extraño, además que Georgi no lo entendería en absoluto. A visitar a Mary y su madre sería una opción, pero tener que conocer a los famosos caballeros de la ciudad tampoco era muy tentador en esos momentos. Pensó en Charlotte, quien estaría encantada de recibirla, aunque eso supondría regresar a Longbourn y quizás sería demasiado triste. Pero realmente le apetecía volver a ver su casa, los caminos que tanto había recorrido, incluso sumergirse en aquella sociedad donde con cualquier nimiedad se divertían. Al menos esperaba que no hubieran llegado los rumores de donde había estado. Suponía que su madre en sus cartas, no lo habría contado, dado que sabía que en Herefordshire no ganaría puntos precisamente. Y por Charlotte, no se preocupaba. Ni a su marido se lo había dicho después de lo ocurrido.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, Georgiana apareció ya arreglada con una sorpresa. Traía de su mano a su hermana, a la que había avisado para que se quedase, ya que ella no podía. Jane se preocupó al verla, aunque disimuló delante de la Srta. Darcy, para que se marcharse tranquila. En cuanto había recibido la nota llevada por el cochero, había cogido algo de ropa y se había encaminado a Grosvenor Square. Su tía no le había puesto ningún problema, con lo que la joven había llegado para quedarse, al menos, un par de días hasta que se restableciese lo suficiente.

Nada mas quedarse a solas, Jane se fijó que Lizzy apenas había comido. Su plato estaba casi lleno. También se dio cuenta que su hermana no tenía ganas de hablar. Después de expresarle su gratitud por venir a acompañarla, parecía que quería dormir. Decidió respetar su deseos, pero antes de que ella se acostase, la obligaría a tomar algo mas. Bajó al comedor a cenar ella algo, y se pasó por la biblioteca a tomar un libro. Georgiana había dado órdenes para hacerla sentir igual de bien que en Pemberley. Pero no tardó en regresar a la habitación de Lizzy. Por lo menos la fiebre no parecía subir. Georgi regresó, asomándose por la habitación para ver como se encontraba, encontrándola todavía dormida. Tras desvestirse, se quedó un rato con Jane antes de que la muchacha la enviase a descansar. Ella había decidido quedarse a dormir allí. Rose la ayudó a cambiarse, solicitándole que trajera un poco de consomé para la enferma. En cuanto lo llevaron, la despertó suavemente, y la obligo a tomárselo. No tardó en caer de nuevo en el sopor.

* * *

Lizzy se despertó varias veces por la noche, unas porque notaba como Jane miraba si tenía fiebre y otras sin motivo. El ver al lado suyo a su hermana durmiendo, hacía que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Aun así siguió durmiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que dos pares de tiernos ojos azules la miraban. Las dos muchachas estaban junto a ella, y se alegraron de que al fin parecía estar mejor. Enseguida solicitaron algo para comer. La joven seguía sin tener hambre pero no le quedó mas remedio que tomarse la mayor parte de lo que le llevaron ante las presiones recibidas. Tras media hora de estar con ellas, Georgi las abandonó, al insistir Elizabeth que no debería perder su clase de piano. Jane se interesó entonces por cómo se encontraba realmente, pues le pareció que había algo mas aparte de la fiebre. Pero su hermana lo atribuyó todo a ella, diciendo que tras un poco mas de descanso estaría bien. Estuvieron conversando un rato, aunque fue Jane quién llevó el peso, pues Lizzy parecía a veces estar algo ausente. En vista de su poco ánimo para charlar, le preguntó si prefería que le leyese algo en voz alta. Al contestar afirmativamente, la joven bajó a la biblioteca a buscar un libro nuevo que pudiera gustarle.

En la planta baja, fue asaltada por el Sr. Darcy que regresaba en esos momentos. Enseguida se interesó por la salud de Elizabeth y sobre si era necesario ir a buscar al médico. La joven lo tranquilizó, al fin al cabo no era la salud lo que empezaba a preocuparle en esos momentos, sino su ánimo. Pero eso no era algo que fuera a discutir con él.

Estuvo leyéndole un buen rato, hasta que se dejó convencer para que bajase a cenar con los demás. Hoy sería una hora antes, ya que tenían que acudir a casa de los Bunbury. Cuando regresó, después de despedir a los anfitriones, notó que su hermana tenía los ojos brillantes y algo rojos, como si hubiese llorado. Al comentárselo, simplemente dio evasivas. Suponiendo que no estaba preparada para hablar, decidió dejarlo pasar. Además su cena apareció enseguida, y tuvo que estar continuamente animándola a comer algo mas. A pesar de haberse despertado tan tarde, decidió que prefería dormir antes de que regresase Georgi, por lo que no era mas allá de las 9 cuando le comentó a su hermana que quería descansar y que como estaba mejor, podía ir a su cuarto, pues estaba segura de que le habrían asignado uno. Pero Jane declinó, diciendo que seguirían durmiendo juntas, como cuando de pequeñas se quedaba dormida en su cama, hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Abandonó por tanto el dormitorio y se quedó en el saloncito, cerca de la chimenea haciendo un poco de labor. Allí fue sorprendida por Georgiana cuando regresó del evento. La muchacha enseguida había ido a ver a su amiga, y se decepcionó un poco al encontrarla dormida. Por ella, hubiera regresado mucho antes, pero su hermano consideraba que no podían marcharse nada mas terminar el concierto. A pesar de hablar quedamente, Elizabeth que aun no se había dormido, pudo oír las palabras de la muchacha. Solo permitió que una lágrima cayera. Era el momento de pasar página, y por difícil que fuese, lo lograría. Aguantaría una semana, eso era lo que le quedaba para que se marchase él o le pediría que Jane la sustituyese durante un par de semanas.

* * *

Hasta tres días mas tarde no bajó. Aun así todavía desayunó en su habitación, pues sabía que el Sr. Darcy saldría, y ese día no pasaría la velada en casa. Jane había tomado algo con ella antes de regresar a casa de sus tíos. Ya llevaba muchos días con los niños abandonados. A pesar de que su hermana ya se notaba recuperada de salud, estaba segura de que algo la afligía. No había conseguido sonsacarle nada, cada vez que sacaba el tema, o decía que no pasaba nada o cambiaba de tema. Georgi en cambio no debía haber notado nada raro, pues no le había hecho comentario alguno, ni la notó mas preocupada por algo que no fuese su salud o la de su prima. Pensó que quizás era que temía ir a Kent, ya que la joven había indicado que su hermano estaba pensando en que fueran. Al fin y al cabo no le tenía que traer buenos recuerdos y sabía que Lady Catherine no era precisamente su conocida preferida. Y esta vez de ir, sería a Rosing. Si, desde luego no era el mejor plan.

Georgiana se puso muy contenta de verla. Sinceramente la había echado mucho de menos durante las clases y en las reuniones en las que había tenido que acudir solo con la Sra. Anneslay. Además le confesó que en todas ellas Lady Felicia Bunbury la había "adoptado" impidiéndole charlar con conocidas que le resultaban mucho mas agradables. Al menos no había tenido que hablar mucho, porque la joven monopolizaba toda la conversación. Pero tanto halago, había pasado de ser algo molesto a algo realmente desagradable, mas cuando notaba que era falso. La joven la compadeció mentalmente. Mas le valdría acostumbrarse, porque tendría que pasar muchas veladas con ella. Aunque era posible que su interés desapareciese una vez que se convirtiera en la dueña de la casa. Solo esperaba que no la dejasen completamente en sus manos y pudiera encontrar a una auténtica amiga dentro de su círculo. Porque ella y Jane, seguramente ya no serían bien recibidas, al menos que la joven se quedase sola, así que simplemente tendría que conformarse con su correspondencia.

* * *

Había decidido que en el poco tiempo que creía que se quedaría, al menos dejaría su trabajo con Georgi lo mejor posible. Se dedicó con mas ahínco si cabe, a los puntos donde la joven flojeaba mas. Le dedicó mas tiempo a la casa con ella, animándola a tomar decisiones. Practicaron lo que se denominaba conversaciones sociales, dejando materias que eran mas interesantes para ellas, charlaban sobre los temas habituales que se tocaban en los eventos, ayudándola a cambiar de uno a otro, a evitar momentos incómodos y sortear preguntas que no quería responder. Por otro lado, también decidió que los momentos en que Georgiana se dedicaba a otras clases, ella aprovecharía para mejorar sus distintas habilidades. Quizás esa semana tocó el piano mas que nunca, puso mas atención a las indicaciones de la Sra. Anneslay acerca del dibujo, o estuvo mas horas hablando en francés. Todo por mantener su mente ocupada y sentirse lo mas lejos tanto física como mentalmente del Sr Darcy.

Mientras el caballero comenzaba a desesperarse. Por la mañana no la encontraba y cuando llegaba, ya se había retirado. Hacía mas de una semana que no la veía, viviendo en la misma casa. Primero su enfermedad, y como era lógico, el no podía ir a su habitación, por mucho que no le hubiera importado cuidarla. Y ahora, no había forma de coincidir con ella. Dos días había bajado a desayunar mas temprano. Georgi si lo sabía, ya que le había dicho que tenía muchas cosas pendientes. Y luego estaba esa dichosa temporada, además de todos los asuntos de negocios que lo retenía fuera de casa. Y ni siquiera había hablado con ella de Kent. Realmente lo mejor era que no fuera. Su tía no la había invitado a pesar de que le habían comunicado que Georgiana la tenía de invitada. Y aunque lo ignorase y se presentaran con ella, es muy posible que no fuese el mejor lugar para llevarla. Realmente Lady Catherine había sido muy desagradable con ella, y por otro lado los recuerdos del año anterior eran mejor enterrarlos. Y esta vez no dispondría de una rectoría donde refugiarse. Pero tendría que decírselo, no quería correr el riesgo de que malinterpretase la decisión. Hoy le diría a Bunbury de marcharse antes. Últimamente no podía salir de esa casa. Una cosa eran los temas de negocios, pero tanta insistencia para no dejarle nunca regresar a tiempo para ver a sus damas favoritas lo ponían ya de bastante mal humor. Y Lady Felicia podía ser bastante fastidiosa. Por respeto a su padre, le había impuesto a Georgiana su compañía, aunque tenía claro que no iban a congeniar en absoluto. Eran tan distintas… Comprendió cuando su hermana nada mas terminar el concierto quiso marcharse, pero no podían hacerlo, hubiera sido tomado como una ofensa a pesar de que compartía totalmente su opinión de irse cuanto antes. La joven era rica y una autentica belleza, pero insensible como una piedra.

Cuando pudo escapar al fin y llegar a su hogar, las muchachas ya habían tomado algo y estaban a punto de salir. Notó la sorpresa de la joven al tropezarse con él, pero no se opuso a acompañarlo al despacho. Por tanto le rogó a Georgiana que la esperase unos minutos, que saldrían enseguida. Eso lo obligaba a no retenerla, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de verla y de mantener una conversación lejos de las convenciones sociales. Tras las preguntas de rigor sobre su salud, le indicó que había tenido malas noticias acerca de la de su prima, por lo que había decidido acercase a Rosing en dos días. Su tía había solicitado que se acercase con el coronel y Georgiana. A pesar de que esperaba alguna señal por parte de la joven que le indicase su opinión sobre la misma, lo seguía mirando atentamente sin que pudiese notar nada. Así que el caballero continuó indicando que dadas las tristes circunstancias, creía que era mejor, si estaba de acuerdo, en que solo fuera la Sra. Anneslay acompañando a Georgi. No esperó ni unos breves segundos para escuchar las palabras de Elizabeth indicando que era lo mejor y que lamentaba mucho las circunstancias. Pero el tono de voz fue lo que lo alertó. Era neutro, tirando mas bien a frío, aunque a lo mejor se había equivocado. Continuo indicándole que por supuesto ella podía quedarse en la casa, aunque él acertadamente ya suponía que no aceptaría. La joven le comentó que agradecía esa deferencia pero que se trasladaría a casa de sus tíos, o se acercaría a visitar a la Sra. Collins quien insistía en que la visitase. No, no estaba equivocado en absoluto. Su tono era frio y empleaba palabras como ¿deferencia? Creyendo que quizás le había molestado lo de Kent, intentó decirle que si de todas formas quería acompañarlos, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió diciéndole resueltamente que ella tampoco lo veía adecuado. Mas perplejo aun, le indicó que si se decidía acercarse a Hereforshire que un carruaje estaría a su disposición, así como su doncella. La joven indicó que no era necesario, la Sra. Collins mandaría el suyo hasta la posada donde podría acudir sin problemas en la silla de postas. Ahí Darcy se negó en redondo y ya algo enfadado. Eso si que no. No estaba seguro si es que ocultaba el que vivía con ellos, pero al menos el carruaje la dejaría donde la recogiese el coche de los Collins. Ella, sin discutir entonces, aceptó su propuesta, para disculparse indicando que Georgiana la estaría esperando al igual que su tentempié.

El caballero se quedó desconcertado. Prácticamente lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Y la cuestión es que no sabía que es lo que había hecho, o ¿quizás era lo que no había hecho? Pero tampoco había discutido con él. Simplemente había protestado ligeramente y al negarse él, cedió fácilmente. Y eso no era normal. Dio un par de vueltas por el despacho intentando buscar la causa, pero no la encontraba. Decidió que le preguntaría a su hermana, aunque se temía que hasta el día siguiente no la vería.

Elizabeth por su parte se sintió relativamente satisfecha con la entrevista. Se había mantenido en la línea que quería, como su empleada y si él se empeñaba en que la llevasen en su carruaje, era su dinero y ella una asalariada que obedecía órdenes. Sabía que esa noche saldría de nuevo, pero para evitar nuevos encontronazos, tras visitar la exposición tentó a Georgi con una breve visita a los Gardiner. Sabía que por poco que tardasen, el caballero seguramente se habría marchado ya, o llegarían con tiempo justo para cambiarse, con lo que no lo verían a menos que se cruzasen por los corredores.

Jane se alegró de volver a verla. Seguía teniendo ojeras, pero eran menos oscuras. Además no tenía esa mirada de tristeza, sino lo que veía era ¿desafío? Lizzy en esos momentos todavía tenía la adrenalina por las nubes. Había tomado una decisión y la iba a cumplir a rajatabla. Era su vida y tomaba ella las decisiones. Si trabajaba, cumpliría las ordenes siempre que fueran dentro de sus obligaciones. Le pidió a su tía papel y pluma para escribirle a Charlotte, aunque la envió ya de vuelta a la mansión, donde como había supuesto, no estaba el dueño. Tras la cena, no tardó en convencer a Georgiana para que practicaran algunos dúos al piano, o con el arpa donde ya comenzaban a defenderse bastante bien. La profesora que les enseñaba comentó el primer día que si ya tocaban algún instrumento, les sería mas fácil. Lo que no sospechaba era la maestría que le demostró Georgi cuando le pidió una demostración para ver su agilidad. Así que con melodías sencillas al piano, la otra podía fácilmente acompañarla. Incluso se atrevieron a cantar mientras tocaban. Después charlaron tranquilamente, aunque un rato lo hicieran en francés. Sin que fuese muy tarde, se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, todo calculado para no coincidir con el caballero.

* * *

Con la llegada del amanecer, toda la seguridad de Elizabeth había desaparecido. Y por lo mismo, se demoró en levantarse. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Armándose de valor pensando en que solo le quedaba un día mas para poder escapar, bajó a desayunar, topándose con Georgiana por el corredor. Al entrar, fueron saludadas por el caballero que había esperado poder hablar con su hermana a solas. La respuesta que recibió fue mesurada por su parte. Por fortuna, Georgi, que echaba de menos a su hermano, estaba especialmente habladora, con lo que no tuvo apenas que intervenir. Notó algunas miradas del caballero, pero se hizo la desentendida. En cuanto consideró que había permanecido suficiente tiempo para poder levantarse, con la excusa de la casa, huyó escaleras abajo.

Fue entonces cuando interrogó a su hermana si sabía si le pasaba algo. La joven lo miró como si no supiese de que le estaba hablando. Los días que había estado enferma, como era normal estuvo muy apagada, pero no le había notado nada raro. Quizás que tenía mas entretenida a la Sra. Anneslay y que pasaban mas rato con la casa y practicando las conversaciones sociales, le comentó haciendo una mueca graciosa mostrando su poca afición a ello. El caballero le sonrió, apreciando su esfuerzo, a pesar de que ella sabía que Lizzy lo hacía por su bien.

Algo frustrado por no haber sacado nada en claro, se refugió en su despacho. Tenía que dejar cuestiones resueltas, pero su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Y cuando decidió que se lo preguntaría directamente, se encontró con que ya habían salido, y antes del almuerzo. Parecía que lo había hecho a propósito, pues sabía que él tendría que salir, y mañana marchaban temprano. Con todavía peor humor, se sumergió entre papeles, pero dejó las órdenes para que la llevasen y la recogieran a donde quisiera ir, así como que la acompañase su doncella. Pero pedía que fuese discreta, y así se lo dijo al ama de llaves.

Elizabeth había decidido que fueran a otra exposición, antes de acudir al té en casa de la tía de Georgiana. Allí no había problema para picar algo, ya que eran conocidas esas reuniones por el esplendor de la anfitriona. Aunque en principio iban a ir a verla mas adelante, los cambios de planes y su deseo de desaparecer de la casa, diseñaron la nueva mañana. Además, si no, no tendría la oportunidad de visitarla, y la joven nunca le ponía problemas a sus sugerencias. También aprovecharon para comprarle a Charlotte un pequeño detalle. Buscaba algo que no fuese a encontrar en Meryton, y lo encontró en unos encajes hechos a mano importados de la India, gracias a Georgiana, siempre puesta en las últimas modas. Según ella, el último grito era utilizarlo en las mangas de los vestidos de fiesta. Pero solo lo utilizaban las señoras casadas.

* * *

La reunión era muy numerosa. Quizás una de las mas concurridas de la temporada hasta esos momentos. Allí se reunían las debutantes ese año, las futuras, y muchas de las matronas de la sociedad acompañadas por sus hijas. Era como la fiesta de despedida de la primera parte de la temporada, y una tradición. Todas las muchachas casaderas del presente o del futuro que eran alguien, tenían que asistir. Quien no recibía esa invitación, derramaba muchas lágrimas. Quizás la única que no la hubiera echado de menos, era la que mas asegurada la tenía. Al fin y al cabo, el ser la sobrina de la anfitriona, le proporcionaba ventajas. Buena conocedora de la casa, podía perderse por ella sin problemas cuando sentía que necesitaba respirar un poco, sin tener estancias vedadas, sin embargo en esa ocasión nada salió como debía. Al poco de llegar y de tomar algo junto a Elizabeth, fue rápidamente asediada por su nueva "amiga". A pesar de sus intentos por marcharse para poder reunirse con Lizzy, la joven no tuvo la delicadeza de captar su deseo de codearse con mas gente. Tuvo que ser la propia Elizabeth quien acudió a su rescate indicándole que su tía la estaba buscando. Georgi se lo agradeció, con una mirada de gratitud por socorrerla, aunque no le quedase mas remedio que acercarse por la zona donde estaba la anfitriona. No llevaba ni 10 minutos de relajación en medio de una tranquila charla con una antigua compañera del colegio y Lizzy, cuando su tía decidió que era el momento de la música y que ella debería abrir el piano. La muchacha no le gustaba nada tocar ante ese tipo de auditorio, donde eran pocas las que realmente disfrutaban con la música y muchas las que solo criticaban a la ejecutante. Y eso que como buena joven de la alta sociedad todas eran conocedoras de un instrumento, pero ninguna tan virtuosa como la Srta. Darcy. Le gustaba y disfrutaba con la música y eso se notaba. El par de canciones que interpretó fueron de un gusto y una interpretación exquisita, pero al contrario que Elizabeth, la mayoría solo lanzaban miradas envidiosas. Después de la impecable ejecución, la cuestión era quien se atrevería a ser la siguiente. Quizás no había nadie que pudiera ni aproximarse siquiera, por lo que ver que era Lady Felicia quien se acercaba provocó ciertos murmullos. No era considerada ni siquiera como una pianista aceptable, pero su vanidad la hacía inmune a la opinión de los demás.

El comentario que le hizo su tía fue lo que la hizo desear terminar cuanto antes la tarde. Pero no podía hacerlo sin antes asegurarse de que no la había malentendido. Una indicación al finalizar la actuación de Lady Felicia, de que su hermano al menos la tendría siempre a ella cuando quisiera disfrutar de una buena interpretación, la puso en alerta. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que Will iba a casarse con esa señorita? ¿O era una de esas frases sin mucho sentido que a veces decía? Afortunadamente Elizabeth no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para oírla. La joven, aunque temerosa, estaba decidida a enterarse de algo mas, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente, al menos hasta que estuviesen a solas. Por tanto no le quedó mas remedio que quedarse hasta que finalizara la reunión, aunque sabía que realmente es lo que debería hacer, a pesar de sus pocas ganas. Después, solo le quedaría entretener a Lizzy de alguna forma, pues de ningún modo quería que se enterase de ello. Por tanto , cuando ya ningún invitado mas quedaba, puso en marcha su plan. La costumbre de su tía ese día era retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar. Sabía que hacía tiempo le quería enseñar un retrato nuevo en la galería superior, con lo que se ofreció para acompañarla indicando que no hacía falta que las despidiera a ellas en la puerta. Elizabeth la esperaría en la sala de música admirando la magnífica arpa que poseían, los pocos minutos que tardaría en bajar. O podía tocar un poco en el piano si quería que olvidase las melodías tan pobres que había que tenido que sufrir. Georgi consideraba que ella tocaba infinitamente superior a todas las ejecutantes de la tarde. Pero sabía que no se hubiera atrevido a interpretar nada a menos que se lo hubiesen solicitado explícitamente.

Tras alejarse lo suficiente por el corredor en dirección a las escaleras, felicitándola por el éxito obtenido, no tardó en sacar el tema de diversas invitadas, nombrando a Lady Felicia. Ahí su tía se alegró de que se llevasen tan bien, algo muy conveniente para el futuro. La joven la miró confusa, esperando una aclaración. Fue entonces cuando supo que todo Londres opinaba sobre el futuro enlace, muy apropiado para ambos, aunque ella personalmente la consideraba un poco frívola a la jovencita en cuestión. Que justamente su tía la calificase así, hubiera sido muy chistoso si no fuera por la poca gracias que le hacía la situación. Mientras bajaba decidió averiguar si habían llegado esos rumores a su querida amiga. Pero no podía preguntárselo directamente, pues podría malinterpretar a su hermano. ¡Por que no había cambiado de opinión! ¿o si? Cierto es que no lo veían apenas, pero cuantas veces por las mañanas no le había dicho lo mucho que echaba en falta sus veladas junto a ellas. Y cuando la miraba, podía quedarse ensimismado. No podía ser tan tonto como para cambiarla y menos por una Lady Felicia Bunbury, tan falsa.

En el coche, de camino a casa, decidió comentar algunos detalles con Lizzy para ver cómo reaccionaba. Al comentar que a Lady Felicia cada día le costaba mas soportarla, recibió una mirada de consternación, antes de indicarle que debía tener paciencia y que quizás solo les faltaba encontrar algo en común para entenderse mejor. Georgiana no dijo nada. Estaba claro que lo sabía. Y lo que era peor, lo daba por cierto.

* * *

**Hola chicas: Después de uno corto, uno bien largo (o eran dos muy cortos y me iban a soltar a la jauría de perros detrás mía...) Aunque supongo que lo van a soltar igual. Pero era necesario. ¿No querían que se pusiese las gafas o que se quitase los panes? Pues ahí tienen lo que necesitaba. Creer que lo ha perdido. Es su momento "Lydia se ha fugado".**

**Ahora toca el turno de agradecer a quienes no puedo responder personalmente por mensaje.**

**Querida Molita: gracias por tus palabras. Realmente hasta ese momento pensaba que sería imposible el compartir ambos mundos. Y ya sabemos lo importante que es para la joven la familia, con lo que ha sido un paso muy grande para dejar a su corazón reaccionar libremente.**

**Querida Lorena: ¿Ahora me acusarás de que es largo y cruel? XD Los Gardiner representan a la parte juiciosa de la familia, y gracias a ellos, el caballero descubre que la clase social no es la que hace apta o no a una persona. ¿Porque creen que antes había tratado de tu a tu a alguien que no perteneciese a un grado mínimo de posición? Si, está bien hecho, pero él también aprende una lección.**

**Querida Trini: Interesantes preguntas que creo que voy a dejar en el aire. ¿Buena idea para hacer un minific? Anímate.**

**Por supuesto que Darcy es capaz de relacionarse con cualquiera. Una persona de mundo, con su educación... Ya saben, simplemente no se toma la molestia (hasta ahora) en hacerlo. Y bueno, a Elizabeth creo que ya la llevé al oculista.**

**Respecto al correo privado entre ustedes, yo no me meto. Si ya tienen sus respectivas direcciones, puede adjuntarle su árbol genealógico con todos los títulos que ostenta y déjese convencer mas rápido que Lizzy XD**

**Espero comentarios. Hasta pronto**

**imaginandohistorias**


	22. Chapter 22

Al llegar a la casa, Lizzy se encontró con la respuesta de Charlotte. Encantada de que fuera a visitarla, la esperaba para el día siguiente. Lamentablemente su esposo había salido camino a Kent y no tendría el carruaje disponible en los próximos días, pero si era necesario le pediría a su padre que fuera a recogerla. A Elizabeth le sorprendió que su esposa no lo acompañara dada la situación, pero a él no lo echaría en absoluto en falta. Poder disfrutar de Longbourn como en los viejos tiempos le hacía ilusión, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. No le quedaría mas remedio que el carruaje la acercase hasta allí, pues molestar a Sir William era excesivo y solo provocaría mas enojo en el Sr. Darcy cuando se enterara. Solo esperaba que al menos la enviara en el coche pequeño, mucho mas discreto y sin marcas exteriores evidentes que pudieran identificar al dueño. Lo que no estaba tan segura es de la alegría del señor al encontrarse a su primo por Rosing. Sabía por correspondencia con Charlotte que seguía siendo el encargado de la parroquia de Lady Catherine, solo que ahora él acudía cada 15 días aproximadamente y únicamente se quedaba allí un párroco auxiliar. Collins no había querido desprenderse del beneficio eclesiástico que disfrutaba, pues al fin y al cabo era bastante interesante, y siempre podría intentar que alguno de sus descendientes lo ocupara en el futuro. El dinero que recibía de allí le permitía costear los viajes, pagar al ayudante, mantener la casa parroquial incluso ahorrar algo. Al fin y al cabo la renta de Longbourn no era excepcional, pero lo suficiente generosa para mejorar su tren de vida. Su amiga lo acompañaba en sus viajes cada mes o mes y medio para pasar al menos una semana, lo suficiente para acudir a un par de ceremonias semanales y visitar a Su Señoría.

Por tanto solicitó a Rose que preparara el equipaje, con la ropa mas sencilla que había en el guardarropa, a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado exquisita para esa sociedad. Pero al vivir en Londres, también allí esperarían mas elegancia de su parte, a pesar de que estaban en mucha peor posición económica que la mayoría de Meryton con la que se codearía. Aunque claro, conociendo a su madre, seguro que la imagen que tenían no sería esa precisamente.

Antes de cambiarse decidió hablar también con la Sra. Winslow. Sabía que eso la obligaría a vestirse rápidamente, pero era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Le comunicó que saldría mañana de viaje, aunque la señora ya lo sabía. Uno de los cocheros y un joven muchacho tenía ya la orden de llevarla y quedarse a su disposición. Si no había sitio en la casa a donde iba, se quedarían en una posada cercana según había ordenado el señor. Asimismo durante el tiempo que permaneciese, seguirían sus instrucciones. Por tanto no solo la llevaban hasta allí sino que podrían llevarla en sus trayectos por el lugar si así lo ordenaba.

Subió las escaleras de servicio de mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con ella? Ella quería olvidarlo y él no la dejaba. Quería irse para no pensar, aunque sabía que la mitad de los sitios donde estaría habrían coincidido, y ahora vería su coche, su personal, y hasta sus caballos, ya que al ser un trayecto tan corto ni siquiera utilizarían de posta. Entró en la habitación y ni se dio cuenta de que Rose le estaba hablando. ¿Quería un traje de montar? Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para centrarse. Lo pensó. Nunca lo había hecho por allí, aunque no sabía si conservarían la yegua ya que a Charlotte tampoco le gustaba en absoluto. Pero si estaba, ¿no sería una forma diferente de tener nuevo recuerdos? Aceptó regalándole una sonrisa a la joven, que no tenía culpa de su genio actual.

* * *

Bajó apurada las escaleras. Iba a llegar tarde, aunque estaba segura que Georgi no se lo tendría en cuenta como así fue. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la nueva situación como para enojarse con su querida Lizzy. Se daba cuenta que ella en el fondo siempre había esperado que las cosas se solucionasen con su hermano. Había sido testigo de su cada vez mayor intimidad entre ellos, de sus conversaciones y de la respuesta cada vez mas positiva de la joven a los esfuerzos de Will. Todo hasta que la dichosa temporada había empezado. En parte se echaba la culpa porque si ella ya hubiera debutado, hubieran ido los tres a los mismo eventos o por lo menos a la mayoría. Y estando cerca de Elizabeth, jamás hubiera podido desistir después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Si tras estar mas de tres meses primero y seis después, separados, la determinación de Will no había cambiado, como era posible que la aparición de alguien tan mediocre como Lady Felicia lo hubiera conseguido. Cierto era que ella solo los había visto juntos el día del concierto en su casa. Su hermano estuvo atento con ella e incluso la sacó a danzar en el improvisado baile que se organizó, pero le parecía que lo había hecho mas por compromiso que por devoción hacia ella. ¿Pero no estaría mas decepcionada por ella misma? Quizás estaba siendo egoísta al anteponer su predilección por Elizabeth a los deseo de él, aunque no los entendiese. Realmente la consideraba su gran amiga, alguien en quien podría confiar con los ojos cerrados, contar todos sus secretos y a quien llamar hermana en todos los sentidos y no como algo obligado. Y sabía que ella sentía mas o menos lo mismo. Se daba cuenta que siempre estaría Jane, pero quien no podía adorar a una criatura como aquella y mas cuando se habían criado juntas, por lo que se alegraba de tener no una sino dos hermanas. Para ella que tanto había echado de menos el tenerlas, los últimos meses habían sido de los mas felices en su vida, aun cuando había echado mucho en falta a su hermano en su ausencia. Pero realmente desde su horrible decisión de hacía algo mas de un año, sentía que ella había ganado mucho. Estaba mas unida que nunca a su hermano o al menos eso creía hasta hacía unas horas, y había descubierto el valor de una autentica amistad.

La cena y la velada fue algo mas apagada que lo habitual. Ambas estaban pensativas además de cansadas por la larga jornada fuera. Charlaron un rato acerca de lo mucho que se iban a echar de menos durante esos días. Georgi dijo que le escribiría, provocando una sonrisa en su interlocutora pues apenas iban a estar separadas unos 10 o 15 días, aunque le demostraba el aprecio que le tenía la joven. En cierta forma la compadecía, pero sería bueno que quizás rompiera un poco la dependencia que tenía de ella. Estuvo tentada a comentarle que era bueno que intentase independizarse un poco, pero sabía que como tocase ese tema, terminarían llorando las dos y no se sentía en esos momentos preparada para soportarlo. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que enseñárselo, que aunque podría contar con ella, no iban a estar siempre juntas.

Elizabeth se retiró pronto. El cansancio y el estado sensible en que se encontraba durante la velada, la hizo tomar esa decisión. No quería llorar delante de la joven, y era eso lo que le apetecía hacer. En cierta forma era como el cierre de una etapa. Había sido feliz, y mucho. Aunque podría alguien pensar que sus días eran en cierta parte rutinarios, cada día tenía nuevos detalles. Había aprendido a disfrutar de nuevas cosas y porque no admitirlo, se había enamorado. Completamente y absurdamente. Porque solo a ella se le había ocurrido hacerlo de la persona a la que había rechazado hacía casi un año. No sabía cómo, simplemente había ocurrido, poco a poco. Ya cuando se tropezó con él de forma tan casual, sus sentimientos de odio habían cesado al comprender sus errores durante el tiempo que había transcurrido. Y con su amabilidad había ido ganándose su gratitud y amistad durante el poco período que estuvieron juntos, antes de partir. Durante su ausencia había ido conociéndolo gracias a Georgi, comprendiendo su forma de ser y terminando de perdonarle los pocos recuerdos que todavía la molestaban en esa época. Con su regreso había terminado de caer. Habían discutido, conversado, se habían reído. La había halagado con pequeños y grandes detalles. Se había disgustado y realmente había pensado que la seguía amando. Pero había llegado la hora de despertar de ese sueño y reconocer la verdad. El mundo no se paraba y tenía que seguir adelante. ¿Le costaría? Por supuesto. Pero tenía unos días por delante para aprender cómo hacerlo y mas le valía aprovecharlos.

* * *

La mañana salió triste y lluviosa, acompañando el ánimo de todos los que se reunieron a tomar algo antes de partir. Georgiana había intentado esperar a su hermano la noche anterior, pero a pesar de esperar hasta mas tarde de lo habitual, no había llegado cuando se acostó. Por la mismas, esa mañana había bajado con el tiempo justo, apenas unos segundos después que Elizabeth, quien había ido antes a hablar con la Sra. Winslow. En apenas unos minutos se despedirían. Afortunadamente la llegada del coronel rompió con el frio ambiente que se introducía del exterior. Como era habitual, Elizabeth lo recibió muy amablemente. Realmente lo apreciaba como amigo. El otro caballero presente no pudo evitar que sus viejos celos volvieran a aparecer y mas cuando comparaba el trato de la joven con su primo con el que tenía con él en los últimos días. Aunque no fue el único que notó la tibieza de la despedida de la joven, encargándole los mejores deseos para su tía y su hija aunque todos supieran que poco se podía hacer ya por ella. En cambio el abrazo entre las dos jóvenes fue realmente conmovedor. A duras penas pudo permitir que solo fuese una lágrima la que escapara. Georgiana no se contuvo tanto a pesar de las sonrisas que se dieron mientras subía al coche ayudada por su hermano. Al caballero solo se permitió lanzarle una única y breve mirada de despedida. En ella se podía ver quizás toda la tristeza que acumulaba en su interior. Darcy no pudo dejar de sentir cierto desgarro en su corazón.

* * *

El carruaje partió rumbo a Kent. Tras cruzar las puertas de la ciudad, el coronel no pudo resistir mas el silencio que había en el coche. Georgiana se había calmado pero recostada contra su hermano no había tardado en quedarse dormida. Darcy estaba sumido en el mas absoluto mutismo. Sinceramente no lo entendía. Dándole un puntapié en su reluciente bota, le preguntó que en qué demonios pensaba. A él le parecía que seguía enamorado de la Srta. Bennet. El caballero lo miró sorprendido . Que le hablase tan directamente con Georgi delante. ¿Pero a que venía eso? Le indicó molesto que no era asunto suyo, pero ya que lo preguntaba podía confesarle que sin ningún tipo de duda que por supuesto que lo estaba.

No estaba de buen humor. No iba a verla durante un tiempo y encima trataba a su primo mejor que a él, como en los viejos tiempos. Tras unos minutos, su primo volvió a la carga. ¿Y entonces porque la sustituía por otra que valía mucho menos por mucho dinero que tuviese, mas cuando él no tenía necesidad del mismo? El ¿qué? que gritó hizo que su hermana se despertase de improviso asustada. El coronel intentó calmarla ya que su hermano ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por el torrente de ideas que cruzaban en su mente en ese momento. Al notar la alarma de Georgi, hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse cuando en esos momentos quería agarrar por el cuello a su primo para que desembuchara todo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo por parte del coronel, recibió el periódico abierto por la página de sociedad. Al leerlo sus cara se fue enrojeciendo, pero solo comentó que eran tonterías. Georgiana en cambio había adivinado la columna que estaba leyendo. Al final alguien se le había adelantado para avisar a Will. Después del comentario de su hermano, no pudo menos que musitar que Lizzy creía que eran ciertos. Los dos caballeros se quedaron mirándola atentamente. No pudo menos que interrogar a Georgi, ya que le había dicho hacia pocas horas que no sabía nada. La muchacha le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y como por la respuesta que le había dado, adivinó que no solo estaba al corriente de los rumores, sino que los consideraba ciertos. Y eso explicaba el porqué decía que lo trataba diferente.

Darcy no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía furioso pero no podía evitar alegrarse que afectase a la joven lo que creía que era su abandono. Pero también le aterraba la situación. ¿Y si la perdía? En cualquier otra circunstancias hubiera ordenado que dieran la vuelta para dejarle bien claro que ella era la primera y la única, con permiso de su hermana, que ocupaba su corazón. Y todo por dejarlas solas. Y tenían razón, apenas habían pasado tiempo aparte de los desayunos y acudir al teatro o la opera. No habían compartido charlas y encima su manía de no leer los cotilleos no le había permitido cortar a tiempo esos insidiosos rumores. Pero sabía que solo ellos no habrían conseguido convencer a la joven si no se hubiera sentido apartada. Por tanto él tenía tanta culpa como el resto de la sociedad.

Mientras Georgiana se sentía feliz. Afortunadamente para todos, ellas estaban en un error. Aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo resolverían. Por tanto, se instaló cómodamente sobre el brazo de su primo para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Lo sé, este es mucho mas corto que el capítulo anterior, pero al menos uno de ellos parece que se entera al fin de lo que ocurre. Gracias por leer y espero vuestro comentarios sobre el mismo. Ahora como siempre me gusta responderle a vosotras a las que no puedo enviaros un mensaje.**

**Querida Lorena: Aun no hemos llegado al final de la historia, pero dado que el caballero no ha comprometido la honra de Lady Felicia, no dé usted por hecho algo que no ha ocurrido. Además si porque la familia de ella espera que se case con él es motivo suficiente, Jane y Bingley llevarían mas de un año casados, o la Sra. Bennet y compañía ¿no pensaban que era cosa hecha? Si hasta Sir William Lucas interpeló a este caballero por la cuestión, y que hicieron, poner tierra por enmedio. Anda, como ahora... XD Así que anímese un poco, que quizás todavía hay alguna esperanza.**

**Querida Molita: Esta vez me he preocupado por su vista. Tanto diciendo que si Lizzy o Caroline necesitan gafas, y voy a dañar yo sus ojos. No tengo perdón. Por otro lado creo que ya se han dado ustedes cuenta que precisamente no peco de ir rápida en la historia, así que me temo que tenían puestas demasiado esperanzas en el capítulo. Poco a poco y tal y como dice, sabe que es una inspiración en esa obra, así que échese un poco de quinina en las uñas, o en plan remedio casero un poco de ajo, y manténgalas enteras, que queda muy feo en una dama. Respecto al personaje de cierta trilogía, sinceramente no ha sido mi intención. ¿Lo dices por Lady Felicia? Dame una pista...**

**Querida Trini: Con su comentario pasé de la carcajada a la indignación en un segundo. ¿Pero cómo se atreve siquiera a sugerir semejante despropósito?**

**Lizzy no es que lo parece, es que es muy dura consigo misma. Es como si hubiera depositado sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad del cabeza de familia, y no quiere preocupar a los demás. La culpa, esa que planea desde el principio de este fic... ¿Y espera usted que algo que no ha hablado con Jane lo comente con Charlotte? Tendrá que comprobarlo en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, ha introducido algun spyware en mi ordenador para leer los capítulos antes? ¿Cómo sabía usted que camino a Rosing se enteraría el caballero de la cuestión y se sentiría mas animado? Y que conste que ya estaba escrito el capítulo...**

**Respecto al que hará, ahí si que me pareció algo indigno que se sugiriera eso. Ni siquiera podría después Lizzy llorarle en tierra consagrada... Además creía que habíamos quedado que si Lizzy no lo quiere, hay muchas voluntarias dispuesta a consolarle ;P empezando por usted como lo recalca en casi todos sus comentarios.**

**Turismo en Longbourn: no hay nada digno de ver (no me diga Lizzy, que eso no es un monumento o paisaje)**

**¿Negocios? ¡Pero si son cuatro casas!**

**¿Nostalgia? No se lo cree ni usted**

**¿Porque quiere ir? El ha hecho mucho las cosas porque quiere, pero sabemos que ha cambiado por Lizzy...**

**Nos vemos pronto. (Saben que en eso generalmente cumplo con bastante puntualidad), pero quiero comentarios a los que contestar. Me hacen feliz.**

**imaginandohistorias**


	23. Chapter 23

Conforme iba saliendo de Londres, el día se iba aclarando, y unos rayos de sol la recibieron al entrar en Hertfordshire. Elizabeth sintió que así debía ser. En la vida había momentos duros, pero se tenían que superar, y la mejoría del día esperaba que fuese un símil con su vida. Convencida por tanto de seguir esos pasos, miraba atentamente viendo esos paisajes tan conocidos. Por un momento pensó que era por volver a casa, por lo que se sentía mejor, pero ella ya había asumido que aquello ya no lo era. Realmente, ahora era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía un hogar. Estaba la casa de sus tíos, Longbourn que ahora era la de Charlotte, la casa parroquial de Mary... Ella había sentido durante algunos meses a Pemberley como su hogar, aunque nunca le hubiese pertenecido, incluso hasta hace pocas semanas, y viviendo en Londres, todavía lo seguía considerando como tal. Pero la magia se había roto y se sentía perdida. Pero una vez que uno había tocado fondo solo podías hacer dos cosas. Quedarse allí relamiéndose las heridas, o intentar subir a flote, y ella quería lo segundo.

Pasaban ya por los caminos que tanto había recorrido a lo largo de su vida. Longbourn estaba tan cerca, y Meryton a poco mas de una milla. Al cruzar la puerta del jardín no pudo dejar de emocionarse. Casi hacía un año que no la veía, y aunque ahora comparada con la casa donde vivía era insignificante, no podía decirse lo mismo de todos los recuerdos que le traía. El coche no había parado cuando ya se había abierto la puerta de la casa. Además de Charlotte pudo reconocer a la Sra. Hill y a una de las muchachas salir para saludarla. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas descendió del coche para saludar a su anfitriona. Su querida Charlotte estaba radiante. Au así no quiso ser descortés y la abandonó momentáneamente para estrechar la mano del personal de la casa. El ama de llaves la conocía desde que nació, y la muchacha también había servido durante varios años a su familia. Entró con la dueña dentro, dejando a Rose, al lacayo y al cochero en manos de la Sra. Hill.

Lizzy tenía curiosidad y miedo por la casa. Aunque la mayoría de los muebles se habían quedado ya que pertenecían a la herencia, era de suponer que su amiga hubiera hecho algunos cambios. La joven le preguntó si quería cambiarse primero, tomar algo, o curiosear por la casa, pues suponía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Elizabeth. Realmente no estaba cansada, así que decidió que mejor tomarían algo antes de poder salir. Tenía muy claro que lo primero era realizar una visita a su padre. Llevándola a la salita, no tardaron mucho en servirle algo de comer. Estaba igual, pero diferente. Se notaba que Charlotte había cambiado cortinajes y telas, aunque conservaba la distribución y el papel en la pared. Enseguida preguntó por su salud y la de su esposo, y como es que no lo había acompañado. Sonrojándose, le indicó que el doctor le había recomendado no realizar desplazamientos largos durante un par de meses. Sorprendida, pero encantada por la noticia, la regañó de que no se lo hubiese dicho antes. Las paredes de esa casa volverían a escuchar los ruidos de criaturas. Solo esperaba que por el bien de su amiga y de su descendencia, tuviera algún varón. Aun así tenía muy claro que Charlotte no sería tan derrochadora como su madre, y que aseguraría un futuro menos incierto a sus hijas.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre charlas para ponerse al día. A pesar de su correspondencia constante, les gustaba escuchar de sus labios lo que habían hecho durante ese año. De todas formas tendrían días para enterarse de todo. Lizzy le preguntó si quería salir con ella o prefería quedarse en casa. En principio solo pensaba acercarse al cementerio parroquial, aunque sabía que no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de visitar a su tía. No quería causar una pelea familiar. Aceptando pasear con ella, pues un poco de ejercicio le iría muy bien, era hora de subir a cambiarse para salir. Acompañándola hasta el corredor de arriba, Elizabeth dudó al dirigirse hacia lo que había sido el pasillo de invitados, pero claro no podía saber si habrían hecho algún cambio. Charlotte sonrió, diciéndole que a su habitación. Al entrar, Lizzy se sorprendió, pues aparte del baúl que estaba terminando de deshacer Rose, todo estaba igual. Su amiga le dijo que no había querido tocarla, pues esperaba que fuera a menudo a visitarla, pero podían hacer algún cambio si ella lo deseaba. Realmente solo faltaban sus pocos efectos personales que se había llevado, para pensar que había dormido allí toda la vida.

La visita al camposanto fue emotiva, pero en cierta forma la alivió. Sabía que no era necesario ir allí todos los días para tener a su padre presente. Lo recordaba a diario en sitios y momentos diferentes, y sabía que no le gustaría que estuviese triste por él. Pero en cierta forma sintió como si pudiese deshacerse de una losa sobre sus hombros. Puede que fuese el momento en que se encontraba, o puede que fuese por tomar una decisión, pero al salir, se sentía tranquila y serena, lista para poder pasar página.

El resto del día pasó entre una agradable conversación, recordando sobre todo viejos tiempos. Charlotte notó como su amiga había madurado. Nunca había sido, desde que dejó la niñez, una persona irresponsable, pero siempre había tenido un carácter alegre. Ahora en cambio, a pesar de que la veía esforzarse para parecer la de siempre, notaba cierta tristeza en su mirada, cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos. Quizás era el volver a aquella casa lo que hacía regresar recuerdos tristes, pero mas bien parecía que había algo mas, algo que no sabía discernir.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sintió desorientada al encontrarse en su habitación, como si todo hubiera sido en cierta forma una pesadilla. Pero tras unos rápidos parpadeos, recordó que hacía allí, y que aquella ya no era realmente suya. Aun así, se sentía llena de energía, y preparada para disfrutar de sus días de visita. Tras tomar el desayuno junto a su amiga, decidió que lo primero que iba a hacer era cumplir con su tía Philips. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar tanto sus quejas como las de su madre si se enteraba de que llevaba allí varios días sin visitarla. Charlotte le había comentado que todavía contaban con la yegua, a pesar que ella ni se había acercado, pero así sus hermanas mas pequeñas no tenían que pelearse por la de su casa. Por tanto tenía intención de acercarse a Meryton antes de dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Al fin y al cabo, la gente de la zona estaba acostumbrada a verla corretear sola por la zona. Pero al salir, ya arreglada con su traje de amazona, se encontró con el muchacho que había ido con ella con uno de los caballos del carruaje preparado para seguirla. Elizabeth no tenía ninguna intención de ir acompañada, pero el joven dijo que eran las órdenes que había recibido. Lizzy intentó explicarle que no era necesario, que se conocía muy bien esos parajes, y que no le iba a pasar nada, pero no hubo forma. Se lo había advertido claramente su amo. Enojada, se dirigió hacia el establo. ¿Por qué tenía que darle órdenes? Pero enseguida una vocecita le recordó que ella era su empleada, y el volver a Hertfordshire no cambiaba eso.

Tras estar un rato con el animal, para que la reconociera, a pesar de que nunca se había acercado en exceso a ella, montó para dirigirse hacia la ciudad. No se había olvidado de coger una alforja con material para pintar. Pensaba llevarse sus recuerdos en algún sitio mas que exclusivamente en su memoria. A pesar de eso, notó que sus carpetas eran demasiado grandes para llevarlas en esas excursiones, por lo que decidió que compraría una pequeña libreta en la ciudad. Ya que le había impuesto al muchacho, pues que se quedase un rato con la montura.

Era temprano cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de su tía, pero no tanto como para no ser bien recibida. Al fin y al cabo era de la familia. Notó la sorpresa de la chica cuando abrió la puerta. Desde luego no esperaba que fuera ella la visitante que llegaba a caballo, pero la pasó rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba la señora de la casa. Su tía no la recibió con diferente sentimiento. Su hermana no le había dicho nada de que iban a ir. El donde se alojaba, cuando había llegado y por qué no la había avisado antes, no tardaron en llenar la conversación. Tampoco le dio muchas explicaciones. Que había sido algo imprevisto, estaba con unos amigos y se habían tenido que marchar urgentemente, y dado que la Sra. Collins llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo que la visitara, sus anfitriones habían puesto a disposición su coche para acercarla. Suponía que no sabía que vivía en casa de los Darcy, así que fue algo evasiva en las respuestas. Si no, ya todo Meryton estaría informado, y eso no había ocurrido. La señora estaba tan impresionada por la ropa de su sobrina, y de que ahora montara a caballo, que Elizabeth no tuvo mucha dificultad en entretenerla hablándole de la moda que se llevaba en Londres, y de algunos de los cotilleos de la sociedad. Por supuesto el que no mencionó era quizás el mas recurrente en los periódicos, pero del cual no tenía ninguna intención de hablar. Además el caballero en cuestión le resultaba tan desagradable a la señora que aunque lo hubiese conocido, no lo hubiera nombrado.

Tras cumplir con su tía, se acercó a los almacenes donde acostumbraban a comprar no hace mucho tiempo. Quizás la tienda mas concurrida de la ciudad, donde podía encontrarse de todo un poco.

Al entrar fue directamente a la sección donde estaban los objetos de pintura. Se notaba que no había mucha afición por aquella zona, pues a Elizabeth le parecía que la mayor parte eran objetos que estaban allí durante toda su vida. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó al mostrador, donde había varias conocidas cuchicheando. La joven se dio cuenta de que no la habían reconocido, así que saludó al dueño de la tienda por su nombre antes de volverse a las muchachas. Las caras de sorpresa y envidia que recibió, fueron enseguida ocultadas por sonrisas bastante falsas sobre que hacía ella por ahí. La joven solo dijo que estaba visitando a Charlotte antes de pagar su compra y despedirse. Mientras se acercaba el muchacho con la yegua, pudo sentir como a través del cristal los ojos de varias personas se posaron sobre ella. Estaba claro que hoy Meryton ya tendría algo con que entretenerse.

* * *

La cabalgada por los campos alrededor de Longbourn fue reconfortante. No perdió la oportunidad de realizar diversos bocetos desde distintos puntos que siempre le habían gustado. Incluso se acercó a una colina desde donde se divisaba Netherfield, la cual parecía que estaba habitada.

Cuando regresó con Charlotte, todavía se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para, tras comer algo, acompañarla hasta la casa de sus padres. Allí fue cordialmente recibida, como siempre, poniéndola al día de hasta el mas nimio detalles ocurrido en la comarca. Chismorreos, nuevos vecinos, e incluso alguna boda. También le indicaron que al día siguiente habría un baile y que no podía faltar. Sería la ocasión perfecta para ver a la mayoría de sus amigos. Por otro lado fue asediada sobre su modista, su vestido y lo que se llevaba en Londres esa temporada. Elizabeth ya había sospechado el revuelo que iba a causar su guardarropa, pero hubiera sido injusto para Jane rescatar antiguos trajes mas acordes al estilo del condado. Insistieron en que se quedasen a pasar la velada. Charlotte tenía allí vestidos pero desde luego no consideraban que el traje de día de Lizzy no fuera mas elegante que los suyos de noche como para notar esa falta.

La joven se sentía sorprendida de su propia sorpresa por el ruido que había. Ni un año había pasado desde la última vez que habían compartido mesa y mantel para que se le hubiese olvidado las veladas características de Hertfordshire, donde todos hablaban con todos, por muy lejos que estuviesen, y nadie escuchaba a nadie mas que a su interlocutor. Quizás se había acostumbrado en exceso a las tranquilas veladas con los Darcy, con sus tíos o incluso en casa de Mary, donde ahora solo destacaba su madre. Aun cuando hubiera varias conversaciones, todas se realizaban en un tono mesurado que no molestase a nadie. Durante la velada, y ante la insistencia de sus anfitriones, se vio obligada a tocar. Charlotte también sentía curiosidad, pues sabía que ahora practicaba bastante, pero todavía no le había dado tiempo a escucharla. Su actuación fue aplaudida con entusiasmo y con ruegos para que siguiese interpretando alguna pieza mas. Ante esa efusividad, que se notaba auténtica, no pudo negarse a complacer a la audiencia un poco mas, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia la indicación de que al día siguiente en la fiesta tendría que tocar. Una cosa era hacerlo entre personas que la apreciasen realmente, y otra muy distinta delante de gente que esperaba cualquier fallo para criticar. Sabía que eso no podía aplicarlo a todo Meryton, pero era una falta bastante extendida en la sociedad.

El coche de Sir William las llevó de nuevo a Longbourn. En el corto trayecto, Charlotte la felicitó sinceramente de nuevo por la forma en que tocaba. Para alguien como ella que nunca había tenido ni voz ni talento, era un autentico placer escucharla. Elizabeth admitió haber mejorado bastante, pero al lado de Georgiana, era una mera aprendiz. Ni siquiera con el arpa, con la que habían empezado a la vez, la podía igualar. Su agilidad para las teclas se había trasladado a las cuerdas del instrumento y seguro que durante esos días practicaría durante horas. Era eso o escuchar a Su Señoría, le comentó sonriendo.

Aun se quedaron durante un buen rato en el salón al lado de la chimenea. En esta ocasión fue Charlotte la que habló principalmente. Le confesó a su amiga que no es que se hubiera enamorado de su marido, pero le había cogido cierto cariño. Eso si, en pequeñas dosis. Al fin y al cabo el seguir a cargo de la parroquia de Rosing, le proporcionaba trabajo adicional por atender, además de la propia finca. Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero a pesar de su situación actual, sabía que no podría actuar como ella. Pensar en pasar toda una vida con alguien a quien no respetase, o aunque lo hiciese, pero sin amor, lo veía mas duro que tener que trabajar para ganarse el sustento. Aunque también se daba cuenta que lo que ella llevaba haciendo durante los últimos meses era una forma de trabajo muy peculiar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió rápidamente. Paseó, un rato seguida a poca distancia por el muchacho que se había tomado muy en serio las ordenes, y otro con su amiga. Hoy cenarían temprano, pues tenían el baile en la ciudad. Sir William se había ofrecido a realizar otro viaje para acercarlas, pero era absurdo teniendo el carruaje a su disposición. Rose ya tenía todo preparado cuando subió a arreglarse. La bañó y le lavó el pelo, desenredándoselo con cuidado. Le realizó uno de sus elaborados recogidos, adornándolos con el regalo de Georgiana. Sería todas las joyas que se permitiría llevar además de sus antiguos pendientes. Bastante revuelo causaría su vestido de fiesta como para llevar los pendientes de diamantes por pequeños que fuesen. Elegantemente vestida bajó a esperar a su amiga. La Sra. Hill la aduló diciéndole que nunca la había visto tan guapa. Lizzy le dio las gracias. Pensaba lo que podía hacer una habilidosa doncella y un caro vestido, aunque tenía que reconocer que no porque tuviera un precio prohibitivo significaba que fuera de buen gusto.

Charlotte apareció un par de minutos mas tarde. Su vestido, aunque mejorado con el regalo que le habían traído de Londres, y que causaría sensación, no podía compararse ni de lejos con el de su amiga. Realmente encontró que Lizzy estaba espectacular, con su vestido blanco de seda con incrustaciones azul oscuro. Tras los mutuos cumplidos, se montaron en el coche para salir en dirección a la fiesta.

Al entrar, Lizzy pensó que así debía haberse sentido Darcy cuando lo vio por primera vez. Notó como el rumor de su presencia recorrió toda la habitación y como los ojos de muchas de las personas se posaban sobre ella. A pesar de que no borró la sonrisa de su boca, por dentro no se sentía muy cómoda. Afortunadamente, enseguida llegaron diversos conocidos para saludarla, con lo que centró su atención en las personas con las que conversaba. Antes de que diera inicio el baile propiamente dicho, ya tenía numerosos compromisos para bailar. Parecía que todo el mundo se acordaba de ella. En cuestiones como la moda, música o arte, era solicitada su opinión. Adoraron el regalo que le había hecho a la Sra. Collins, su maravilloso vestido, el peinado tan encantador que llevaba o las preciosas horquillas. Parecía que era la perfección personificada. Decidida ya a tomárselo con buen humor, atendió a todas las solicitudes, contestó innumerables preguntas, aunque seguramente con menos detalles de lo que le gustaría a Meryton, y mandó recuerdos de parte de su familia. Había tenido la precaución de enviarle una breve nota a su madre informándole que había ido a visitar a Charlotte. Sabía que no la pondría de muy buen humor el pensar que estaba de invitada en una casa que podía ser suya, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que se enterara por terceros.

También tuvo tiempo para que Sir William le presentase a los habitantes de Netherfield. Era un matrimonio ya de edad madura que se habían mudado desde el norte buscando un clima mas benigno. Iban acompañados de un sobrino que había ido a visitarlos. Lizzy ya estaba sobre aviso de que en los pocos días que llevaba el caballero, ya se había convertido en objetivo de diversas matronas de la comarca. El Sr. Martin tendría sobre los treinta años, y se dedicaba al comercio en la capital. Por supuesto no podía compararse con el anterior inquilino, ni era tan guapo ni su renta sería igual. Además, sus anfitriones tenían descendencia con lo que no podría ser un posible heredero. Pero desde luego era interesante como partido para la gran mayoría. El caballero, deslumbrado con la muchacha, no tardó en pedirle un baile. Era una bonita joven y casi juraría que la había visto antes. Se notaba que era inteligente, y resaltaba entre todas las damas que le habían presentado últimamente. Pero lamentablemente no pudo conversar durante mucho tiempo con ella, ya que enseguida la reclamaron para que tocase algo durante el receso de los músicos.

Elizabeth ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que cantar. Y aunque ella se hubiera decidido por alguna canción de su antiguo repertorio, los Lucas ya habían extendido el rumor de que tocaba maravillosamente bien, con lo que ahora tenía el listón mas alto. Por tanto se inclinó por una de las canciones favoritas de Georgi. Siempre le decía que lo hacía maravillosamente bien. Y aunque su cariño la cegase, tenía demasiado criterio como para mentirle descaradamente. Además se adaptaba muy bien a su tono de voz, mas de mezzo que de autentica soprano. La actuación levantó admiración y envidias a partes iguales. Incluso Lizzy se sintió satisfecha cuando terminó. Ella conocía sus carencias, y sabía que nunca podría alcanzar el virtuosismo de su joven amiga, pero no era tan ingenua como para no comprender que su actuación había hecho sombra a muchas de las intérpretes de la noche. Muchas fueron las personas que la felicitaron efusivamente, siendo el Sr. Martin, una de ellas. Disfrutaba mucho con la música y sabía apreciar una buena interpretación. Desde luego la joven era bastante interesante y seguro que su tía podría referirle mas detalles de ella. Con lo poco que conocía Hertfordshire, no había tardado en comprender que funcionaba como la mayoría de las poblaciones rurales.

Cuando llegaron a Longbourn, Elizabeth se sentía realmente cansada. Había danzado casi todos los bailes, y los que no , no era por no haber tenido oportunidad sino porque quería estar algún rato con Charlotte, y eso que su amiga le insistía en que disfrutase. A ella el no poder bailar, nada mas que un par de piezas que eran muy tranquilas, no le suponía mucho esfuerzo dado el motivo. Tampoco es que hubiera disfrutado de muchos bailes desde que se casó. Su marido era un bailarín pésimo, y aunque lo había intentado refinar un poco, eran pocos los progresos que había logrado. A veces alguno de sus hermanos se compadecía de ella y la sacaban, a pesar de que no era muy correcto, pero en cierta forma, todos se apiadaban de que la pobre Sra. Collins no pudiese disfrutar de una diversión que tanto la apasionaba de joven.

Mientras, otro caballero era informado con todo tipo de detalles de la Srta. Elizabeth Bennet, antigua moradora de Longbourn, segunda de cinco hijas del Sr. Bennet fallecido hacía un año. Los rumores eran que las muchachas apenas tenían dote, y que las dos mayores vivían con unos tíos en Londres. La mediana se había casado y las pequeñas estaban en el colegio. Al parecer esa joven siempre había sido muy apreciada en el condado, aunque la belleza de la familia era su hermana mayor. El joven pensó entonces como sería si era todavía mas guapa. También se comentaba que Lizzy Bennet nunca antes había sido ni tan elegante ni tan buena intérprete. Quizás su estancia en Londres la había refinado. Pero claro, casi todo eran rumores, ya que su amiga íntima, la Sra. Collins, era una persona amable pero muy reservada respecto a comentar muchos detalles de la vida de su invitada. Y la tía de la joven, la Sra. Philips no mencionaba mucho a sus sobrinas excepto a la que vivía con su madre. Así que no había certeza realmente de nada, excepto de que su madre se había adaptado estupendamente a su nueva ubicación.

* * *

En su habitación, Elizabeth estaba acostada, pero despierta a pesar de su agotamiento. Se sentía extraña. Pese haber pasado multitud de veladas de esa forma, creía que había ocurrido hacía mas de un siglo. Había sido interesante encontrarse a tantos de sus antiguos conocidos pero ahora se veía algo desplazada. Tampoco pensaba que fuera por haberse habituado a una vida mas lujosa, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Realmente en casa de sus tíos podía disfrutar mucho en las veladas que había compartido solo con Georgi y el resto de su familia. No necesitaba una comida impresionante o una mesa lujosa, sino una compañía agradable. Tampoco es que desdeñase las comodidades que ofrecía el dinero. Le gustaban sus vestidos, el poder asistir a la opera o al teatro cómodamente en un palco, tener espacio y poder disponer de un carruaje o de profesores a su gusto. Pero todo eso no era imprescindible. Le gustaba bailar, pero reconocía que había disfrutado mas aquella tarde en Pemberley a pesar de tener que soportar a Caroline Bingley, que esa noche con gente realizando comentarios insulsos o comentando las últimas novedades de los vecinos. Estaba claro que era ella la que había cambiado. Y que le echaba de menos.

* * *

**Ante todo pido disculpas por no subir ningún capítulo esta semana. Circunstancias medico familiares me tienen totalmente absorbida. Lo que era una simple prueba, se ha complicado bastante y llevo días recluida en el hospital de acompañante. Espero que todo ya se solucione pronto, pero si no, tened un poquito de paciencia, ya que no tengo intención de dejaros abandonadas con la historia en la recta final.**

**Querida Molita: la Sra. Bennet se alegra de no tener que echarle un rapapolvo sobre el estado que deben tener las manos de una dama. Asimismo se alegra mucho que sepa contener sus sentimientos ante los demás. Solo si tiene un buen mozo delante, que tenga "posibilidades" claro, puede usted demostrarlos, incluso de más.**

**Y me encantan los comentarios largos, solo que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para responderlos…**

**Querida Lorena: Darcy sabe, que Lizzy cree, que él va a casarse. Y cree saber, que a Lizzy le afecta. Pues para ello, le he dejado un capítulo de meditación, a ver que decide hacer al respecto.**

**Estimada Liziii: Acabo de presentarle a un tipo. No es duque, no sabemos aún cuánto dinero tiene, y la joven está decidida a pasar página… ;P**

**Querida Trini: ¿Has llamado zote al coronel? Según la Rae: Ignorante, torpe y muy tardo en aprender. Eso sí que no. Aviso: No permito que nadie se meta con él. No es para nada ignorante, Lizzy afirma que ha charlado con él de diversos temas muy animadamente. ¿Torpe? Pero si es capaz de leer en su primo al momento. ¿A qué viene criticarlo? Además se está jugando el que le dedique el minific que tengo pendiente que subir. Al fin y al cabo, fue idea suya y por ello pensaba hacerlo, pero con esto…Por cierto si quieres seguir con la plancha, tengo en mi casa pendiente, y mientras, esperas a que Darcy se deje caer por Hertfordshire XD.**

**Espero regresar pronto. Mientras espero que me dejeis muchos comentarios que responder. Hasta pronto,**

**imaginandohistorias**

**PD: Corregido el nombre. Un día os haré u listado de todas las erratas que tiene mi Orgullo y Prejuicio original. Mucho que no os pongo Isabelita...**


End file.
